


Second Sight: Ouverture

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Second Sight [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 零镇后零雀与C签订契约导致折回无印开头时间线重写，魔法少年雀君路线。又称逆转线。本篇为逆转无印，配对为朱雀/鲁路修，黑骑零雀与特区军师修。





	1. Chapter 1

“Geass是那么一类存在，你我皆知——足以被称为‘愿望’。”

女人望向他时还是少女模样，琥珀鎏金的虹膜在房间暗处蒙着一层光亮，似非人鬼魅。她拨开额发时，露出其下鲜艳纹路，纤白手指一撩即过，又叫那诅咒似的印记没入黑暗当中。

不老不死者，宛若人间神明，或异域生灵，或鬼怪梦魇；行走于寻常土壤，行迹于凡人当中，挑选拥有资质者，攫取愿力，交托担负。时至如今他已熟知这一流程，然而直至那女人向他伸出手来时，他恍然间仍有些措手不及。

“这和我有什么关系？”他问，“你想要我做什么？”

“一个契约。你们有你们的路途，但这是我的职责。”她说，微笑浮现，金色双眼当中瞳仁缩为黢黑空洞，“那么，你的愿望是什么呢？”

 

如果用百分制来评判人生跌宕起伏程度的话，鲁路修·兰佩路基觉得自己大概可以打到九十分。

说真的，不是每个高中生都有一段身为小男孩时就目睹自己亲妈死在血泊里然后被亲爹送去当人质结果送去的地方还被战乱了的悲惨历史的。就算从小男孩被流放过来很久以前开始，日本这片奇异土地上就流传着不计其数的相关番剧，但是能把人生活成番剧设定这么悲惨的也不怎么常见。

“可是这是在打仗，”米蕾·阿什弗德曾在他极少数几次感慨人生时数落他，“我知道本质上没打起来，但是殖民地的叛乱一直没有消弭——有斗争就有动乱，有动乱就有牺牲，不管是贵族还是平民都可能被波及，再者说来你也不是不清楚皇室斗争的惯例传统……”

“……这一点安慰作用都没有，会长。”

不要和女人讲设定，这是鲁路修和自己没有血缘关系的年轻姑娘们打交道时获得的第一条人生感想。这无碍于他给自己人生的定位放在九十分级别上，类比多是一码事，大不了就是普遍分数拉高，这是时代的悲哀，不是他的过错。

这个分级在他只是按照正常高中生的套路以逃学翘课之嫌外出一次结果就在新宿被卷入暴乱时固定在了他的心头。

他窝在车厢里面思考人生，试图爬上那个怎么看怎么奇怪的巨型瓦罐脱身时，一个本国士兵打扮的人以一记违背物理学常识的旋转飞踢砸了过来。

“不列颠尼亚军——！”

他叫嚷出来，随后被扼住颈项。然而他半言出口后，对方动作仿佛蓦然一滞。“这是剧毒瓦斯，”那人声音有些迟疑，“如果你是想使用的话……”

鲁路修躺在黑暗当中，不知道该庆幸自己大概碰上了个难得看起来明事理的本国士兵，还是感慨对方做派拖沓真是军伍之耻。

“反正那也是不列颠尼亚流出的吧——不想杀人的话，那就毁灭不列颠尼亚……”

片刻之后他在自己人生当中称得上跌宕起伏的时刻清单尾端加了一笔。不是每个高中生都会有这种童年玩伴亲密无间长大重逢不仅是在混乱场合中还更是发觉了对方立场跑偏很严重的戏剧化经历的。

摘下头盔的枢木朱雀望着他，转瞬晦暗一闪而逝后，眼神清亮。

然后那据称是剧毒瓦斯储存罐的东西发出正常科技树造物中根本没必要存在的刺眼光亮，在那光亮当中似茧壳般开裂，里头出现一个身遭囚禁长发飘飘的年轻女孩。她偏头望来时，双眼浮金，难能辨识是光亮偏差至此，或是那眼瞳当中本就蕴着异样神采。

高中生的头脑在短暂当机后照常运转，提心吊胆地叹着气把巨大瓦罐当中的人躯给解救了出来。另一人似乎欲言又止，然而并没有阻拦他的动作。

再然后另有光亮打入，形容齐整的不列颠尼亚军队终于到达现场，破口大骂名誉国籍无权僭越。前任皇子满脑子跑火车，想着这么多年来纯血们这副讨人嫌的做派真是一点都没改。出口成脏，出身歧视，层级欺压，多半还要加上恐吓要挟。

所以接下来他听及一道针对自己进行封口灭杀的命令倒也不算特别意外。

再然后他阔别七年而重逢的好友听得指令，接过了枪支。

十七年限上下浮动好像还未满周岁的高中生蓦然而生一种出师未捷身先死的悲哀。

他怀里那姑娘似乎有了一瞬间的异动，似对现情表示惊讶。他还来不及反应这来路不明的长发妞究竟是昏迷还是清醒，就又听得那人说：“我不会做的。”

“什么……？”

“我不会射杀他。”

名誉不列颠尼亚人已经接过枪支，将将握在手中，手指都搭上扳机。然而他就那般语气平稳地说了否，抵抗了上级指令。他并不回头相望，背影笔直地刻作一道灰黑残迹。

鲁路修终于讶然之际，下一秒那人似乎在自己视野当中失去了踪迹。他隐约看见面前鲜血迸射，军士们头颅跟前炸开殷红礼花。他还未见得尸首模样，那些个身躯还未倒落地面，便听得猛烈风声，似有什么物事或人在片刻之内折返他周身，在待他辨清来路之前蓦然停滞。

然后他颈后一疼，失去了意识。

 

“你能走吗？”朱雀问。

他身边万籁俱寂，世界陷入凝滞模样，光线都在时间隔断的片域之内扭曲，千般色彩都短暂逝去。他那么问时，被托抱在鲁路修怀中那姑娘抬起头来，看望着他。

朱雀能感到她视线扫视过自己周身，由头至脚，继而往返，末了看向他眼睛，若有若无地集中在右侧。他短暂眯眼，而那少女模样的不死者蓦然勾起微笑。她伸出手来，朱雀便握住，用力拉拽而起，叫她脱离那同样凝滞的怀抱。她站稳之后，他们双手仍有片刻交握，好似一个既成未成的协定。“我看走了眼。”她说话时，眼睛向旁瞧着，“我原本是来寻找我未来可行的一个契约者……”

“你能走吗？”朱雀打断她，“我们时间不多，有多余问题的话，等到了安全地带再说。”而后他便看着对方弯下眼角，金黄虹膜色彩依旧。

“你是在说‘时间不多’吗？”

她在这间隙当中笑出声来，状似嘲弄，在岑寂包围当中分外清晰，淌过凝固物事，淌过灰白地界，仿佛整片世界当中都在回荡，又被安静地收握一束。朱雀捏紧拳头，一秒未至已然松开。他走至那被击昏的年轻人身边，弯下腰时，全然的静止当中有一刹恢复流动，待到他将那人抱起时又恢复旧状。

“能走就跟上来，除非你想回到那个罐子里去。”他说，“我不知道这能维持多久。”

“枢木。”她叫他，他停步。一瞬以内，时间未逝。他不感到好奇，反倒是她在询问。“你寻求到了这种力量，枢木朱雀……”

 

“……你的愿望是什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

他梦见一片沙地。

一个男孩和一道枝杈，枝杈在地上拖画出一道笔直轨迹。某一时刻那拖痕被突兀截停，像是碰上了石块，一道并非难以逾越的壁障。往前些，他想，稍微用些力的话就能撬动。除非枝杈折断，粉身碎骨，再也没了向前冲去的气力——然而并非如此。

石块，渗血板结的沙土，骨骸，亦或其它。那并非他倒下的痕迹，那非是他自己的死躯。稍一用力便足以向前去，不消放弃，不消折返。那枝杈尽头像捅破了一处柔软果实，沙地当中浸漫起殷红汁液，沾染上端梢染之不去。

然而那男孩提起腕臂，将卡住的枝杈提拔起来，落回原轨前端。

逆向而去，重划而出，仿佛惟愿探索出它途。他望着那情景，放空的思感骤然聚拢，最终落足到对自己的痛恨上。

 

“枢木。”

“ZERO。”

“枢木朱雀。”

“ZERO。”

“无聊的坚持。”女人说话时声线低沉柔软，兜转间带着玩味余地，“你作为你自己而活也好，作为一个幽灵而活也罢，那是你自己的事情。我看中的是一个活人，活人才有资格从我这里接下担子。”

“分明是你自作主张。”他说，“事到如今我根本不需要那力量。”

他略去了很多话语。有关她的意图。她言及叫一个活人担负时，便是在说那人永世将死，偏偏不得埋没意志。有关理想未来，有关个人命运。事到如今他并不打算对“未来”做出任何更改，亦不打算对现行秩序做出任何违背那人意愿的扰乱。假使Geass是将自己不得完成之愿施加于他人、请托他人的帮助的话，他想他并没有多少值得求助于人的心愿。

女人望向他时目光通透似看穿他所想。她竖起一根手指，短暂挥舞。“你在为他的心愿而活，我并不反对。我说了，这是你们的路途。”她说，“但是我在问你的愿望，你个人的，一个活人的愿望。并非一个代号，一个面具，一个精神象征——所以，枢木朱雀。”

她咬下一个名字时如念诵咒文，霎时间掀去重重纷扰痕迹。

“想好了吗？要签订契约吗？”

 

他醒来时还不至凌晨。

他张着眼，茫然望向周遭灰黑景象。那情境很是陌生，或是一类相隔既久的熟稔。像是军营铺位底端横木，纵纹交错，空气中起伏着轻鼾，浮游着陈旧棉料与朽木的气味。没有维护军械的部分，没有枪支，不予匹配。

枢木朱雀在黑暗当中抬起自己的手来，翻覆查看。他不太记得清自己掌心掌背应当多些粗茧与划痕还是少些，思来想去反而感到困惑。他无声无息坐起身来，试图弄清自己的方位，然后又着实记起自己的方位。他躺回铺位时一丝愕然骤然翻涌，盘旋不去横亘至天刚微明。

“枢木一等兵，”有人叫他，“长官在叫集合号——”

朱雀翻下床铺，随着其他人一般利落地蹬进鞋袜，换好制装。他快速洗漱时望着镜面，茫然间心有所感。一瞬间红光流转，军营当中嘈杂响动戛然而止。而后他便也静立不动，似无所觉察一般，半晌与少顷都失去区别。他面前镜面都失去寻常光路，映射不出人形，也无从辨识自己的模样。朱雀仍在心念所感间，用力扣上自己右侧眼眶，指尖都掐嵌入眉眼之间。

随后那寂静消失了，他的呼吸心跳重新湮没于人潮当中。他在水滴坠落时复望着了镜面，眼神迅速阴沉下去。

然后他被卷回最初的动乱中去。银座，台场，浅草，池袋。新宿。然后名誉不列颠尼亚编制被派遣用作搜寻炮灰，他降往指定区域。他依令行事似不知其它行事方向，或许按着这般既定的规划反倒更容易接触到这变故的源头。

然后他在望镜当中探望据称是剧毒瓦斯的目标物时，从旁捕捉到一个身影。黢黑削长，隐隐而动，似欲向上攀爬。朱雀用力盯着那模糊的动态图像观测时，没有意识到自己呼吸都急促了许多。

有一刻他心下震颤，剧烈起伏，胸膛几乎破损开裂。仿佛过去这般长久，他终于寻回一丝仍在世间存活的感念。

 

“……枢木朱雀。”她叫他。

C.C.的模样与他印象中没有任何不同。一身拘束服长久不变，精致眉目间不着粉饰，形容懒散地倚靠一边。她歪着脑袋望来时，仿佛这情境也与往昔没有任何不同。被唤名者也就斜睨向她，目睹她露出考量神色。“什么？”他坦然道。

“我还以为是你有话想问我。”她摇了摇头，“不懂得先发制人的男人真是无趣。”

朱雀对此保持沉默。C.C.笑起来，手指点向他眼睛一侧。

“你往返回来，第一次？”她没头没尾地问。朱雀绷紧颌骨点了点头。“想来也是。”

“因为这类事故只可能在缔结契约时发生？”

“因为你还在胆怯。”她说，“你做事足够利落，这很好。但是你牵挂过甚。”

她望着那被安置在暴乱区域边界的年轻人躯，黢黑额发散乱挡住眉梢。朱雀也随着望去，兜转一个来回后及时收敛。他再度迈步时没多打声招呼，隐约听得周遭静止的炮火纷飞当中回响起另一人的步伐。

“你是为什么而来的？”

“我有义务回答吗？”

“我只是好奇。”她说，“我与人缔结过的契约很多，但这个——我很好奇什么样的愿力才足以将人带到这一步。”

他们在灰白片域内行走。一片荒原，一片死域。女人穿梭在时间隙缝里，诚然好奇地望向另一人。他引着她原路折返，途中蓦然停了脚步，向从旁已成废墟的建筑掩体边角一指。

“藏好自己，别被军队找到。”

“你打算做什么？”C.C.问他。她皱起眉头，由着一些世事不尽在观测掌握、一时也难以悉心洞察的不适而感到些许挫败。年轻兵士望着她，还存着犹疑，但还是咬下了字节。

“找一台座驾。”他平静道，“在那里等我。”

她目送他离去，摇了摇头，在凝固歇止前转而蜷入断裂而支楞向天空的墙垣残片背后。然后世界恢复常态，灰蒙光亮自天际拉下。她蜷缩在瓦砾当中，目睹装甲骑绕过一众翻着残躯的瓦砾，向远方而去。她托着下颌，无趣地数起视野之内有多少死躯，数它们的肢干与手指。她数自己的手指，待到那人折返之时，乘了一座寻常机体而来。“你打算做什么？”她再度发问。她仰起头，由得自己面容被那机体捕获。

当中之人半晌无言，似他本身也不得一个确切回答。

 

“你是为什么而来的？”

奇迹不能总遂人愿，枢木朱雀向来清楚。一次就足够，再多便成苛求。苛求在世界将毁未毁的区段之内毫无意义。一次尝试需要足够谨慎，因他并不希求多余的机会。他闭目时，一道笔直轨迹如流沙般自黑暗中淌过。

他在斟酌措辞。他想自己终归避不开与那女人对阵解释，而他需要选择自己阐述的方式。他想有一道路轨，横亘在过去，或就在现下往未来铺伸。有一人曾走过，他曾批判，最终殊途同归。有一时他想那路途确是正确的，他也无从分辨这是他恍然醒悟或是他失去了批驳的勇气。有一时他在黑暗尽头把握到一个虚影，亦真亦幻，宽大披挂铺展开来猎猎飘扬，如同血染旌旗。

有一时他想自己别无选择。

他自废墟当中俯瞰格局，目光牵着一架半残机体与其后追兵。他从车轨望至间或投出软弱反抗的抵抗阵线成员本身。他感到茫然无措、又在片刻之内将那情绪扼杀殆尽时，不出声地念了一个名字。

随后他终于摁下通讯开关，下一秒红月卡莲的声音响了起来。

 

天要下雨，人要造反，克洛维斯要死。

枢木朱雀用白开水般平淡的口吻进行阐述时，C.C.嗤之以鼻。“鬼扯，什么歪理。”她说，“不要理所当然得好像这是个固定设置。”

“我没开玩笑。”他回答道。

他说这是战争起始的第一步。不在于一个契约者叫那不寻常的力量参与到进程当中，不在于一个未来的黑色王棋走出了第一步，不在于他笼络到多少心绪未定的潜在手下。自阶段性结果而言，只在于一发子弹。

一发子弹打穿一颗皇室成员的头颅。那么血案会被定性，仅仅波及数字出身平民的无关痛痒的动乱会扩大升级，双方会再无转圜余地。而那甚至也并非重点，那是格局的成果，并非他个人的。他个人的成果只在于血案本身，既为一个开端亦为一个契机。

“可你不是第一次杀人。”C.C.说。

“不可能是。”他回答。

“足够多吗？”

“足够多了，”他短暂沉默，“但还不能停下。”

一个契约，一次初始联络，然后是一笔切实血债。一个替行契约者，一个未成的反抗组织，一条须得杀人的路途。“你是为什么而来的？”她再度发问，思绪流转，“你回到这一时刻来，必然是想改变某些事情。你所改变的第一件事是什么——阻绝我与鲁路修订立契约？”朱雀绷紧唇角，她则反而放松。“很明显。”她说，“那么往后你做的事也好揣测了。这些原本都不应当由你来做，对吗？”

“说这些毫无意义。”他说。他隔着覆套丢弃掉一把手枪，又拿起自己先前拿取的头一把来，更换了弹匣。“我得找个由头脱离帝国一方的前线，在我办成之前找个地方安置好自己。”

C.C.认真端详他的神色，发觉不似玩笑，便摇头指责他完全不懂对自己多善待几分。朱雀往旁瞥去，示意她在动乱当中尽早走远。于是她同他擦肩而过，自灰白凝滞的世界当中略过一侧猩红浮动的眼瞳，留他一人在纷乱倒卧的死躯当中。她走过很久，直至觉察到周遭恒定片域多了流逝轨迹，于是蹲将下来。她在墟烬当中缓慢地抱住膝头时，听闻这全然岑寂当中骤然传来一处枪响，因遥远而模糊，连同那人并未全遏止住的低哼一并传来，划作一道细微波纹。

她辨不清那人声当中还有多少属于常人的苦痛意味。


	3. Chapter 3

鲁路修·兰佩路基，前鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，觉得自己人生的跌宕起伏大概是没个完。

他醒来时躺在白床单上，学生证被翻来覆去地查了个清楚，护士一边嘀咕着无病无灾占个什么医疗资源一边催他去办出院。直至利瓦尔叫他爬上机车副座时，鲁路修还没想起来自己究竟遇上了个什么事故。

“你真是万幸没出事。”利瓦尔说，“你是在封锁区边缘被发现的，再混到里头去一点儿可能就被当作乱党同伙无差别处决了……”

官方终于公布新宿封锁内情时，还是透露出了那丝叛乱迹象。一位排位靠前的皇室成员兼地区总督惨死，这么大的事故不可能被遮掩，于是转而需要一个宣泄的由头。真正闻及克洛维斯的死讯时，鲁路修一时愕然。他对那些个皇室亲缘抱持的好感有限，或说几近淡漠也无妨，然而骤得一个熟悉名姓殒命的消息，他还是生出了一种微妙的悲悯情绪。

这类事每天都在发生。米蕾的声音在他脑子里晃荡。不止一人，不止他一个。无关身份尊贵与否，只关乎所在方位如何。

官方没有公布第三皇子的遗体照片，只说尸检报告死于枪击，一枪致命，穿过头颅。匹配的枪支在新宿残墟中被发现，原属的军官被查出已在抵抗阵线造成的爆炸中身殒，四分五裂的时刻甚至早于那起凶杀。除此之外提取不到有效指纹。官方忙于一团乱，鲁路修思及接下来的清洗当中会有多少无辜者被抓拉问罪，权力更迭与派系倾轧，克洛维斯的样貌与那些个面目青白的死者相叠，胸腔当中泛起些微恶心。

“你觉得会是抵抗阵线那些恐怖分子干的吗？”利瓦尔戳他的胳膊肘，絮絮叨叨猜想个没完。鲁路修推脱掉后续讨论，然而他们这般走过教室门槛时，新入学生会的卡莲·休妲菲尔特隐约投来冷然目光。

鲁路修回以和煦微笑，那姑娘便撇开视线。他由着一丝对短翘发尾的印象，心下存放着一个疑虑。然而那谜团与他本身实质并无牵连，最大的牵连不过是一个年长血亲的死。那死亡本身遮掩了更多谜团，连同他有关过往的无望揣想一并没了寻觅踪迹。

死者既死，当下困扰他的反倒是另一些未定的。

 

枢木朱雀在医院当中平躺静养时，手中拿捏着一个怀表。完好无损，指针咔哒转动。

子弹在胸腹之间贯穿而过，未留余迹，幸运地没有伤及内脏。他被发现在本国军队尸骸阵列当中，像是一息尚存，由于伤势确在及间距过远而被从嫌犯清洗的名单中划去。除这一遭之外，并没有多少人在意一个名誉不列颠尼亚人的伤势。

“我大概有些明白未来的我为什么会与你签订契约了，也可能更不明白了。”C.C.在病房空档期神出鬼没地找他闲聊时，站在床脚一端。“你很有趣，也很危险。”

他掐准了空档周期。枢木一等兵被记录在卧伤期间，上层顶头人员已然更迭，在尘埃未定之前，又有一份通告传出，一个古怪头衔，声称自己对克洛维斯之死负责。11区境内反抗势力乍起一波活跃态势，私下暗潮汹涌。C.C.在黑暗当中冷眼相视，声称自己并不想过太久流落街头的躲藏生活。

然后枢木朱雀躺回病床上，任凭暗地里奔波活动间枪伤反复不见痊愈，就这般拖延下去。他摩挲着表盘旋钮，指针逆行，咔哒转动。

“ZERO这名字很蠢。”

“嗯。”

“这面具造型也很蠢。”

“嗯。”

“你不反对？”

“反正也不是我定下的，对我来说当然没什么伤害力。”

C.C.瞪着这个一脸事不关己高高挂起的年轻人，他应答的方式好像那些造型浮夸的装备最终并不用穿戴在他自己身上。“你玩变声器。”她说。朱雀只是耸耸肩。

“他教我的，身份保密。”

“你还自己缝制服。”

“也是他教我的，假手于人不太安全。”

“他到底教了你多少乱七八糟的东西？”

她话音落毕后，那人张了张嘴，显出些许欣慰与怀缅的疲态，末了化为苦涩笑意。

“他教了我成为ZERO所需要学会的一切。”

然后那指针蓦然停滞。

 

尤菲米娅从天而降时，鲁路修觉得自己的人生跌宕起伏程度咔哒暴涨了一格。

这位恐怕是从小到大都备受宠爱的第三皇女的确是字面意义上地从天而降，瞬间坠落，一击砸下，非常顺畅地栽在了他身上，两个人撞了个结实。鲁路修躺在地上头昏脑涨，觉得自己大概断了两根肋骨。

然后他就听得一个明亮女声拼命道歉说自己没想到底下会有人。鲁路修揉了揉自己的肋骨，把断裂感知修正回了正常撞击感知。“我是没想到会有人往下跳，”他说，“底下没人的话更危险才——”

然后他看清了那女孩的样貌，眨了眨眼。

“咦……？”

尤菲米娅的到来并不出人意料。柯内莉娅即将出任新总督一事并不是秘密，即便是寻常学生也多少有所耳闻。媒体并没有给副总督的部分留下多少比重，鲁路修也一时忽略，直至此刻方才了悟。他还在讶异间，那女孩已然展露微笑，询问他是否要外出一行。鲁路修抬头打量了一下她落下的窗沿，又低头回去，叹了口气。

“鲁路修？”

“……好。”

一场意外。

鲁路修·兰佩路基的人生历程比较繁复，于是他习惯于提前做好预备，按照各种可能性给自己订立好无数条去路。然而他所做的所有规划当中，向不列颠尼亚进发的道路里都不包括这般温和接触。像是他原本已经收拾出棋局，备好尖刀，准备掀起一阵动乱波澜，蓦然有人牵引他进入那方阵营当中。

偏偏引他过去的那只手还叫他难以推拒。

尤菲米娅以平凡衣着同他并肩而行时，她不问他的由来，也不问他的去路。他们似寻常学生般自由出行，在街角巷尾停驻，在广场上捉遇野猫，在橱窗前驻足观望。他们跨越撤去封锁的边界，行在废墟与荒碑之间，末了终于提及在这方地域上死去的人。

一个血亲，一次死亡，仿佛将他们二人归至同等间距，鲁路修离这一地界还要更切近些。那一刻他终于提及战争必须结束，需要有人取胜。而那女孩问他打算何以延续。

那一刻他看见一道新途铺展开来，蜿蜒曲折，然而直通内里根基。动摇不列颠尼亚的关键永远在根源之处，渗透永远比攻坚来得便捷。于是他目睹尤菲米娅伸出手来，于是他伸回手去，于是他们在日暮风息间两手交握。为了死者，为了未死之人。然后鲁路修思及那未定的一个，心神短暂震颤，在女孩开口关怀时恳切询问：

“你能帮我留意一下一个人的下落吗？”

 

枢木朱雀有些恍惚。

这阵恍惚随着一纸特批的退役许可而来，叫他瞪着眼睛看望那白纸黑字望了半晌。指令官透露出一类生硬的友善，吩咐他拾掇好个人物件择日迁出军营，然后给他留下了一张便条。便条上头工整的印刷字排出一个地址，他盯着那地址又呆愣了半晌。

这阵恍惚伴随他提着行囊走入阿什弗德，一个他并未想过有机会重返的地方。他走至教室前端，由着名誉不列颠尼亚人的身份激起一阵隐晦低语，又因声名不显而迅速消散。他短暂瞥过窗沿那人的脸孔，他们仍在课后由着一个暗号相会。他恍惚间由着那人鲜活样貌而牵引嘴角，一时间自然放松，与他真正活在这年纪中时别无二致。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

“托人在军方记录中查找了一下。”鲁路修说。他口吻自然，旋即眉间浮上愠色。“你那枪伤怎么回事？据说是军队配制内的——”

“你平安无事就好。”

“——你差点死了。”

朱雀望着他眼睛，那当中投射来的关切像是真心实意，还有三分气恼与一份歉疚。他在这境况中短暂阖眼，沉入黑暗，从中寻觅一些尚存的游离碎屑，有关思感，有关命令，有关希冀。

“我不会死的。”他轻声道。

这阵恍惚伴随他于晚间将行囊提至新辟的房间，而后折返去握过了娜娜莉的手。女孩因着触感认出他来而显出欣喜，又稍显犹疑似欲言又止。她仍是高兴的，然而小声地、担忧地问了：“有什么烦心事吗？”他低声回答暂且留作一个秘密，心下为这女孩的敏锐感慨万千。饭桌上鲁路修谈及他的入学与入宿，谈及他的退役时还蹙起眉头。而后他终于走入被划归给自己的房间，关闭房门打亮灯光的时刻，那魔女已在屋角伫立着。

“无亲无故没房没津贴的男人只能靠接济了吗？”她漫不经心地调侃道，自然而然地扑上了床铺。朱雀摇了摇头，自床沿滑坐到地板上头。

“我在想他是怎么做到这一步的。”他说，“领我进入学校并且把我安置在这里，即使只托某位会长也能做到。但是军队系统？”

“你分明很高兴。”C.C.说，“这不是更方便你脱离军队系统做事吗？”

“……他不希望我留在军队里。”

“什么？”

“我没有直接申请因伤退役，那是特批的。”朱雀慢慢说，“他一直不希望我留在军队里，不全是因为他不愿看到我作为不列颠尼亚的战力，是因为他不希望我死。”他望着掌中怀表，指针凝滞，又缓慢握住。有一刻他借着浅淡映像意识到自己确在微笑。

“是的，我很高兴。”

 

枢木朱雀绵延持续的恍惚感大概藉由一只非人生物的出现到达了巅峰。

那只一边前脚带伤、一边眼眶嵌黑的野猫出现时，他第一感念是世事无常唯有定律，第二感念是哭笑不得。他目睹它把整座学校带入骚乱后，犹疑了片刻，还是叹着气加入了追逐队伍。老实说他并不确定那小家伙如今又作了什么乱，他已然知晓曾有一次这般发生的真相究底是一个假面，然而今次它尽管的确路过了自己房间，但它显然没在脑袋上套上个什么东西。

被动式呼风唤雨的兰佩路基副会长在催命似的广播当中依然追着他一路旋转攀上钟楼。今次仿佛仍是副会长本人的慌张引发的动乱根源，这反倒叫朱雀感到一丝好奇。他往窗外爬去时，依然遥遥听及下方观望群众隐约发出讶然惊呼。

然后随在他身后那人依然重心不稳，骤然向下滑落。

枢木朱雀回头那一刻心脏乍缩。

他望着那跌落轨迹，恍然记起曾有一时他无法伸出手去。恍然间一道血色长痕相叠，一阵遥远喧杂，一阵恸哭。

他伸出手去，他抓握住那人重量。他攀着窗沿，用力将他们二人提拔回窗内，而后一时泄力滚栽回地面上。鲁路修摔在他胸口，而他仰躺着，木然望向窗外拉射而入的块域光路。片刻之后他才意识到自己已将双臂收拢，用力抱紧。他的肩臂在颤抖，他的身躯在颤抖。“朱雀——？”他听见那人声音，茫然焦急，“怎么了吗？压到伤口了吗？”

“……不要再做这么危险的事了。”他说。

“你不是拉住我了吗。”那人回答。

那语气自然诚恳，信任充斥，仅余细末颤音，像是强压下后怕反来予他安慰。他们平稳撑身坐起后，朱雀仍然反抱住他的友人。他埋在那人肩颈之间，叫那人心跳贴合自己胸膛。

“我会救你的，鲁路修。”他说，“我会在你掉下去之前救你的。”

他未摸及怀表圆盘，他听见钟声鸣响。


	4. Chapter 4

那表盘躺在座钟底下。

朱雀摸及腰间时才觉察到一环链扣松脱，他也不知道那东西是被叼咬走的还是有链缀相缠。表盘上多了划痕，然而大体无碍。他重新把它捏在手里时，指节有些发颤。

“那对你来说是件重要物事吧。”鲁路修说。他神情自然随意，仿佛方才险些跌落的并非自己。他扣着朱雀手心，手指搭握着他的。“别再弄丢了。”

那本是件无用物事，朱雀想。早已停滞，不复行走，有一世界甚至被早早随葬。时至如今物归于手，也不过是叫他多出一个提点自己的消遣途径。他用力握紧，抑住自己骤然而起的翻涌心绪。“……我很感谢你，”他说，“但是你不应该为了一件死物冒险。”

鲁路修望着他眼睛，他也同样认真回望。有一刻他们手指交错相叠，两人都像未觉不妥，又在某一时刻相视而笑，随后才自然松开。片刻之后米蕾·阿什弗德的招呼声一路持续到了学生会室，怀抱着一只跛脚的小东西。众人坐定之后，小家伙自然而然跳至鲁路修身边，围绕着他足腕打转。

又是一个取名议题被提出。朱雀自觉这一遭里自己有充分理由保持缄默，反倒是鲁路修在讨论声潮中似乎想张嘴抗议。而后在夏莉询问那绷带包扎是否有他的一份功劳在内、并得“有其他人帮忙”为回答时，米蕾便提出一种假设可能。

“有女朋友了吗？”

夏莉便露出慌张神情，目光旋即沿桌扫视，在另一端红发姑娘身上稍作停留。朱雀心不在焉地望着这般场景，思绪沿着时间叠合中两遭经历间的更多共性一路跑远，由着一份全备的了解，倒并没有特别理会那纯然针对一人的善意调侃。

然而世事无常唯有定律，比如这只照常跛着脚给人添乱的灰黑野猫，比如枢木朱雀对猫科动物无时不在的拉仇恨体质。

所以下一刻，还不待那调侃多落得一个结果，那不安分的小东西就在沿桌溜到朱雀面前、而他的确向它伸出手去尝试抚摸时，恶狠狠地咬上他的手指。

“喂亚瑟——！”

朱雀自然脱口而出片刻之后方觉不妥。他僵硬地抬起头来时，会室内所有人目光都已经向他集中而来，包括鲁路修在内都流露出惊诧表情。

“……咦？”

朱雀没有错过最后一人面上多浮现的一丝尴尬和一重血色。

 

卡莲走在学生会室当中时，想着鲁路修·兰佩路基大抵会是自己最烦的那类人。不谙世事，挥霍时间，仗着一些小聪明给自己取巧，并不抱有任何可见的长远志向。然而她也仅接触到这么多，他们的交集稀少、恐怕一辈子也不得增多。那不过是阿什弗德里头无数个打发时间的年轻学生当中的一个，只不过这一个恰巧比较出挑，碰面的几率又恰巧多一些。

米蕾隐约提及过那人身世不太寻常，无非是一个出身平凡的母亲和一个起初地位相差不小的父亲，加之打小就尽力带着一个妹妹打拼至今——也就此才叫她对那人的恶感削减了不少，但也算不得多么好奇。

她倚在楼梯口接扇要的电话，将声音拢在脸颊边，听他提及近日部署。他们的境况说不上多好，但总归也不太坏。他们多出一个神出鬼没的头目来，对出身含糊其辞，对未来愿景倒是高瞻远瞩。声音经歪曲，也见不着脸。然而多在泥地和坟头上摸爬滚打几遭的反抗组织成员尽是些聪明利己的理想主义者，在好奇心压过利己根源之前，他们很乐意保持这份默契。

ZERO是个平地里冒出来的奇迹，他们这么说。每一次微不足道的小胜利都足以叫他的神秘色彩多添上一重。玉城提及过几次也许该叫他试试看驾机出战，卡莲笑着驳斥了回去。他们约定好下一次见面时间，然后她听见脚步声。她挂下电话，转头而望向来人。

她大抵是没控制住自己、还是皱起了眉头。鲁路修用好奇神色望了她一眼，然后另一人露出微笑，摆手叫他先走。“怎么？”鲁路修说，“她看上去不像是个11区原住民友好者。”那番言论叫她有些搓火，在暗处捏着了拳头。而后枢木朱雀站在了她面前，再次摇头示意，兰佩路基副会长便终于离开，踏下楼层台阶前还狐疑地在他们两人之间扫视了一眼。

“有事吗？”她问。她打量面前那年轻人，她对他所知甚少，只知道他是枢木家仅存的直系后裔，入学时提及自己是名誉不列颠尼亚人，在新宿一战中因伤退役。他看上去不像是受了那类需要长久养复的伤损，考虑到他的年纪，倒像是小年轻见不得过多伤亡吃不得苦想方设法临阵脱逃。那本质和投机取巧、庸然度日的那类人并无区别，只叫她在隐约心生反感间，多想到一重也许那人不过是醒悟过来不愿向着实质上的同族开枪。她难说自己的情绪好恶是如何飘忽的，还在出神间忽而听及对方开了口。

“我还是很好奇你为什么要以这副面貌出现在学校。”朱雀说。卡莲的神经绷紧了，几乎是讶异地瞧着他，在她生出更多戒备前，朱雀耸了耸肩。“别误会，只不过我是军队出身，看习惯了各种装出来的或者真正的可怜鬼。一些被留下来折磨，一些被直接弄去送死。”他说，“如果注意到的话，判别一个人真实体魄如何还是件挺简单的事情。”

他眼神礼貌而不带多余情感地在她肩臂和膝骨上微微逗留示意，一触即收。他那般平静言说之际，恍然间显出平日里并未表露于人前的淡漠冷静。他那般说话时，卡莲辨不清他是否在暗示或讽刺一些事情。在她多生出一分厌恶或畏惧前，他又忽而闭了眼去。

“休妲菲尔特。”他叫她。他转过了身，只向着阶梯一角的窗栏。“我不问你来历和去向，也不问你的目的。”他说，“我只希望，如果可以的话，别把任何人卷进去。”

卡莲想自己应当有很多话可说，从装傻充愣到质问他凭什么妄加揣测，问他联想到了什么，问他揣测到了多少。枢木朱雀有着那般出身与矛盾经历，倘若他当真猜到她与抵抗组织有所牵连，她可以就自己明处的姓氏驳斥，他可以就近期的活跃动向进行论证，他可以出卖日本也可以回护——她发觉自己无从合理推想最为可能的后果。然而那警告本身叫她发怒，其内容像是写满了宁可置身事外的胆怯。

“你怕死吗？”她这么问，口气不善，话音落毕才觉察到自己情绪稍有失控。朱雀望着她，嘴角古怪地一抽。

“这不是命令，这是请求，或说愿望也无妨。”他这么说，没有回答她的问题。

 

红月，他想。

他对那女孩的认知更多来自于伪装面目和战地红莲，倒是直至近日活动才叫他多了些贴切感受。他想假若并非立场两异，她大抵是个很好的同伴——事实的确如此。然而她还年轻，未经过更为严苛的局面洗礼。抵抗组织内有不少人他都曾勉强认了脸熟，叫得出名姓，但那伙人还不成建制。他想自己足以领导一个成型组织，但想要将一群乌合之众团聚起来成为足以掀起波澜的力量——

“饶了我吧。”

他扑在床铺上发出哀叹时，C.C.从衣柜边发出一声冷哼。“到了这一步才来操心自己的能力问题吗？”她拔着尾音，语带讥讽，“还是说你只是在按照那家伙原本该有的行事方针亦步亦趋地来，现在才发现即使学得多么像也不可能完全按照那方法行事？”

“不——他妈的反抗阵线和他妈的黑色骑士团。”他爆了粗，手掌用力搓着自己的额发，“我已经习惯和一群正常理性听管而且成建制的成年人打交道了，结果到了现在，我感觉自己像在带一群小孩学走路。”

“你才是看起来最小的那个。”C.C.一针见血道。朱雀恼火地低吼了一声，听及她继续说：“对反抗组织这么头疼吗？你对你名义上的故乡还真是相当缺乏归属感呢。”

“你跟我谈归属感？”他指着自己鼻子，用上了不可置信的口吻，“认真的吗，C.C.？”

那魔女和他目光交接了片刻，叹了口气。

“我搞不懂你的想法，越来越搞不懂了。”她说，“如你所说，鲁路修·兰佩路基是应当走上这条道路的，就是说现在的他也会认可你的所作所为。不考虑同他联手吗？既能借助可行的力量，又能将他放在身边保护好，那才是更加高效的办法吧？”

“我知道。”他把脑袋埋回床上，声音发闷，“我尝试过跟他联手，我尝试过一次……我也想过如果，我是说，如果那合作的机会来得更早些，事态会不会往更好的方向发展。”

“然后——”

“然后我不敢冒险。”

他撑起身来，盯着房间门板一动不动地发愣。半晌过后他将一旁的面具捞在自己手里，在上头慢慢地屈指一弹。

“你问我是不是第一次往返，是的。我以为这机会的确可能只在缔结契约时发生。”他说，“所以这可能是仅有的一次机会，我可以拿自己的命做赌注，但是我不敢拿别的什么冒险。”他短促地笑了声。“我们合作过一回。倘若最终要走到那地步的话，即使我替代了他的位置……我也不想让他担负剩下的部分。”

“剩下的是什么？”

“死者既死，活着也同那无异。”

C.C.不做声了，浅色眼瞳安静地瞧着他。“你的确是及至来到这地方后才像个现世活人。”她沉默良久后才说。朱雀将那面具捧在手里，缓慢地躬下身去，前额抵着了那面具的边廓。

“他说没有别的办法，我想是的。”他说，“我作为ZERO是由他教导的，我也想不出别的可行出路。我不敢冒险，C.C.，你说我胆怯也无妨。如果我们携手，最终仍然走到了那一步去，就算掉转身份也……”

“所以你一开始就不打算再回到这里与他相会。”那女人用她年轻的嗓音说。她目光当中似淡了些好奇，然后多了怜悯。朱雀并不动弹，短暂瞥过她神情后，安静地合上了眼。

“是的。”

“你不想把他扯进来半分。”

“是的。”

“但是他找到你了。”

他发出一声促音，似哭似笑。

“……是的。”

 

“为了不再重蹈覆辙。”那是尤菲米娅的说法。

或更加繁复，或更加简练，或还多带了些天真的温柔情绪。鲁路修同她平等地双手交握时，看见那女孩的眼睛里流露出坚毅神色。而后那眼睛被藏于纷乱局势中，那眼睛的主人自一次困局当中挺身而出，站到众人身前，由着一群恐怖分子将自己作为筹码。

那消息传来时他蓦然起身，匆匆离开学校居所。他在到达军事领边界时恰巧赶上了一次自乱阵脚，那显而易见地昭告他一些事情，譬如柯内莉娅的弱点有多么容易被人掌控。倘若他想借此打压对方的风头的话，这会是一次很好的机会。这念头在他脑子里兜转了一道，及至他被卡在脸生的门卫面前、那人以一副不耐烦神情欲图驱散这平民学生时，他陡然听及一个拖长腔的声音：

“我可是早都说了，该要那位殿下给你准备一个正式头衔才对，兰佩路基。”

在所有怪人当中，罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德也是最特立独行的那一类。他们相识纯因着一次偶然而生的好奇，叫副会长来瞧上一眼传闻中正牌会长的未婚夫——“阿什弗德家的那个机密我也有所耳闻，殿下，还是说应当叫兰佩路基呢？”尤菲米娅在一旁竖起手指，示意这还是一个机密。那好像对数据资料以外的任何事都不太上心的年轻伯爵便耸了耸肩，算是应允了。他在带领鲁路修参观技术部时随口问了问小年轻的驾驶经验如何，一时兴起测试后得出的结论是惨不忍睹。尤菲米娅在旁边发笑时，悄声提及他大抵不用寻求战斗路径。

而后他们提及一架测试机型，应当搭载在修奈泽尔的座驾上。罗伊德捏着鼻子道大概能帮忙争取一下，不过他并不保证那会有什么结果，也不保证那东西能长久被扣留下来。他们谈论这些只像谈及一件新颖玩具，稍微一提及似乎就被抛在脑后。及至此刻，罗伊德再现于他眼前，他才隐约记起那么回事。

“我不确定拿一个头衔有多明智，”鲁路修深吸了口气，“我恐怕还不能冒险暴露在柯内莉娅的眼皮底下。”

“我对你们内部的勾心斗角可没什么兴趣。”罗伊德回答他，“我只想告诉你，你大概是赶上了一个好时机。”

柯内莉娅在准备一次援救，从总督府到军营都一片忙乱；在解决过权限问题后，再没人有兴趣找他们麻烦。罗伊德并没有当即解释，他在一片混乱当中大步流星时双肩以一种奇特频率摆动，好像只在独行，全忘了身后还跟着一人。鲁路修试图小跑几步追上时，他忽而刹了步子。他们停驻在实验场外围，各自瞪视，互相沉默了片刻。

“尤菲米娅殿下的处境不太乐观，”他说，“你想救她吗？”鲁路修蹙起了眉头。

“我是为此而来的。”

“就像抓住救命稻草一样，兰佩路基。”那年轻伯爵瞧着他，冰蓝色的眼珠看上去不似正常理智活人所有，既无刻意嘲弄，也无丝毫怜悯。他陈述过后，遥遥指向了实验场末端。一架黢黑阴影盘踞，隐约亮起金属冷光。

“玩具备好了，”他说，“虽然我并不看好这次实战，不过我挺期待你会弄出什么有趣结果。”

 

“高文。”他轻声念道。

帝国军方的排布比他所想的要高明许多，好似有人在自高空俯瞰格局，像操纵棋局一般推助局势去到他们所需的理想状态。那不像是柯内莉娅的作风，倒像是有人从中接去了指令权，连柯内莉娅本人都予以惊愕反应。那布局当中隐隐抛来一个邀请，一次合作，反叫他失去了主动权。那并没有打破他的布局，只叫他生出一丝被窥破的不安。

ZERO首次现世的这一个夜晚，并宣布了黑色骑士团的成立，成型组织划开了同叛乱阵线界限。第三皇女得以被营救，他在面具底下目送那窈窕身影远去时心下一颤。那丝颤栗被他强压而下，强行拐往与其来源相反的路途。平民尽被营救，现场播报集中而来，他们言及庇佑弱者、言及公义时，那当中作秀的主角内心几近冰冷。由此一场波澜自微末而起，万事走上正轨，所有既知与未知的路途一并铺展开来。

然后他昂首相望，在夜色当中捕捉到一个飘浮于空的影子。卡莲在他近旁紧张地询问那是否是一架新型号的装甲骑，倘若帝国有那般武器的话形势可能不太乐观——他命令她不要制造恐慌，她应了是。然后他在暗处攥紧拳头。

高文，他想。他轻声念那词节时，似像将它含在舌根深处不愿倾吐。那一刻他似看见变量重返，幽灵在长久蛰伏后苏醒。他手足发凉，凝望着那天边缓缓收缩的翅翼光膜，一时间呼吸都暂凝滞了。冷静，他想。冷静。迄今为止已有不少格局出现了偏差，那么帝国方面拿出什么机体来都不为怪。考虑到改天他甚至可能碰上一架兰斯洛特，出现那架装甲骑也不值得太过惊奇。

他在面具底下咬紧牙关，连着一丝唇肉都夹紧生疼。他看着那影子，似看着久远鬼魅。他耗费很久才平复呼吸，强硬地阖上眼去，忽而感到一丝疲惫。


	5. Chapter 5

“你脸色不好。”

鲁路修在课间走至他友人桌边时，见着对方瑟缩了一下。他捧过朱雀的头脸，轻轻拍打了一下。教室后侧的注意力短暂集中过来，又随性地散乱开。年轻的名誉不列颠尼亚人茫然地望着他亲昵举动，眨了眨眼。

“我不记得你有特别早出晚归。”鲁路修说，“没休息好？在这里过得不适应吗？”思及对方原本的好强性格与现下情状的比对，他心下浮起一丝歉疚。将枢木朱雀排出军队、放至寻常生活当中，归根究底还是他在自作主张。然而——他想——那人险些死去，若他不加以干预，天知道意外会在何时发生。这念头只能叫他不至于后悔，却丝毫无助于叫他削减那点良心不安。然而朱雀反倒先弯下眼角，露出温暖微笑。

“没有，”他说，“我很感激你为我做的一切。”

他抬手时搭在了还没撤开的腕臂上，指茧扫过了轻薄皮肤下暗中跃动的腕脉。鲁路修由着这一般自然亲昵的反应而愣了会儿神，回神过后才隐约觉察到心脏震颤快了一丝。“稍微有点失眠，”然后他听见朱雀说，“老毛病，大概是因为这阵子太悠闲了，没什么地方让人耗费精力。”

“好的，我会告诉米蕾让她给你多排班。”

“——喂！”

但是他看上去很疲惫，鲁路修想。他思来想去觉得对方着实处在一类多数时无处可去的受限境况里，那么大抵是被什么东西多耗费了些心神。朱雀放开他手腕，隐蔽地打了个哈欠。那副强打精神却又毫无戒备的困顿模样看上去——有些可爱。

年轻的兰佩路基也感到了一丝茫然，那丝茫然没有持续太久，旁边有人闲谈着经过，几个关键词飘进了他的耳朵。“你在操心什么事吗？”他低声问，“我是说，听说日本解放阵线好像——”

“——黑色骑士团。”朱雀说。他看上去提了些神，表情有些古怪。“如果你在说走上台前的那部分的话。”

“传闻京都六家都对此有所反应——”

“理论上我已经是个名誉不列颠尼亚人了。”朱雀说，“不过是啊，这是挺让人意外。”

那就是了，鲁路修想。如若枢木朱雀对近来那阵风波毫无反应才是反常。他叹了口气，斜靠在了课桌边缘。“你觉得他们在做正确的事吗？”他这么问，瞧着朱雀讶异地挑高了眉毛。

“为什么问我？”

“因为你姓枢木，显而易见。”

“那么我该如何评判‘正确’这个说法呢，鲁路修？”那人问他，“政治立场？层级观念？行事手段？”那双瑛绿眼睛里多出了繁复意味，旋即短暂地闭拢了一会儿。“我不知道，那很难说——我不知道。”

“我以为你会简单地告诉我‘那手段不对头、不好、不行’，讲一些听上去挺理想化的大道理，然后我们会就此吵上一架。”鲁路修说。朱雀哼出声鼻音，把头扭转了些。鲁路修搭着他肩膀，轻轻拍了拍。“嘿，别太生气。”

“怎么可能。”朱雀说。他声音有些含混，听上去沮丧大于其它任何情感。他长久没有回头，但伸手搭着了鲁路修的手背。“我倒是更想听听你的看法。”他说。鲁路修由得手掌被叠覆在两重温暖体温之间，稍微眯起了眼睛。

“我不知道。”他坦诚道，“我想那更应当被称之为‘必要的事’。”

那话语出口间他恍惚觉察到对方身躯颤抖了一下。他稍微摁下实感时，朱雀反向摩挲刮过了他的指节。那部分皮肤在他们各自松去触碰后还微微发烫，叫鲁路修被迫多深呼吸了一回。“你倒没有旗帜鲜明地反对呢。”朱雀喃喃道。鲁路修摇了摇头，重心挪到了另一侧腿上，抄起胳膊翻开单掌细数起来。

“老实说我还挺佩服那个ZERO的。”他说，“能聚拢一些散乱的乌合之众搞出现下的阵仗来，试图把自己树立成一个神秘标杆，隐藏自己、保证安全又容易给人象征感，能立为信仰符号也说不准……”

那很接近于他先前的构想了。他早先便有了模糊计划，只由得与尤菲米娅的偶遇铺开了另一种可能而放弃了那类道路。他想那的确挺了不起，乃至由着路途两分的境况而稍觉得可惜。那类隐蔽合作大概只得在特殊情况下进行，他不无惋惜地想着，口头未停。

“……能在不列颠尼亚的旗帜下掀起这么些波澜，在民间的口碑也还不错——你笑什么？”

鲁路修终于刹住了话音，困惑地瞧着朱雀用力绷着了嘴角，仍然抑制不住透出一丝奇怪的笑意。他那么一提，友人也就放弃了掩饰，吭声发笑，乃至爆发出一阵低微的咳嗽。鲁路修的询问不得回答，但当他平复下呼吸时，原先那般挥之不去的颓唐气息好似削减了不少。

“我只是很少见你这么称赞谁。”朱雀说，语调愉快上扬，“那人该感到荣幸才是。”

鲁路修被那瑛绿眼睛瞧着，恍惚感到胸腔当中轻飘飘地浮了起来。

 

“你只需要一个挂名。”尤菲米娅说。

她亲昵地挽着了她皇兄的手，带着他从长廊上漫步。克洛维斯的画幅悬挂在墙沿，鲁路修在行经时一一凝望而过。及至他借着些残存物事来回忆，那一贯只在新闻场合隐见的血亲形廓才显得真实了些、的确是血肉之躯了，然而那死者既死，残存的也不过是些浮光掠影。

他望见宫廷庭院，一些眉目慵懒的贵妇，一些曾眼熟过的皇室中人。他望见娜娜莉和自己，还有他们的母亲。玛丽安娜的微笑在画幅当中显得单薄而老旧，像一片漆至光鲜的枯叶。他在那图幅前暂驻脚步，尤菲米娅也随之而停。

“克洛维斯皇兄前来此地也有你们的原因，”她轻声道，“有些人始终没有放弃寻找你们，所以鲁路修——”

“我知道，”他说，“但那毫无意义。”

因皇帝亲手将他们从皇城行伍中除名，真相被遮掩，疑虑被种下，无数尘烟在上头倾覆，时至如今已经再无多少人确切记得他母亲的死。一个克洛维斯无从扭转这一事实，克洛维斯本人也成为被尘烟埋没的一部分。鲁路修半拢在袖口底下的手紧了紧，转头凝望尤菲米娅的脸孔。

“我们是被放弃过、乃至放逐过的成员，尤菲，你知道这意味着什么。我不能冒险暴露在柯内莉娅眼前，那很可能等同于暴露给皇帝。或许以后可以，但不是现在。”他说，“至少需要有自保的余地——如果再有什么波折，至少我得保障娜娜莉的安全。”

他坦言不能相信的是她至亲的一个依凭。那女孩的神情稍显黯淡，但还是轻轻点了头。“皇姐或许知道些什么，”她说，“她一直对玛丽安娜殿下心生崇敬，若我没记错的话，她提及过她曾负责过白羊宫的驻守工作。”那乍来的线索叫鲁路修久久不语，直至尤菲米娅将他的胳膊晃了晃，他才重新提起些对话的精神来。“你可以挂一个头衔，但是稍微隐于人前。”她说，“高文对战局的把控力很好，皇姐也承认这一点。就算是总督府的秘密军师——”

“你在规划些什么呢？”鲁路修问她。她浅笑不语，眼睛里写着这暂时还是个秘密。她的确在请求自己的帮助，他想。而那的确有助于他在体系内部立稳脚跟。“反正我已经答应过你了。”他说。他们重新开始漫步时，他自侧镜当中瞥见自己身影，作为第三皇女的座上客而礼服束身，洁白外衣裹覆，金线浮边，同色配置亦自腰往下连至足膝。他拨过柔软领巾之余，低声抱怨了这副打扮叫他不大适应。尤菲米娅说那是他原本应得的地位，他蹙眉相视时便无辜一笑，摆明了在这种细枝末节处不听劝解。鲁路修有些沮丧地想起他这位皇妹从前是个多么古灵精怪的德行，哀叹了一声。

“你那次指挥救了我的性命，鲁路修，”她温言道，“还有许多人的。”

“那不全是我的功劳。”他回答她，“我仔细想过了，那次即使没有我的介入，黑色骑士团多费几番周折可能也能完成援救。说不准你应该感谢ZERO才是。”尤菲米娅闻言而浮露一丝复杂神情，喃喃道那人自称负责了克洛维斯的死。那丝复杂神情很快全换为好奇，随着她的言语而溢出：

“你觉得那是怎样的一个人呢？”

 

枢木朱雀很想用力揉一揉眉心或者太阳穴，该死的面具。

京都方面送来了崭新机式，造型张狂，与不列颠尼亚出品的造型有很大不同。交接中说这具机体性能相当优越，属于最新一代研制成品，独立开发，思路独特——他哼出一声鼻音，由着黑色骑士团一干初始成员随在他身后。玉城在唠唠叨叨，说头目要不要找台比无赖更好的座驾。朱雀稍微仰头看着那架红色机体的全貌，觉得自己浑身上下连皮肤到骨头都在疼。

然后他回头看了眼一干人等的表情，沉默了片刻。

“红月。”

“什么？”

“交给你了。”

卡莲愣愣地指向自己的鼻尖，在被玉城大呼小叫地拍了一掌背后才反应过来。“给我？”她露出惊喜神色，又显得有些惶恐，“可是——”

“你的战斗记录是最优，考虑到战力配置最大化需求，请你服从调配。”

“——可是——”

“……不要让我重复第二遍。”

朱雀压着干巴巴的嗓子说完，深呼吸了三次才平复下来。他觉得此刻卸下面具大概会发现自己的嘴角抽了筋。

自红月卡莲寻着了她未来的专属座驾起，他似乎恍惚把握到了一些事情。作为高性能战争兵器，兰斯洛特迄今为止仍未在帝国军制内高调亮相。他猜想大抵是因为罗伊德把所有的驾驶员都抱怨了个遍，经他眼光苛刻挑选一番后决定没有合适零件不如不用。好像即使他扭转了不少轨迹，潜在仍有无数细节与旧貌关联。

红莲贰式的存在与归属像是佐证了这一点，也可能没说明任何事。

高文，他闭着眼想。一旦他开始留心，那影子的存在就不再是个多么隐蔽的秘密。一架黑色幽灵，蛰伏在战场彼端，由着场合不同，在一些时候默契退让、一些时候安静旁观着抵抗阵线狠狠受挫。一架可悬浮的装甲骑不被投入正面战场一事叫一些有心之人感到不解，叫他心下不详预感更加重了几分。于他的印象比对而言，高文提早出现了太多，起到的作用倒是和从前的兰斯洛特相一致——叫黑色骑士团一方遭遇愈发严重的挫败，不过后者是针对战力而言，前者是针对军略而言。

像有人在暗中操纵棋局，他想。他曾经熟悉这份感觉。将行军布阵当作走卒般摆弄，不计牺牲，只计目的。时至如今他也学会了这类管控方式，起初出于粗拙模仿，结合以往实战经验倒也有效；而后他生生将自己逼迫至愈发纯熟的地步，因那大抵是作为ZERO所必需的。在他飞速与现下角色磨合的阶段当中，帝国军制也显得愈发难缠，仿佛有人在将这般战局倾轧当作一次有趣试练。

他强硬压下一类不安联想，将注意力转投到京都方面的初步接触上。

他试探过鲁路修的态度，在那人晚间随意地驻足他房门口漏下两句闲聊时，或在一两次促膝长谈叙旧间。一个帮衬了自己一把的故友旧识，他提醒自己鲁路修·兰佩路基现下的定位。寻常学生，不参军政，同非凡力量、同反抗势力之间的联系都在开始前就被截断。因而他们的谈话止于缅怀与友善的互相打趣，偶尔他表露出亲昵态度时，鲁路修也给予自然回应。那提醒他们至今仍然默契不减，亦叫他加倍小心谨慎。

鲁路修没有流露出对总督府的多少亲近之意，只稍微提了一嘴他可能还有旧怨未结。他那般说时口吻真诚，朱雀便信了。然而早先那由着一纸特批指令而涉及的军方背景仍叫他心生疑窦，久久挂怀不去。

“如果那是真的，那又如何呢？”C.C.曾抄着胳膊冷淡问他，“如果他的确乘着他原先的座驾，驻足在敌对阵营里——那才是他原本应属的阵营也说不定……如果那是真的，你打算怎么办呢？”

“你一早就有被杀的觉悟，也有杀人的准备。”她说，“你的准备或许过于充分了。但是你，枢木朱雀，你的弱点太过显著，也容易被人掌控。如你所说，倘若对方是最重要的那一个，那特定的一个——那么你根本不可能向他开枪。”

那魔女言语笃定，口吻平淡，轻而易举揭去一层本就轻薄的掩饰。她阐述过后便不再搭理他，由得他心绪几经翻涌后跌回谷底。对，他想，没错。即便能将局势拨起涟漪、做好了登往世界舞台的觉悟，双手染血，也不惮将自己钉在末端刑台上，唯独那一件事是他再做不到的。

 

他手中转着一枚白色王棋。

高文隐蔽在石岗之间，周遭帝国军势排布齐整。成队列的苏德兰在山道间迅速滑行时，战势信息纷纷向黑色机体折返信息。鲁路修·兰佩路基安静地端坐其中，仍是那副皇室座上宾打扮，漫不经心地在手头拿捏着一枚棋子。

那般披挂依然叫他不甚适应，好像他一早舍弃过的姓氏连同往昔阴影一道向他折返。然而假若他所作所为都是必由之径，他也不得不认下这般附赠。从内部摄取不列颠尼亚的权能总归是比旗帜鲜明地奋起抗争要来得简单，离他所求的真相更近，对于娜娜莉而言也更加安全。除此以外，他对于黑色骑士团其实并无恶感，他想假使到了一定地步、须得动摇不列颠尼亚的根基，那般反抗势力或许还将成为助力。

这想法相当危险，在帝国军队的傲慢不减、纯血派的深根驻扎与无数对本国表尽忠诚的官兵当中实属异端，只得被按下不表。

战局指向成田时，黑色骑士团多少露出些孤注一掷的意味，好似下定决心要达成一处战略目标。鲁路修将另一枚棋子捻在手头，认真打量。骑士执黑子，他想。他以为ZERO应当是另一枚王棋，然而他思忖许久后，鬼使神差地将手指点向了既定的那角色。

ZERO并不常显于人前，对于一个领导者而言这算作寻常，但对其行事风格而言并非如此。他向尤菲米娅谈起过这类古怪观感，唯有置身棋局者方能摸清对手套路——黑色骑士团的军略更像是一个惯于冲锋陷阵的战士所为，由着丰富经验围绕几个战力核心铺展开来。那更像是执行者而非决策者容易提出的战术，可惜他难以判定究竟哪类形式更胜一筹。

这情况不该出现才是，尤菲米娅回答。“因为我这一位皇兄在某些时候是个不肯服输的自大狂。”她并不隐晦地提及他们幼时经历，他在棋局上把克洛维斯杀得落花流水后不愿多看一旁露出和善笑意的修奈泽尔一眼。鲁路修恼火地力争道那时他年龄不满十岁，尤菲米娅的眼神自稍带顽皮当中软化下来，轻轻捧着了他的手。

“不过如果像你说的那样，ZERO应该是个作战经验丰富的人，那就并不奇怪。”她说，“或许是抵抗阵线的人，或许在海外摸爬滚打了许久，在死亡线上挣扎过来……那是我们都不曾接触过的领域，鲁路修，你或许可以像走棋一样摆布局势，性命都不视为性命——”

她或许带了几分谴责，或许没有。他们手掌一并相托时，当中并无血污。女孩的声音温柔而轻缓，不过言及一个事实：

“——可你还不曾亲手向人开过一枪。”

有一天他会做的，鲁路修想。他一向是做好那准备的，连同被射杀的心理预备都一并做好。那是他踏足战地的缘由，而非单纯端坐后方留守安全处。

他又想及克洛维斯的死，隐约怀疑起对于宣称对此负责的那人而言是否真有绝对安全的地带。

此刻他坐在黢黑机体当中，遥遥望着了战局，目光锁定了对头的一台装甲骑。黑色骑士团当中出现一抹朱红色彩时，给军阵带来了相当巨大的麻烦。然而他并未将注意力全锁定那一处，反倒多分了些神在另一架隐蔽机体上。不甚起眼，同抵抗军的量产机型相比只在涂漆和边角处稍有区别。他启动浮翼时那机体忽而有所响应，似在试图把控他的动向。鲁路修隔着观察屏仔细打量，机体改变动向间棋子磕碰。

“ZERO。”他轻轻念着，恍然觉得当中那人也在向自己望来。


	6. Chapter 6

“……然后我爸说，‘去他的扫尾！’于是他就一直跟我抱怨了半个小时，我这辈子都没听他唠叨过那么久。”夏莉说。她的声音在耳边飘忽，带着一丝尖细的紧张，又稍微带了不满。与此同时一面手掌在他眼前快速挥动起来。“鲁路修，你在听吗？”

被唤名者眼神一凝，装作若无其事一般向她微笑。“我在听啊。”他迅速回答道，“我觉得你应该——嗯，替你父亲庆幸一下才是。”

菲内特，他不出声地念着女孩的姓氏。他在别处见过这姓氏。在搜集成田的情报时，有一处研究所被做了个不甚显眼的标记，待他好奇心起欲查看个究竟时，讶异地发觉他缺乏调用研究所详细资料的权限。尤菲米娅的授权至此为止，在他悄悄查证后，发觉甚至柯内莉娅的授权也不会管用。那部分权限被划归在克洛维斯的名义底下，在他倒霉地殒命后便被封存。他并非不能破解权限封锁，然而他不太确定自己担负得起随之而来的后果。

克洛维斯是知情者，克洛维斯死了。

鲁路修对此谨慎地多留了份心，从其它不起眼的琐碎信息当中翻找起一些蛛丝马迹。人事尚能查证，于是他在研究所成员名单当中看见一个菲内特。他想于情于理，在他得以查证明白之前，那地方都应当被安静保留。

帝国方面军与黑色骑士团交战时差些引起了一次山崩，然而不知是他有意控制、还是对方也有意规避，最终没有发生多么不可挽回的结果。他对那架隐蔽机体感到万分好奇，那机体附近隐约有一个白色身影浮现，他在观测屏上茫然相视许久，与一处晦暗记忆悄然重叠。

帝国追查，克洛维斯追查，新宿封锁，屠杀惨案，隐蔽行动实质，“剧毒瓦斯”。研究所，权限封锁。知情者。他思来想去，倘若抵抗组织的确曾在新宿活动、而黑色骑士团出身于此的话，最后帝国寻查的物事落在那方阵营手中也不足为奇。那当中的秘密，他想，ZERO杀死了克洛维斯——

“我觉得你根本没对音乐会乃至这次行程本身提起兴趣。”夏莉的声音将他的注意力稍稍拉回现实。女孩撇下了嘴，叹了口气。“麻烦告诉我你没在后悔答应我出来这一趟，拜托。”

“怎么会，我乐在其中。”鲁路修拾起温和声音，“我只是在想，你父亲的处境好像不怎么好，在那种战乱波及的情况下能安全归来挺幸运的。听他抱怨总比参加他的葬礼要好。”

“你太悲观了。”女孩拧了把他的胳膊。鲁路修笑着道歉，将那徘徊不去的疑惑暂且压下了些，接过了她递来的饮料罐。

他回屋时已至傍晚，朱雀仍然不见踪影。他想自己应当问问对方平日外出游荡时的去处，但凡名誉不列颠尼亚人在租界范围内行走，还缺乏一星半点军职伴身，总归还是不太能叫人放心。“也许你应该多问些事情。”娜娜莉说，看上去欲言又止。那副模样叫鲁路修皱起眉头，轻轻捧着了她的手安抚。

“什么？”

“朱雀。”她小声说，“我握着他的手时，觉得……他有很多话都没说出来。我们共处的时候他很开心，但是——他太苦闷了，哥哥。他经历的可能比我们能想象的还复杂沉重。”

“那么我该责怪他了。”鲁路修说，“我还以为我多少是个可以让人放心倾诉的对象呢。”

他口气当中有些忿忿不平，及至娜娜莉浮上些微笑意他才觉察到自己微妙的失控心绪。他咳嗽了一声，装作无事般撤开手去，转身回了房间。

枢木朱雀没有赶上晚饭。他踏入门厅时，风衣肩头浸上了深暗水渍。鲁路修探头看望时，咲世子正在敦促他去洗个热水澡换套衣服躺进被窝，而他在笑着对这份叮嘱道谢。“我忘了带伞。”他对上鲁路修的视线时这么简要解释，而后便往自己房间去了。鲁路修稍一迟疑，多跨了几步去阻拦。他忽而撑在门前时朱雀差些没刹住脚，几乎撞在他身前，肩臂都柔软相触。而后朱雀略显局促地退了一步，有些讶异地问了句“什么”。

鲁路修一时不知道该如何开腔，只好先不咸不淡地问了句他今日的去向。“随处走了走。”朱雀说，“呃……谢谢关心？你呢，今天是不是和夏莉出去了？”

“是啊，早先约好的音乐会。恐怕没谁在状态内。”鲁路修揉了揉眉心，“她父亲差点出了意外，她有点后怕，装得满不在乎还在抱怨。”他见着朱雀似乎松了口气，眼角一抽。“你关心这个？我还以为你和卡莲关系更近点。”

朱雀摸了摸自己的鼻尖。“事实上我是，”他温声道，“比较想知道你的去向。”

他看上去湿漉漉的，蓬松褐发都压低了些，鬓角向下淌着水滴。那点潮冷雨水的感念一并覆压在他面貌轮廓上，将他双眼都染作一类深暗苔绿。他放松微笑时那便似了柔软沼泽，面上还蒙着些不明就以的悲哀。那一刻鲁路修为这答案失神了一秒，想这不过是寻常关切、也并非不同寻常；然后他烦躁地想娜娜莉说得没错，那人大抵有许多话不曾言说。

“还有呢？”他问，“你问我这些，然后从不打算多说你自己的经历？”

“怎么？觉得我行迹可疑？”

“老天啊我只是在关心你。”

朱雀安静了片刻，伸手去握上门把。

他探手过去时压到鲁路修撑在门沿的胳膊，鲁路修恼火地想着这算不算临阵脱逃时蓦然觉察到他们间距太近，形似自己被抵在门板上、身躯交叠，肩臂胸腹都有了短暂微妙磕碰。他在近处看着了友人的眼睛，一片柔软深沼，全然映出自己模样。有一刻他恍然以为会有一个亲吻接踵而至，他为这愚蠢念头唾弃自己时方觉自己被拉入了一个拥抱。

“谢谢。”那人在他耳边说，于片刻间在他腰后揽抱，而后轻易松脱，压下门把同他错身而进了房间。五秒过后鲁路修贴着重新关拢的门板滑坐下去，头脑放空，目光涣散又凝聚，半晌才拾回一个悲哀念头，想着枢木朱雀其人的存在大抵就是他生命当中最大的一个跌宕起伏经历。

 

“你需要练习。”

C.C.的声音从另半侧床铺上响起时，朱雀刚刚闭上眼睛。“什么？”他声音含糊地问。那声音在他背后发出一阵嗤笑，说他装傻充愣。

“你显然知道Geass的作用机制。”她说，“那力量会逐渐增强，失去控制，最终浮现于表层，无法再进行抑制。我不知道你自己私下测试过多少次极限，但是光我见过的就够多了。那般使用早晚会失去控制，如果你不加以练习，你的存在大概就会从现世消失了。”

“……什么？”

“你会被永远夹在时间的缝隙当中，那一刻。你的形躯或许会被凝固，但是你的意识只会在无尽漫长的静驻中消亡。”C.C.的声音冷静异常，“如果你不加以练习，那么就会落得那个结果。不管你最终目的是什么，可能都无法达成。”

“听上去是个很好的牢笼。”他说。C.C.从背后踢了他一脚，他苦笑了一声。“如果那结果是注定的，你为什么还专门提起？”

“因为你的力量根源，”她说，“并不似寻常契约者那般简单。”

一双手臂轻柔地环过他颈项，一只手遮着了他的右眼。那魔女在他耳畔低语，行距暧昧，言辞冷酷。“你的力量形式不如寻常契约者所有，他们藉由与集体无意识的关联而扭曲人心，”她轻声道，“而你则是跨越了那桎梏，你在扭曲现实本身。”

“那么你的命轨必定是同世界本身所纠缠的。”她说，“我不知道为什么会发生这种情况，你的愿力既能带着你来到这一步，我猜你是接触过神明本身的。倘若你的意识曾与集体无意识进行同调，那可以解释你的愿力强度……虽然那依然不能解释这力量的作用形式。”

“所以说——”

“既以世界现实为根基，你可以控制它停滞，也可以控制它反向运作。”她说，“我相信你往返回来不是纯为了挽留什么的，你还想、你也确实是在改变些什么。因而在那心愿作用下，你大抵也会拥有叫世间万物正常运转的能力。”

他本打算说这能力似无用，在出口前忽而把握到一丝头绪，将往后所有将成未成的计划线索都串联，关乎那命定的黄昏，关乎他应当如何阻挡那一步。他睁眼望进夜色当中：“你意识到了？”

“你要阻止查尔斯？是的，那很好猜。”

“我还以为你会象征性阻拦我一下。”

“你以为我为什么会设法避开帝国眼线？”

他们各自沉默了片刻，朱雀将手探去床头，安静地握住怀表冰冷圆廓。他并听不见指针转动声响，只有一人呼吸与另一人的。事情开始明朗了，他想。这无益于驱散他心头沉坠阴霾，只叫他稍微缓了口气。

“如果不想把自己逼疯的话，我建议你尽早开始练习。”C.C.说。她松开了腕臂，平稳地退开了一段间距。“我上一个失控的契约者经历可不怎么愉快，”她说，“同样是不通过视觉或言语而作用的能力，差不多是把他给弄疯了——哦，我还不知道你是否见过他。”

“那是谁？”

“我叫他毛。”

“……我见过，虽然很久以后才意识到他的实际身份。”

朱雀勉强拼凑起那仅得一面之缘的年轻人的样貌形态，从稀薄记忆当中想着那一人的确像是疯了。“没记错的话他近期会找到附近。”他说，“寻找你的下落，我想。然后试图将你带走之类的。”

“你打算怎么应对呢？”

“我不知道。我会直接把你交出去也说不定。”

“……我真感谢你的诚实。”

他又挨了一脚。朱雀把表盘捧在自己眼前，盯着凝滞指针看了许久。

“我不太确定你在现任皇帝的计划当中起到了多大作用，我也无法判断往后你的作用会偏向积极还是消极更多。”他说，“但如果毛把你带走，用尽一切手段阻止你被帝国方面找到，叫那计划从根源上被截断，没准也是件好事。”

“真够残酷的，枢木。”

“你不是已经知道了吗？”

C.C.没有继续给他捣乱，她的声息沉寂了一阵，朱雀几乎以为她已经睡着了。他也犯了困，勉强挥去眼眶当中骤起的一丝针扎似的疼痛。他的意识都快陷入浅眠，那魔女的声音才在梦境边缘重新响起。“他像个孩子，他会有报复心，对你的报复心，”她说，“只因为我曾与另一人缔结契约这事实本身。”她发出喟叹，带着那类令人心烦的、洞悉一切的观感。“他不会用我来要挟你的，他会读取人心，他想报复的话，很容易就能把人的弱点捏在手中，用以在人们的长处上挫败他们本人。而你的弱点，枢木朱雀……”

她的声音在梦境边缘游走迂回，好似要落定一个梦魇。

“我说过了，你的弱点太明显了。”

 

“你在想我为什么找你。”那年轻人说。

他的身形高挑，打扮古怪，双眼被连贯镜片遮罩，宽大耳机挂在颈上。他说话的口吻和仅露的神情一并透出一丝近乎天真的好奇，下一秒又成为神经质的夸大笑意。“多有趣啊，鲁路修·兰佩路基，”他说，“现在反而是你变得无趣了许多。”

然后他用唇形拼字，他说无趣、天真，他嘴角撇下浓厚嘲弄。他说兰佩路基，兰佩路基，我应当拿你怎么办呢？“什么？”鲁路修问。他想自己遇上了一个自说自话的疯子，然后那疯子便板起了脸。

“我可没疯，我只是来找一个人。我最重要的一个。”他认真地说，“她待在另一个人身边，一个混球，我得把她带走才行。”

“那就去找她，然后跟那个混球对拼。”

“不那么急。我要面对的阻力可能没我原来以为的大，可能只要她点个头就行了。”他笑起来，“但是等等，我从那家伙那里发现了一些很有趣的事情。有趣之处在于，它们当中有相当一些还不曾发生过，可能永远也不会发生了。他改变了事情发展的方向，不过很可惜没能改掉全部。”他挠了挠下巴，随后轻轻拍在鲁路修肩上。“考虑到它们曾经可能发生的形式，我决定提前清算一些旧账。”

那番言论倒是听得明白，就是此间逻辑听上去像个彻底的疯子。鲁路修这么想着，嘴上说着“我不知道那和我有什么关系”。“我说了我没疯。”那年轻人不耐烦道，“这事本来只该跟你扯上关系才对，倒是那疯子随便篡改到这地步，由着那类力量，契约……哼，也不知道她看上了他的哪方面才能。才能？就是像我这样的——什么？你在想我在说什么？”他咧开嘴，随着大笑而爆发出一阵咳嗽。“哦，抱歉——”

鲁路修想不着痕迹地把身子挪开，被那人用力摁住，将他推入林荫后方，避过一波运动服还未换下的、嘻嘻哈哈的社团解散洪流。人群经过时那陌生人发出一声苦闷的低哼，像那噪声对他造成了多么巨大的影响一般。然而他并未放松钳制态势，反倒重新挂上一丝嘲笑，压低了声音：

“——我忘了你对此一无所知。”

鲁路修望着他样貌，强令自己冷静一些。那人只是耸耸肩，揽开外套边角掏着了一柄手枪。他将枪械在手头转了几遭，然后完全握紧，抵在鲁路修的胸口后咧嘴笑开。

“哦，恐惧。”他轻声道，“你还没到那地步，你还不是完全不怕死。不过也不奇怪，你还没杀过人呢。你看着那情景大概还会觉得恶心，我是说，发生在你眼前的话？”

他另一只手比出开枪手势，顶着自己太阳穴摁了一发，嘴里弹出一声愉快的“梆”。“你说够了吗？”鲁路修冷哼了一声，“我可没多大兴趣听你在这狂妄地胡扯。”那话语像引爆了对方的某个开关，叫他又爆发出一阵大笑。那枪口抵着了他的校服前襟。

“我现在可以说话，很多很多话。一直讲下去，兰佩路基。”那人唱歌一般地说，“你那些可怜的、无趣的、微不足道的小秘密——说真的，为什么这么无趣呢？你竟然没有在刻意隐瞒多少有价值的事，那真叫我少了很多乐子。”

 

这地方少了一架天平，一盘棋。毛说。

那年轻人重新出现在他眼前时，和他自记忆中勉强拼起的残存样貌像是别无二致。毛的气色不错，好像相较而言以往、或说在那未曾发生的轨迹当中，他曾受过更严重的伤损。他没那么疯，也或许实质上更疯了。他翻开掌心，在空地中比划他所描绘的缺少的物件。“然而现在也不需要那些东西了，”他一本正经道，“理论来说我对挫败他没什么兴趣，因为他一无所知。”

“所以你把他牵扯进来有何用意？”

“明知故问。”毛嗤笑一声，“但是当然啦，即使去掉弱点这一重因素，我倒也想往他身上开几个枪眼试试看。”他朝着自己身上比划，肩头，胸腹，然后摊开双手。“那该有多疼呢？我不知道。我只能从你脑袋里读到旁观者的一点混乱记忆，但‘我’的确是因你们俩联手而死过一回。那曾经是他的主意，对不对？总是他的主意。”

他们并伫在那宽大窗璃下，在静滞当中，由着一类特异能力、思维触感同那掌控时间者的相连而发生这般巧合，一个本应毫无还手余地的小角色成为万千湮没于世界轨迹者当中的一个特例。毛在那晦暗光景当中自由地单手比划，一手仍执着枪，朝着一人的脑袋。

“哦，你想杀我了。”他说着，语气散漫，既不惊讶也不慌乱，“我们不妨打个赌消遣一下，比如说，猜猜看在你动手干掉我之前，我来得及往他身上开几个枪眼？我知道你能躲开枪击，但你不能阻止扣向别人的一发子弹。你总是不能阻止，对不对？”

所以万千变量总有特异，朱雀想。所以世事并不能完全由他所掌控，即便他应当熟知发展趋势，然而既拨动了轨迹，便有了无常。毛不算是个多么重大的威胁，更加叫人担心的是这一信号——除去C.C.之外，的确还有人得以探清他的来历与能力、且不会完全为他所摆布。出于偶然也好，本就存在固有可能也罢，他不应当过度忽略这点。

“说真的，我挺感激你。”毛仍在那自说自话，“这可真是久违的安静，除了你脑子里全是噪声——不过忍受一个总比忍受全部来得好。”他微笑时露齿森白，带着一丝玩弄猎物的游刃有余。朱雀沉默着，听他在全然寂静当中喋喋不休。“你在想什么？你可以叫我直接带走C.C.？你看，这副做派就更令人恶心了。”毛说，声音尖利地上扬起来、有些飘忽，“某种意义上讲，你和过去的那一遭本质上一样天真可笑，是不是？”

原本应当是如何呢？朱雀想着。棋局，赌注，弱点，娜娜莉。你的弱点太好搞懂了，枢木朱雀。那女人这么说。他叫所有散碎片段在脑海当中流淌而过，看见毛露出了厌烦神情。那年轻人嚷嚷道不想陪他玩回忆录或者猜谜，不如让一切来得更简单些。然而即使这么说过了，毛并没有速战速决的意思。他大抵在噪声削减了大半的久违的安宁当中放松了些，有些舍不得地在静谧当中游荡，枪口始终未放。

“哦，我当然不会永远这么拖延下去。”他好心解释道，“你的极限也还不到那一地步，是不是？”

说得没错，朱雀麻木地想。他大抵是快濒近极限了，每一次都比前一次踏得更远一些，每一次都比前一次更贴近失控的、永恒的边缘。他近乎疯狂地叫万千思绪在脑海当中涌动，试图扰乱那人情绪，换得一丝半点喘息余地——只消一点——

然后他听见枪响。

像是灰白世界当中激起一点涟漪，自远方——自门沿破空而来。他猛然抬眼捕捉到一缕青翠长发飘散，下一秒他听及那自命不凡者发出惨嚎。C.C.在那一发命中后便悄然隐去身形，留给他思考的余地不多。在他折身向毛奔去的途中，周遭的灰白歪曲痕迹骤然坍塌了，世界霎时间恢复原本模样。

 

鲁路修恢复正常思考能力时，恍惚感觉只过去了短暂一瞬。上一秒他才听着枢木朱雀的声音与脚步从身后慢慢接近，下一秒他晃神间已看着那持枪的疯子被压制回地面。他听见一声枪响，像往空处走火，然而待他看清那陌生脸孔所遭的待遇时，意识到那人原先持枪的胳膊上反中了一枪。

他为这经历的大起大落而有些诧异，随后就听得那人在痛苦喘息间发出嘶哑大笑。“你想杀我吗？你当然可以做到了，当然。”那人说，“这对你来说又有多难呢？”

“这就是你的乐趣所在吗？”他听着朱雀的声音说，“依据别人自身的意愿来折磨他们？”

鲁路修动作轻缓地挣了下身后缚腕的绳索，未获功效。他勉强站起来，向窗璃铺下光亮处走去，由近处瞧着了那扭打制服的态势。他走近时听见那疯子笑得更厉害了，又在某一节点蓦然止住。“枢木朱雀，你这个人才是，不惜扭曲整个世界的意愿，”那声音带了嘶哑破损，似利刃卷割，“替那人杀了多少人、把多少命都担在了自己身上呢？”

那话语仍属于他并不能听懂的范畴，那叫他感到恼火而疲惫。鲁路修意识到这点时，一并看着了朱雀狠狠扼上那人咽喉，像要将其喉管掐碎一般。那人喘息间发出动静只余得喀喀几声，勉强吐露出支离破碎的只言片语：

“——多——可笑……啊。”

然后他看见朱雀抬起头来。他们目光相接时，鲁路修恍然以为自己看见的并非活人的眼睛。那深暗苔绿似覆着枯碑，将以往天真温和做派都葬去。那模样叫他胸口窒闷，叫他低声询问：“你不打算将他交给警方或军方处理吗？”

“等待正规裁决？”朱雀声音低沉，口吻却像连意识都浮游了很远，“那的确像是我会做的事情。”

他努力扳动嘴角，似想表露一个微笑。那努力以失败告终，他微微垂了头颅，额发阴影拢住小半侧面目。“鲁路修，”他最终温声道，“闭上眼睛。”

被唤名者一时怔然，叹息过后阖上眼睑，浸入黑暗。片刻过后，黑暗当中响起一声枪鸣。


	7. Chapter 7

“你想谈谈吗？”

朱雀听及这话语时，鲁路修正将他房门推开一道缝隙。那人并不会随意踏进他的房间，总是这般轻推开一道缝隙、然后等待许可。通常情况下朱雀会点头并出声应是，促成一次各自盘踞在地板上的友好叙旧。然而这回朱雀久久没有应答，那道身影便在悄无声息中退去了，留下那道缝隙、在昏暗房间当中投下一线光亮。朱雀瞪着那光轨，隐约听见另一扇房门扭转轻阖闭锁的动静。C.C.从墙沿那侧床铺拧过身来，一巴掌打在了他的背后。

“我建议你不要装死，”她口吻平静，“除非你真的情愿他对你失去信任。”

“我觉得他不会的，不过天知道呢。”朱雀说，“也许就结果而言那走向还更好些。”他疲惫地倒回床铺上，随即被人用枕头砸了脑袋。“我很累了，C.C.，”他说，“除非你想解释一下你今天出现在那的用意，否则就放我好好睡一觉。”

“我猜你是没法在这好好睡的，ZERO，”她冷言道，“因为我显然会致力于把你往下踢，经历了今天的波折后我更想独占一张床。”

“我没有意识到你对那小子的感情那么深厚。”

“天知道呢，我曾经挺爱他的。”

“那你为什么帮我？”他问她，“我还以为你由着我的态度恨不得掉头给我补一枪。”

“我没那么小气。不过那听上去挺有吸引力的，提醒我下回试着这么干。”C.C.在他身边吁了口气，声音当中满是讥讽，不过倒真没多少怪罪意味。“我不知道。”她说，“也许想叫你搞清楚我的能力所在，毕竟我们现在也算是名义上的共犯。虽然我很大度，但是老被人看作是可放弃的战略部署之一我也挺头疼。”

“……谢谢你。”

“这真叫人毛骨悚然。”

他们兀自沉默片刻，片刻过后C.C.重新一巴掌打了过来，连推带挤地撞在他肩头。“我没开玩笑，留给我一点感伤的空间。”她哼道，“滚开，随你去哪。”

朱雀抽了抽嘴角，迟疑片刻后还是迈下了床，没走几步后一个枕头打在了他背上。他捡拾起来，抱着它出了房门，反手扣拢后向着另一扇门迈了过去。

这回换成他将门推开了一道缝隙，留下一线朦胧光亮，然后侧过自己的影子挡住了大半。“鲁路修？”他轻声唤道，“你想谈谈吗？”

对方的回答很简短：“进来。”

朱雀侧身进去后，用脚跟撞拢了房门。一时间他们都陷入昏暗视野中，片刻后才在夜色当中寻着稍显暗淡的物影边廓。月光还算敞亮，足够他们在适应房间内昏暗程度后看清各自的面容。鲁路修正坐在床沿，招了招手，示意他到自己身边去。朱雀落身时他抢拽过了那倒霉的枕头，强硬地往自己床铺外端一拍。

“我不觉得我们会谈那么久。”朱雀眨了眨眼，力图冷静地说。鲁路修瞪了他一眼，目光凛然。

“我觉得我们谈起来不会有任何实质性内容，考虑到你恨不得把所有事都藏着掖着的特性。”

那人口气不善，恐怕真的有些生气。朱雀心间松弛了一下，反而舒开些笑意。“……我有点算是，呃，在外打工。”他说，“要知道我也不是很好意思完全赋闲蹭吃蹭住。”

“那就是我们曾经干过的事，我和娜娜莉。”

“你我今年多大了？九岁？十岁？”

他们交换了一个眼神，同时失笑出声。这叫气氛纾缓了些，叫鲁路修就着柔软睡衣稍侧过身来，认真地望着了朱雀的脸。“你知道那家伙的来历吗？”他这么问。朱雀张了张嘴，几番斟酌后挑拣了一番说辞。

“旧怨。”他谨慎地说，“我差不多算是间接害死了他一回，那大概叫他挺记恨我的。至于迁怒于你，我恐怕你只是比较倒霉——”

“恰好被一个疯子准确找上，恰好听不懂他说的所有话，恰好差点被他开几个血洞。我是挺倒霉的。”

他拿你威胁我，朱雀机械地想着。这才是最倒霉的地方。此刻他十分庆幸自己的脑子现在安全了，至少不用担心思考都被窥破轨迹。然后鲁路修稍稍倾过身来，碰着了他的肩头。

“你将他杀了。”

“他精神不稳定，攻击性很强。这算代你自卫反击。”

“……‘代我’。”

“我是军队出身，我从前就杀过人。”

“你是名誉不列颠尼亚人出身，新宿以前你甚至没有配枪。”朱雀被噎了一下，鲁路修探手握着了他的。“我不是在责怪你，”鲁路修说，“我在担心你，朱雀。”

“担心我变成个视人命如草芥的自大狂吗？”

“我知道你不会，但就是——”

“杀人和被杀的准备我都一早就做好了，鲁路修。”他直言道，“已经很久了。”

多久了呢？也许从上一个被道破的秘密实际发生的时日开始。时间静滞，停驻在钟表当中凝固不前。然而那时刻本身像都失去了意义，由着一次乱局重组而被淡忘了许多。及至此刻重提，他才终于记起原本的起始来。

“我杀死了我的父亲。”他说。他看见鲁路修稍微张大了嘴，吃惊地瞪着了他。他想自己应当表现得更迷惘些，或更悔恨些，然而那些久远的血光早就归聚一束、只剩下一片死灰似的余烬。“所以你看，十岁那年我就成了个刽子手，自以为在做正确的事，”他说，“自以为做了正确的事——”

然后由着一时的悔恨充溢心头，便在往后同那声称正确的弑杀途径彻底划开界限。他想那时他终究是在憎恶自己，他这般想时内心平静不起涟漪，像是隔着纱障观看别人的命轨一般，像是死者凭望生前往事。然后他听见鲁路修发出叹息，手头的力道加重了些。

“枢木玄武那时，背叛了日本吗？”

“或许是他，”朱雀回答，“或许是我。”

然后鲁路修忽而松了手去，摁上了他的睡衣边角。朱雀没有阻拦他的动作，只是身躯僵硬了一下。他觉察到对方意图，由着那修长手指撩开自己上衣，露出腰腹间一个已痊愈的疤痕。然后那迅疾动作骤然停滞，言语消散，静默笼罩而下，一时间只有他们两人的呼吸分自倾吐。

鲁路修抚摸上那枪击余痕时，朱雀瑟缩了一下。那柔软指腹与切近触碰提醒起他很多东西，一些他不愿也无法忘记的，一些他在如今这般行事轨迹当中不敢再度提及的。一丝隐蔽的疼痛循着那若有若无的摁压自肤表沉淀而下，游走在五脏六腑之间，提点起几分微妙热度。他在觉察到时乍一下往后退了几分，避开了那温柔触碰。鲁路修隔着一重黑暗与夜间微光而望着他，他恍然觉得那人的确是在为他而感到难过。

“为什么要加入不列颠尼亚的军队？”

“为了死去。”他坦言道，“也因为我曾经想在死去前改变些什么，也许从内部，通过一些更和平的手段……那么哭泣的人就会少很多。”

“……然后我把你的路途掐断了。”鲁路修喃喃道，“我很——”

“你在试图救我，鲁路修。”朱雀打断他，“永远不需要为此而向我道歉。”

那原本也是为了你们，朱雀想。那原本也是为了你。他头脑当中无数纷乱思绪蜂拥而过，几乎胀裂，他分外感激起那读心者已死。然后他疲惫阖了眼去，鲁路修便在片刻后低声道了晚安。他们各自躺下时本隔着微妙间距，直至黑暗当中有一人无声无息地交握上另一人的手。朱雀感受那谨慎触碰半晌，轻轻回握，叫他们指掌贴合，像是一时再毫无间隙。

然后他罕有地陷入沉眠。

他大抵睡得太久，叫他都淡忘了当下担负、深层记忆都浮涌而起，连同梦境一起游离在思感之外，并不连缀成型。那酣眠结束后他在晨光中张开眼睑，意识到自己久违地因了一人的体温在旁而挥去所有忧虑与往昔梦魇，以至于稍微松懈过头、醒得比平日里还迟了些。他朦朦胧胧见着那人黢黑发梢与眉眼轮廓，下意识凑上前去，维持在一类贴近态势中。“鲁路修。”他轻声念着那名字，既不作亲密昵称讲，亦无生疏头衔施加。他们都将死了，他想。或者他们早已都死了，他这才陷入一类幻梦。他贴近那柔软鼻息，若有若无地拂在他面前，几乎叠着了唇舌——

那鼻息急促了许多，晶紫眼睛纯作本色，蒙上了一层讶异与一重窘迫。枢木朱雀打了个激灵，霎时间完全清醒了。

他清醒过来的那一刹猛然抽身后退，几乎是从床铺边缘跌了下去，脑袋都险些撞上床头柜。“早上好。”鲁路修用清晰冷静的声音说，或许过于冷静了，以至于听上去有一丝走调失真。朱雀从地板上爬起来，猛地往床边来了一记躬身。

“非常抱歉——！”

等他意识归位时，他才意识到自己大概是落荒而逃了，而且正往自己面上猛浇冷水。外头传来咲世子的询问，片刻过后鲁路修用那清晰得不太自然的声音应了话。朱雀发出一声悲叹，想着C.C.必定又多了一个用以在无事时嘲笑他的谈资。

 

所以事情的诡异之处就从这个早晨开始，鲁路修冷静地想。

他觉得自己有些太冷静了，以至于当他醒来后觉察到自己正贴在他童年好友的怀里、以一种非常自然舒适的姿势被搂抱着时，他竟然没有大声尖叫；在枢木朱雀迷迷瞪瞪地蹭到他面前碰到他鼻尖、呼吸都同他的纠缠在一块儿、还差他妈的几毫米就能碰上嘴唇时，他还是没有大声尖叫。他为什么要尖叫，他又不是个普通的可悲的情窦初开的青春期小年轻——不，不是。

好吧，他可能是在自欺欺人。

一向脾气温和的阿什弗德学生会副会长在心里大概随随便便爆了几十句粗，分别问候了这诡异场景当中的每一个要素。他用力想着这原本应该只是一次感人肺腑的交心历程，一个差点被枪击了的人和一个亲手枪击了那疯子的人，深入探讨一下对死亡线和道德线的观感，谈一谈那些陈年旧伤纾解一下积压情绪。那枪伤余痕还在，苍白浮边圈就一斑深暗阴影，触碰间还隐有浮凸、似皴裂石纹——他才没顺便留意一下他友人的腹肌分布和人鱼线形状，没有，他在对方连滚带爬地冲出自己房间时偶然想起那副深暗夜色暧昧情景来只是意外。

……他真的是在自欺欺人。

鲁路修冷静地克制住自己爆发出一阵哀叹的冲动，将茶杯里残余的大半杯液体都倒进了喉咙。

“你魂不守舍地想什么呢？”尤菲米娅从他旁前发问。他抬眼望去时女孩友好地眨着眼睛。“恋爱对象？”

“枢木朱雀。”

“哦，我嫉妒了。”她微微鼓起脸颊，“那就是你最开始专程托我在军队系统里查的那个人，对吧？你竟然都不多跟我透露一丝信息。”鲁路修面无表情地看着她，咳嗽了一声。

“……我没在回答后面那个问题。”

他把茶杯用力磕回托盘里头，当啷一声，语调愁苦地谈及他早上遭遇的诡异情形。大概是他的模样过于愁苦了，尤菲米娅也敛去了玩笑神情。“有可能将你错认作别的什么人了，”她以一副真心帮助年长血亲开解难题的诚恳友善口吻加以揣测，“也许是前女友？”

可是他叫了我的名字，鲁路修闷声想着。自然而然地，不假思索地，脱口而出。他没把这话当着她面讲出来，否则她大概又得拐回原先那般猜测上去了。他还是叹了口气，烦躁地搓了搓覆着手套的指尖。

“说真的，鲁路修，除了娜娜莉以外，我还没见你对谁这么上心过呢。”那女孩说，“虽然说句实话，一开始你托我把他找到，然后就迫不及待地想把他开出体系，一个在记录中身受重伤还缺乏生活保障的名誉不列颠尼亚人……要不是你确认他生还时看上去真的很高兴，像自己从死亡线上被救回来了那么高兴——我差点以为你和他有什么仇怨呢。”

“是啊。”鲁路修闷声道，“真感谢他没太恨我。”尤菲米娅碰了碰他搭放桌边的指节，他回以一个生硬微笑。

“你是怎么想的？”

“那时候我不知道自己会走到这一步，尤菲。即使知道了我可能还是会那么做。”他说，“他不适宜出现在战场上，任何一方。不列颠尼亚的体制在我们设法改弦更张之前一时还动摇不得，他在原本的位置上随时可能葬命。在帝国军队和抵抗军有所交火的情况下，他的身份也是微妙而危险。”他揉了揉太阳穴，感到一丝头疼。“黑色骑士团……”

“怎么了？”

“我拿不准黑色骑士团的战略意图。”他简单道，“我原本以为ZERO做好的长远打算是争取日本人的权益。就目前来看，他有那个意思，但同时也在尽力搅混水，甚至接触了一些本来毫无助益的区域。”

“也许他想争取国际援助。”尤菲米娅猜测道。鲁路修点了点头，又轻轻摇了摇。

“也可能只是想引起更大的动荡。”

有许多问题悬而未解，研究所的密档，黑色骑士团的突然崛起，ZERO其人本身的谜团。在听过那疯子叫人万般难懂的胡言乱语后，他的疑惑只多不减。一部分谜团将枢木朱雀其人也囊括了进去，鲁路修想那并非是件好事。

“你原本还想与黑色骑士团之间达成一类默契吗？”尤菲米娅问。鲁路修摊开了手。

“按照你终于肯给我透露那么一丝迹象的计划，维持默契应当是件好事，那意味着在推行新政时，我们可能还可以争取到他们作为一部分助力。”他说，“可如若他们意不止在一个行政特区，一个名誉头衔，或者那类施舍一般的好意……”

“你在质疑我吗？”

“我在为你担心。如果我质疑你的话，我早就推拒你的邀请了。”

这谈论终究是无果。大概还是因为他们对于ZERO所知甚少，鲁路修拧着眉心想。黑色骑士团的首领并非完全不在公开场合亮相，偶尔也会发表一些言说在网络上进行散布。他看着那般表现总有种奇异的感觉挥之不去，好像面具底下那人不过在冷眼旁观一场戏剧，他自己也不过是这戏剧当中的重要一环。一个角色，他负责承担扮演它的职责。这感觉来得毫无缘由，只叫他对于判定ZERO的真实意图这一事上愈发拿不准把握。

ZERO以外叫人忧心的部分也不少，譬如那架行动力和破坏力都相当惊人的红色机体。他们的部署当中缺乏可以直击抵抗的尖端战力，为此尤菲米娅曾提议过“若实在支撑不得的话，也可以向皇城申请抽调圆桌骑士”。“他们闹出的动乱还不至到需要出动圆桌骑士的那地步，即便提交了申请，潘德拉贡也不会真的重视。”鲁路修说，“况且我可能还需要继续避人耳目——”

“放松点，鲁路修。现在即使你暴露在皇姐的眼皮底下，我也有底气给你撑腰了。”尤菲米娅支愣着下颌向他眨眨眼，“是你说的，帝国总是对强者青睐有加，对吧？你当下的功绩已经相当显著了，虽然人们还是只能以‘高文的驾驶员’来称呼你。”

“还有‘黑色幽灵’，”鲁路修用上了抱怨口吻，“可我甚至没在学校以外穿过那颜色的衣服。”他把尤菲米娅给逗笑了，同时冒起一个恶作剧的点子。“高文有个副驾驶位，”他说，“我在想你对装甲骑操作熟不熟悉——柯内莉娅应当教过你吧？”

“不行，鲁路修。我学过一点，但不行。”女孩斩钉截铁地说，“不仅仅关于我的驾驶水平的确不行，还关于如果我那么做了，我要接到的提请大概会比目前遭遇的还多上一倍。‘殿下，您也差不多该选定骑士啦，您真的不方便透露一下高文驾驶员的真实身份吗？’想想看我登上副驾座之后的流言会变成什么样。”鲁路修笑得咳嗽起来，她投出一个忧虑的眼神。“你看，这很麻烦，真的很麻烦。”

“我不知道，”鲁路修很艰难地维持着一本正经的口吻，“如果册封成立的话，那位陛下也许会气得把你也给开除皇籍。”

他们心照不宣地各自抿嘴偷乐了一会儿，像两个背地里偷讲长辈坏话的孩子。随后尤菲米娅先安静下来，用那浅暮色的温柔眼睛冲他微笑。“鲁路修？”

“嗯？”

“你在为他争取生存空间，是不是？”

鲁路修愣了一秒才反应过来她在指谁。“我是为了娜娜莉——”

“你一切行动的出发点根基都是娜娜莉，我知道。”她温和地拍拍他手背，“我在说你试图保护他这一点。你将他开出军队了，又尽力将他留在租界内，他的故国……你留在我这里，你在支持特区计划、考虑拉拢黑色骑士团的时候还在斟酌他的处境。”她停顿了一下，鲁路修没有反驳。她露出若有所思的神情。“嗯……说实话，一开始我跟你说特区计划时，我做好了被你骂过于天真甚至异想天开的准备。”她说，“我已经准备了不少腹稿打算跟你解释，可你同意了。”

“那的确很天真。”鲁路修同意道，“那就是个善良过头又热爱和平的年轻皇女在做梦。”尤菲米娅稍微责怪地看着他时，他失笑摇头。“但的确是这样，我想我总得尝试做些什么。”他说，“黑色骑士团选择了一种相当激烈而且危险的解决方式，从结果来说那可能造成更为彻底的变革。要想撼动一些固有的秩序，那股力量是必要的。在此之外，我想做复建新秩序的那只手。”

“你这就真的是在为‘日本’考虑了。”尤菲米娅说，“那不只是因为娜娜莉，是不是？你说你们受过关照，我记得，你也说过那时你们处境不佳，全因一人才觉得那些日子也弥足珍贵。”鲁路修依然没有反驳她的话，她便吁叹了一声。“天啊。”她轻声道，“你真的挺爱他的，是不是？”

 

营救藤堂镜志郎的行动着实叫人内心五味杂陈。

一个知情者，朱雀想。在过去曾是他最大的秘密，时至今日却很难说那秘密还能否将他拖至更黑暗的地步。他手中捏着那冰冷表盘，轻轻拨动指针，时而倒悬、时而正转。“别说我没有提醒你，你的状况已经开始不太稳定了。”C.C.警告他，“不光是你发动力量的时候，你在现世所走的每一步都在威胁其稳定性，你最好记住这点。”他答应过了，转而在诸多空档间试图操习。

一秒间足以进行一次拧转，将须臾片刻拉长作一个喘息余地，时间成为很容易把控的物事，这有助于他保持冷静，也能在局势繁复时划出充足时间用以思考。譬如这当口，藤堂为黑色骑士团领率四圣剑所营救时，他又见到了悬浮一旁的黢黑装甲骑。

这毫无意义，他想。应对敌袭不过是一次战术排布，交由几支训练有素、配合有序的小队完成，有没有战略指挥部署其实差异不大。黑色骑士团一群缺乏正规军事训练的野路子且不论，帝国军制下战力应当随意抽调一批都能完成合理应对战况的基本要求。帝国方面军的最大问题仍然在于缺乏高端战力，虽然自寻常驻军至总督亲卫都时有精英兵员涌出，但是却依旧既没有能叫人闻名而心惊的特殊编制、也没有叫得上名姓的优越战果。但凡双方有所交互时，那一方最引人注目的还是那架幽灵机型。

“不列颠尼亚人都疯了吗？”卡莲曾咬着牙恨恨道，“拥有一架可翔式机体，却只把它往指挥机方向强化？”

历时长久后，高文的存在便也不再是秘密。双方尽都流传着黑色幽灵的传说，据称那特聘专员是由11区副总督一手引入军中，时至如今仍未泄露其来历。要么是身份尴尬的平民，要么是身份尴尬的贵族派系，最符合揣想的无非是这两类来历。那两类揣测都叫朱雀保持了沉默，难以克制地拐向同一处联想。

他端坐在座驾内，手头拨转着圆盘。他重新见着那昔日为师者的样貌时，心情异常繁复，短暂地垂下眼睑。如今帝国军中缺乏一柄足以牵制那越跑行伍的尖刀，即便战术小组再三改变规制也难逃颓势。高文安静地收敛光翼，似不愿多耗能源，驻足一旁建筑顶端俯瞰战地。朱雀观察着那黢黑影子，拇指来回摩挲着表盘玻璃。

“你在观察我，对不对？”他喃喃道，“你是为了黑色骑士团本身的动向前来，为了ZERO的——”

他蓦然哽住，用力抓紧了那圆滑死物，不知是它先被捏碎还是自己指骨先开裂。他短暂躲藏进须臾中缝，待得呼吸平缓后方才坠回战局当中。而后他忽见着己方兵力的火力从已显颓势的追军当中撤去了一部分，掉转向那架幽灵机的落点。朱雀稍一愣神，那机体中人仿佛也在愣神，甚至一时忘记开火还击。朱雀先反应过来，立即扯开通讯。“——不要恋战，”他吼道，“尽快脱离——”

“就是那家伙害得我们多少人落败被捕，”通讯里头有人一并吼道，“此刻并非不具备机会，它在着地后机动性不强，ZERO——”

他知道。朱雀陷在座椅当中，在那交火间歇吼着要众人撤退。他知道高文应有的优胜处与弱处，即使时下或许发展出了他所不知的变化，大抵也相差不远。援救任务讲究一击即退，不要试图挑衅军队的反应速度，这道理常人都应懂，然而他还是高估了早期建制未成时那些个从命者的自辖能力。他知道这道理，他知道很多——他在那机舱遭了一击后骤然拔高音量，带着充溢的怒气提醒众人再在此浪费时间必然会招致后续兵力补充围困，终于换得听服回应，而后他在眼见那机舱裂出缝隙前骤然刹住时序，跌入一片岑寂。

“不。”他说，“不。不——不。”

他惧怕的非是站至对立面，他想。他不想亲见。他不想被迫确认。他不想被告知现实如此、所有路途既成，倘若有人拐上其中一条支岔，便必然有人填补上另一道。他在光线歪曲的静止片域中弯下腰来，大口喘息，好似这一刻连空气都不留存。他只听及自己呼吸之间在胸腔当中刮蹭撕扯似的巨大响动，那恐怕隐去了闷藏的全部嘲笑与恸哭。

他仍捏着那表盘，几乎烙入自己血肉。他死死咬住自己唇齿、抑住那破碎声息时，能力仍然周转不去，世间静止壁障却无声无息崩塌了。然后他见着那削长形廓，藏匿于座舱当中，白衣裹身，面目年轻。他疲惫叹息时，耳旁嗡鸣掩去真实嘈杂；他听见指针旋转、沙砾流淌，万千微末动静收束一处，最终归于同一个名姓。


	8. Chapter 8

鲁路修·兰佩路基乍现于公众视野当中时，多数人都对此摸不着头脑。随后那人自己站出位来给了说法，用一番不卑不亢讨人喜欢的温缓口吻说自己并非军中人，不过是托得第三皇女帮持才偶得一个崭露头角的平台。外界的反应也相当平稳，似乎这变故只在阿什弗德内掀起了轩然大波。

而总督府中有资格催促第三皇女尽快确定骑士人选的那一批人，就那年轻人来历背景进行考量，经了几番周折寻查，大多都探听到一个似是而非的老旧消息。于是他们便忽然缄默相对，纵然问题仍未解决也再不将旧事重提。毕竟没人能轻易断定潘德拉贡方向会做出哪类反应，倘若皇帝的确打算追根究底、收回亲脉，所有曾施言撺掇者可能都得面临责罚。

“……所以会长是认真在为此举办庆贺类派对吗？我还以为你们此刻最该做的是再次隐姓埋名躲起来。”

尤菲米娅同他保持了一类微妙默契，在他言明由来说辞后，便实际举荐他在总督府内落得一个头衔。特聘顾问的由头刚刚足够，既不会触碰高层军员的神经，又不会完全落得虚职地位。这消息并未刻意宣扬，也没有刻意封存，阿什弗德家的态度显得波澜不惊，似乎打算先观望一阵皇室及总督府的动向再做后续反应。米蕾倒是对此十分上心，在学校内为着风云人物的际遇一阵惊叹时，再度贯彻了她派对女王的名号。

然后朱雀便轻轻松松拨过围聚的人群，状似随意地凑到近前，恰恰挡住了卡莲接近的来路。“休妲菲尔特，”他还回头冲那姑娘颔首示意，露出的微笑当中有那么一丝明确的警示性，“夏莉在喊你帮忙。”然后他重新望了过来，用担忧口吻提出了那疑问。

枢木朱雀的表现同以往并无太大差异，担忧神情也不似作假，然而时机太巧——恰好足够他自卡莲身上捕捉到莫名而来的轻微敌意，又在下一秒阻碍她无声无息接近的路径。那警示意味也很玄妙，带着些说不清道不明的洞悉感，又不愿在言辞中多提一句。这叫鲁路修多少心生疑窦，试图同先前所有不同寻常的迹象相拼接，一时半会还不得一个结果。

“不用那么谨慎了。”他说，“柯内莉娅既已知情，除非我彻底离开11区，否则都再避不过皇室眼线。”

“你是打算走到台前了。”朱雀说。

“我是打算站稳根基。”鲁路修说，“我总是要为娜娜莉着想的，我们不可能在阿什弗德的荫蔽下躲藏一辈子。这不是一个曝光的好时机，原本应当在做好更充分的准备后再详细考虑这码事，但是既然这么不巧、黑色骑士团偏偏挑了这么个时候——”

朱雀的表情扭曲了一下，呈出几分暴躁不安。那点变故很快被消去，片刻过后他又抿紧嘴唇恢复微笑，好像先前那点神情变幻只是观测错觉。鲁路修随之停顿了片刻，认真端详着对方脸孔。

“——那么也只好认命。”他说，“皇室当前的准则是‘无能者不需怜悯，有为者自有余地’。虽然我一向不赞同那位陛下的做法，但如果能争取来一分认可，我们的处境也不会如想象中那般危险。”

“倒不是说皇帝陛下会如何，”朱雀喃喃道，“如果说哪方会先有动作，过去你们母妃的敌对派系……”

“所以为了保障安全，这阵子我可能会留在总督府。”鲁路修说，“我可以将娜娜莉的安全托付给你吗？”

朱雀闻言而愣神，鲁路修坚定不移地望着他。他的表情奇怪地混合了讶异和一丝悲伤，甚至一时间退了半步。“……好。”他说得有些艰涩，“我会好好看护她的。”

他们拿过饮料，轻碰了杯沿，不急不缓地等到两杯都逐渐腾空。鲁路修不咸不淡地应了几次旁人的问询，不少同窗——主要是女性——兴致盎然或提心吊胆地向他询问他与第三皇女相识的经过，并且试图求证各类千奇百怪的传言。次数多了后鲁路修也感到有些不耐，便朝友人递了眼色，示意随他去寻个更安静的地方。

“主人公临阵脱逃可不是什么好习惯。”朱雀随他走到后厅边缘时说。他们在尾廊上驻留，挥开甜香奶油、杯壁浮沫与嘈杂人声。鲁路修在窗沿撑着手肘随意凭望时，朱雀还笔直不动地站立着。“那么传言是真的吗？”

“什么？”

“副会长兰佩路基魅力不减，连皇女都毫无悬念地拿下了。”

他语调颇为认真，鲁路修竟一时摸不透他的用意。“你在想什么。”受问者翻起了眼睑，“虽然我是以这个名头对外公开的，但你——拜托，那是我皇妹。”朱雀稍微扁了扁嘴唇，露出一个不太赞同的表情。

“一个小时候和娜娜莉争着想当你新娘的皇妹？”

“……你从哪听的这码事？”

他瞪着对方，直到朱雀忽然咳嗽了一声，将笑意掩在手指后头，他才反应过来，一巴掌打上了对方的肩头。“谁知道呢，也许是娜娜莉。”朱雀说着，在他施以恫吓眼神时举手投降，“说正经的，鲁路修，近期我可以看护在她身边，但我真得减少和你们的接触了。”

那话语落毕后，他们两人都静默了少顷，一个玩笑激起的尴尬和其它波折心绪都迅速淡去。枢木朱雀维持着那副诚恳模样，末一句咬字时显得郑重其事，这会儿完全收敛起笑意。鲁路修心下一阵烦躁，外厅的细微嘈杂忽然显得刺耳起来。

“——为什么？”他哼了声，“就因为你是个名誉不列颠尼亚人？”

“如果明面上仍是平民，只以平民论交，我在学校里同你们接触起来问题不大。”朱雀说，“现在潘德拉贡方面状况未明，但即使不论皇族影响，只论名誉不列颠尼亚人出现在副总督心腹身边一事，军队当中的纯血派也……”

“那就是我和尤菲想改变的事。”他粗暴地打断对方话语，“如何解释是我的事，如果真有人想就此讨要什么说法，那也不该由你承担——看着我，朱雀，看着我的眼睛。”朱雀叹了口气，眼睑完全撑开，叫他得以对上那又显得晦暗了许多的绿色虹膜。“你太谨慎了，”他轻声道，“你不用这样的，除非你是在胆怯——”

“我在担心，鲁路修，”朱雀简单地说，“我在为你担心。”

他完整地退了一步，似就要这般抽身离去。那副决然模样叫鲁路修感到恼火，又似内里脏腑都在缓慢绞紧。他探手扯住对方臂膀，用力握紧，脚下折步拦在身外，阻住那人回返人群的去路。“交给我，”他说，“如果这真是你所担心的。”朱雀张了张嘴，及至鲁路修逼到近前、几乎挨着了他的呼吸声息，他依然没有道出一句成型言语。

他在这境地中又退了半分，然而鲁路修进得更快，强硬地将间距完全埋没。他肩背撞上窗璃，一声低微沉闷的磕碰，鲁路修抓握着他上臂扣得更紧。鲁路修覆上他嘴唇时他发出了隐蔽叹息，没有抵抗，沉默地承接了这个亲吻。他尝起来像暖热盛夏，调和金黄花叶与一点冷薄荷，覆着残余的饮料糖分。然而他顺从却并不予以积极回应，只在鲁路修几番尝试吮咬几近放弃的末端稍微应回，反覆上半分力度，而后便坚定将他身躯轻轻推开了。

“……我很抱歉。”朱雀说。他在几分愕然褪去后神情平静，看上去既不十分惊讶也不恼火，双眼覆回深暗苔绿、透出一星半点悲哀。然后他滑开臂上抓握态势，错身而过，脚步沉闷渐远间没回门后厅堂中。那阵喧哗短暂涌入、又被迅速截断，余得一篇空荡寂静。鲁路修的目光一点点沉了下去，用力抠进了自己掌心，在这无人之地短促地呛笑了一阵。随后他闭目倚上窗沿，不知过去了多久，终于有人再度推开了隔门。

米蕾的声音自那里响起。“鲁路修？”她喊了一声，在他张目看去时带着点窘迫意味皱眉笑了下，“罗伊德在外头找你呢。”

 

藤堂镜志郎刚刚结束对重划归来的部下的训斥时，蓦然察觉到一个影子立足在旁。他略微点头，就ZERO对自己的营救行动再度表达了谢意。ZERO平静颔首应答时，他总感觉这位黑色骑士团首领身形有些僵硬，好像在面对自己时有那么一些局促不安。

这份大概是脱胎于经年累月修习及为人处世经验的直觉来得莫名其妙，且毫无缘由。就与黑色骑士团的成员相交谈、探知他们对那位神秘头目的态度的结果，他所了解到的ZERO应当是个待外人、盟友及部下都从容不迫的理智人，才能卓越，气度成熟，临危不惧，在任何场面下都从容不迫。ZERO同他交谈时，那副口吻也的确不卑不亢，并不因他那令人瞩目的资历或他当前的从属位置而迁移态度。

然而那人还是不明缘由地显得挺紧张，那面具底下传出的声音明显经了变音处理，即使这样藤堂也能从中听出一丝走调。可他竟未感到见面不如闻名的失望，反倒由此生出一丝哭笑不得的情绪。

“我也应当感谢您的加入和配合，藤堂先生。”ZERO说，“若您愿对黑色骑士团麾下战斗形式有所指教的话，我十分感激。”

“不过尽我所能罢了。”藤堂回答。

红月卡莲正在另一边场地活动机体，进行调试，他由着那动静多观望了一眼，稍微感到一丝好奇。“那是我们当前的头号战力，”ZERO平静道，“您已经见过了。”藤堂点过了头，转而抛出自己的疑问。

“据我所知，你驾驶装甲骑随战时基本不曾真正有过战斗接触？”

“的确如此。”

“是因为不擅驾驶那类兵器作战吗？”

“恐怕就当前所有机型来说，还不能适配。”

藤堂由着这回答皱起了眉头。他觉察到那人所言仿佛并非因己身能力不足而感到抱歉，倒更像是相反。“狂妄的说法。”对方不置可否地笑了一声，藤堂感到一丝烦躁，又因自己情绪变得这般容易波动而稍感惊讶。“ZERO，”他还是端平了语气，“你们对总督府新任的那一位军师有所了解吗？”

“只知道他并非军队出身，目前还是个在校学生。这是公众可寻查的信息，目前我们没有更好的获知渠道。”ZERO回答道，“迪哈德仍在调查，据说受到了不少阻力。除此以外，红月平日的伪装身份与他同校，也算有所接触。”

“有阻力才是理所应当。”藤堂说，“若我没弄错的话……”

他暂截了话语，转而平淡谈及应当让红月给予更多有关那人为人处世的情报。ZERO随口应声后，两人便陷入了一阵静默。藤堂再三斟酌，反复思量，在往昔记忆中寻觅了一些片断，末了还是吁叹一声。

“我有一个猜测，”他说，“我本不想提及，然而……”

“但说无妨。”

“有关那个军师的来历。”他说着，语句停顿时望着了ZERO的面具，即使他知道那面具表层并不会呈出什么特殊反应，“我可以提供一个猜测，但那于当下可能毫无助益。”

“……但说无妨。”对方重复了一次。

藤堂略绷紧下颌，退去了一步，望着了场地当中各自活动的年轻人。“在日本败亡之前，”他低声道，“不列颠尼亚曾将两位年轻皇族遣送到东京——”

他谈及那两个孩童，一位皇子和一位残疾皇女，在首相看管下大约留居了一年时间，而后在战乱中失踪。ZERO在他叙述的全过程中维持了一种可怕的缄默，不言一字，亦不就可能存在的疑问进行半点追查。藤堂简要谈完时，止于那两人下落不明的节点，仍未等到对方做出任何评论。

“因此，上回我听及那名字时，并非冠以当下的姓氏。”他便继续说，“这不过是一种可行猜测，对当下情况可能也无助益，但若你想知道——”

“皇室。”ZERO轻声道。

“嗯？”

“这可能于我们了解他个人并无助益，但提醒我们需再斟酌潘德拉贡直接插手的可能性，即使只得一丝一毫也不可松懈。”他说。藤堂听闻其言语而觉察到一股浓郁疲惫，不待他确认这观感，ZERO又像是强打起了精神。“我得找迪哈德确认一些消息。”他说，“祝现日愉快，藤堂先生。”

他转步走离，藤堂望着了他背影，眉间沟壑更深。他走出数米距离后藤堂叫住了他。“我在与骑士团成员交涉的过程中了解过了，但都未能确认。”他微微拔高了音量，“恕我直问，你是日本人吗？”

ZERO并未回头。“那很重要吗？”

“如若不是，你所行为何？”

“若说是‘公义’呢？”

那反问当中真假意味成分难辨，叫藤堂愈发认真地观望起那黑披裹覆的身形来。半晌后他长吁出声，放下了过多思量，反陷入一类莫名缅怀。

“那倒是令我想起我过去的一个学生。”他说，“虽然我想他并不会择取这条道路。”

他最后一次听闻枢木朱雀的消息，还是那年轻人自愿低头加入了不列颠尼亚军队的时候。京都六家彻底与其断绝往来后，其生死存活都不再为人所知。他在片刻间任复杂心绪沉降又翻涌，恍惚听及那覆面具者叹笑了一声。不待他反应那是真是幻，那人便当真告别，再度迈开脚步行远了。

 

“懦夫。”C.C.说。

她咬字清晰，一个音节一个音节地倾吐出来，带着全然的嘲弄，自柔软唇线边漏下、掷地有声。朱雀靠坐在床沿地板上，由她膝头若有若无地磕着自己的肩背。他屈起双腿，将假面平置于膝上，捧在手头沉默观望。

“你想我该怎么做呢？”许久后他才反问，“跟他坦诚身份，请求他的援助，试图带领黑色骑士团一并与他们合作？如果那计划与我所知并无二致的话——行政特区不会起到任何作用，C.C.，并非因为黑色骑士团的意义可能被否决，而在于那实质上并不得彻底改变什么。那会消弭一部分抵抗军的意志，叫我们截停在迈向世界格局之前。最终我们要面对不列颠尼亚的皇帝，最终我们需阻止那计划，最终需要有人打碎秩序再重建，现在谈论和平还为时尚早。”

“我没在单说你的身份，我在说你选择隐瞒一切。”那魔女说。她在朱雀扭头望去时拨开刘海，露出血红印纹。“他会相信你的，枢木朱雀——如果你选择坦诚的话，至少此刻还会。无论是多么玄奇的故事，他都会相信你的。”她噘起一丝更加明显的嘲笑，“但是你不敢，你不敢冒半点风险。”

“我的确不敢，因为我知道他始终做好了葬命的准备。”他答道，“上次他觉察到一次自我牺牲能换得最终结果时，他就真的那样做了——不会再有第二次了。”

“你害怕为他所杀吗？”

“不，我害怕为他所救。”他说，“那意味着他总是选择自己承担最恶劣的结果。”

他拧回头去，由着一道探询眼光钉在自己后脑上。“他救过你，你无从推拒。”C.C.若有所思道，“那是什么，一个命令，还是一个愿望——？”他沉默不言。“你知晓查尔斯的计划，我也曾假定你直面过神明。”她说，“若他曾是个契约者……你们是一同面对的吗？你们都曾获得过神明认可——然后他予以你一个命令？”

“你在辩证什么？”朱雀轻声道，“你想知道什么？”

“我在帮你辨清你力量的根源。”C.C.没好气地说，“他的能力的确是强制命令吗？若他也曾与集体无意识进行同调，他的意志与神明相牵连，他所言所行便可能有了更为强大的效力。”朱雀再望向她时，她的眼睛仍蒙着一层隐晦光亮，似非人鬼魅，轻易将他所知晓、他所不知都探个究竟。

“告诉我，枢木朱雀，”她说，“他许给你的愿望是什么？”

 

那殉道者曾对他许令两次。

一次发生在他们同神明相会许久之前，一次发生在那交会之后。高台筑起，杀刑既成，着白衣者轻声呢喃，在嘈杂人声中道出最末的言语——叫他长久佩戴假面，叫他自此摈弃原本那常人身份而活，叫他将个人幸福与己身一切献于世界，永世长存。

一个命令伴一个愿望而生，藉由那磅礴伟力的认可而将其效力千万倍地叠加了。于是一道命轨被弯曲，当真同世界轨迹本身所牵绊。于是在他许下愿望时，那诉求便不单施加于人，不单由识海本源回应他的诉求，而是连同现世都一并歪曲。那一切追根溯源都有了由头，那魔女说，那一切追根溯源都归于一人。

那人依然身着白衣，金边浮绣，比之寻常机师所着服饰，更像是一类礼装。他并着黢黑机体一道被拘束于立场当中时，朱雀终于得以完整打量他的形貌。鲁路修·兰佩路基作为那般官方身份而现于眼前时，洁白装束叫他心头万分发紧。“ZERO。”那人望着他说。朱雀在面具底下发出一声短咽，几乎失去了言语能力。

他们曾置身在类似境地里，朱雀茫然想着。一次命令，一个白衣皇族，一人将名姓并自身存在都归于零。或许还有一次，仍是一次命令，在其最初生发时，一道拘束力场，一次对峙，一个死亡威胁——尤菲米娅乍临现场，红月卡莲扑飞而来，导弹破空、场地损毁——

他爆发出一阵痛苦低吼，霎时间世界全然凝滞，那能力终究浮表、再无法沉寂。随后一阵久远命力生生破开蛰伏态势再度涌现，仿佛耗去永恒时日、又仿佛只在顷刻间，时间如他曾短暂做过的一般恢复正常淌流，似将永生永世一般正常淌流。

而后在他意识沉寂的当口，一阵风暴席卷而过。


	9. Chapter 9

他听见海潮。

他置身于沙地之中，平躺而摊开四肢，像是溯行者跌落滑绊，轨迹都被海水浸润、化作虚无。他张开眼睑时，似能辨识时间行迹在面前浮游，那些虚景缠绕在万千事物形廓周遭，伴游云、鸥鸟与昼日光晕并行。他抬起手来，向那光芒方向抓握而去，指间沥下几许亮线沉降，随着他指缝收紧而尽都敛去。

然后他闭上双眼，找回了自己的呼吸。

 

世界轨迹总在暗中命定叠合，这点已经再三被应验。及至他觉察这点时，便意识到那去路不得被阻碍。既是挽回，又将更改，归根结底只为拯救那一人的心愿。那人本身应验了现世亦不得停驻，仅由他一人所为也不可徒劳停顿于一个节点——那么一个节点，他们不需两相对立，亦不需互相欺瞒。

朱雀为这讽刺境地而感到悲哀。他撑起身来，沿着海岸线行走了一阵，攀上石岩观望周遭地势。至此还不见救援队的踪迹，他便估量起丛林间距来。

他对神根岛并非一无所知。在他往返现世之前、ZERO辅佐新皇平定世间秩序的区段内，他曾数次寻访此地遗迹，有时只作考证，有时纯作缅怀。那番经历足以叫他对神根岛地势摸清大概，只消判定出自己方位便能知晓往后的作为方式，无论是隐蔽、生存还是等候救援都能寻得最佳据点。他那么凭望时，忽而留意到另一处人迹所在。他下意识将身影掩回层岩后方，屏息静气，将面具扣回脸上，而后才谨慎探头观测而去。

然后他看见一个窈窕身影，在另一侧滩涂茫然漫步，长发披散、裙裾拖曳。那一刻他陷入久远的手足无措，复杂心绪自灰烬当中破土翻涌，并着温柔与苦痛一同轻缓地裹缠在他胸腔当中。那女孩望来时他滞缓了一拍，没有及时藏回身形。她旋即昂首而开口，带着几分陌生疏离与些许胆怯，声音尽力往平稳压去、就那样呼唤道：“ZERO？”朱雀便挪走出完整身形，面具未卸，也不掏摸枪支，怔然相视许久，仿若隔世——确然如此。他再三尝试平定情绪，终于叫呼吸坠回寻常速率，及至他开口时，声音便近了波澜不惊，仅藏着一丝细末颤抖昭示他真实感念。

“尤菲米娅殿下。”他说。

 

鲁路修在丛林间跋涉时有些心不在焉。

他不知道该哀叹自己又一次横遭祸事还是庆幸自己再一次死里逃生。近日所有的波折总归是和反抗军相关，或多或少都牵涉到一些。他掐指计算了一下，这的确是他首回直面ZERO，然而不待他们在短暂交谈间多试探几个来回，此番事故已然发生。及至确认了自己无碍，他便开始担忧起尤菲米娅的安危。

他头脑当中一团纷乱，摸索着道路跌跌撞撞地寻找起淡水源来。他脚下一高一低地跋涉着时还想着ZERO那奇怪举动，这番追捕行动本身就叫人莫名其妙。他们相面时并非一次公开谈话，那人言说时提及了“曾被不列颠尼亚抛弃的皇子”。所以黑色骑士团内部的确有了探听到这消息的途径，鲁路修想。秘密终归是藏不得太久。有趣的是，他在ZERO身上并感不到分毫敌意，那位身份迄今不明的黑色骑士团首领在言谈间好似惟愿将他劝出局去，全身而退、不伤分毫。

这很奇怪。可说是欲图兵不血刃地削减总督府的实力，但也可说是一类过早出现的袒护。

鲁路修终于听见水声时精神稍微回笼，随后就看见了一副令人尴尬的场景。一位身材惹火的年轻女性，一头红发看上去相当眼熟。他大概是在那里呆愣得太久，以至于眼睁睁看着卡莲回过头来、在片刻吃惊后便轻捷地窜回水边，从拽起一件外衣到拾起短匕向他冲来都一气呵成。

在正常情况下，一个漂亮姑娘在被人撞破洗浴场景时，尖叫着遮掩身形并予以愤怒回击都是合理做法，然而回击的环节大概是不包括立即带着满腔杀意地冲上来并试图将杀意予以实践。鲁路修打了个寒噤，头脑高速运转了一阵，试图从当前诡异局势中找到合理根源以及一个突破口。“等等！”他喊道，“你是黑色骑士团的人吗？那架红色机体的驾驶员？我好像在新宿那回就见过你——”

“所以你在新宿时就置身事内了？你也参与了那次屠杀的指挥吗？！”

“事实上那时候我差点被帝国军队一并干掉，”他说，“大概也让我弄明白了一点反抗军的意图所在。”这话叫卡莲那已经到了他近前的匕锋生生一顿，那湖蓝眼睛当中透出一丝狐疑。鲁路修尽力维持冷静，举起了双手，纹丝不退，这顺从示弱举动叫卡莲哼了一声，仍用短匕指着他的咽喉，慢慢站稳了身形、卸去了进攻时的前冲态势。“我不擅格斗，你随时可以轻易杀我。”鲁路修说，“不过我想，我活着大概比死了要有用。想想看，ZERO会更乐意看到一具无用尸身呢，还是一个活俘？”

提及ZERO是一个明智举措，这话让卡莲的杀气削减了不少。“躲躲藏藏，窝在一个壳里装模作样，遇到威胁时就耍些假模假式的小聪明，”她用相当恼火的语气嘟囔道，“我就是讨厌这一类。”

“容我提醒，目前来看你们的首领也是一样的做派。”

“闭嘴，除非你希望你的脖子上开道口。”

她拿着匕首在他颈子上危险地比划了两下，命他抬起眼睛不许瞎看。鲁路修便抬起头来，维持着那个双手高举的愚蠢姿势站了半晌。及至卡莲折返回来在他身上一阵掏摸、沿着腰际走完了一整遭时，他咳嗽了一声，在她把防身用配枪拿走后才获得了换个姿势的许可。“所以ZERO给你们下过类似的命令吗？”他试探道，“生擒优于就地射杀？”

“那不是你该打听的事情。”

“好歹也是同窗情谊，卡莲……”

“闭嘴。”

女机师投以威胁眼光，强调自己才是谈话中理应占据主导地位的那一方。鲁路修叹了口气，将有些累赘的长外衣脱了下来，搭在手肘上抄起了胳膊。“你打算找点捆索来约束我的行动吗？”

“那是个好主意，”卡莲没好气地说，“我怎么没料到你这么善解人意，嗯，兰佩路基？”她颇带敌意地望了他一眼，拿着他的配枪指着他不动。鲁路修耸起了肩膀。

所以ZERO的确可能下过类似的命令，他想。那或许只能证明ZERO还算明事理，知道效用最大化的道理，或许还有其它——他更好奇了几分，以至于对接下来可能的被黑色骑士团俘获的走向都不再感到多么担忧。

卡莲扯了他的领巾将他双手剪起、绑缚在后时，他微微偏过了头，仔细打量她。“ZERO有说过生擒我的价值所在吗？”卡莲不搭理他，他便自顾自地继续，“我是说，除了少一个人给你们添大麻烦之外？”

“不要挑战我的耐心，我没道理向你泄露黑色骑士团的情报。”她撇下嘴，“首领凭什么对你个人的事特别上心？你在学校里那副受欢迎的做派摆过来看可是毫无价值。”

“我不知道，也许因为我的家庭背景比较复杂，可能把潘德拉贡的势力都牵涉进来？”

“有多复杂？某个远房亲戚是个愚蠢的大贵族？”

所以她对十一皇子的身份问题还不知情，他想。考虑到那架红色装甲骑在黑色骑士团内应得的地位，大概可以断定他的出身问题在那方势力当中并非人尽皆知。那消息可能来自于藤堂的猜测，也许因为不得落实才未流传开来，也许因为ZERO在设法保守秘密——

“如果我说是皇室呢？”

“皇室。”卡莲冷哼一声，满脸写着不信任，“意思是你平时竭尽所能地轻浮处事都是因为有个不能更好的好家底？你还打算告诉我什么，你平时和所有女孩儿调情就是没传出过桃色消息是因为你是个基佬吗？”

这说法倒真的叫鲁路修感到一丝憋闷，他决定把这归咎于他先头满腔复杂失落还没泄干净。“没准是呢。”他随口道。卡莲望着他，冷静地眨了眨眼。

“你什么——？！”

 

尤菲米娅有些诧异。

她对ZERO的作风没有过于直观的了解，其现有的了解多数来源于她和鲁路修因公或因私的品茶对谈当中。她在心目当中勾勒出的形象虽然非是一个冷血刽子手，但由于不甚清晰，和谦恭有礼也绝不挨边。她曾明言并不赞成黑色骑士团的做法，反倒是鲁路修耐心替她讲解了一阵反抗军存在的合理性与必要性。及至此时，她才觉察到对方或许真是能与人和睦沟通的那一类型。

他没有拿枪胁迫她，也没有出言威胁，只用不卑不亢地措辞说了接下来他会监管一下她的人身自由，同时也一并担负起她的人身安全。他的外衣边角还沾着潮湿沙砾，但他并不卸去那副着装清洗或晾晒。他在她有些窘迫地指了指自己湿透的沉重裙摆时奇怪地沉默了片刻，随后才点了点头，背过岩石后方，平静地提高了音量说她设法逃跑也无妨。

有一刻尤菲米娅忽然理解了鲁路修对ZERO其人满腔好奇的原因。

她没有趁机逃跑，在等待衣物晾晒的时段中稍微放大音量询问他“为什么”。她没有指明具体问题，然而那人像是听懂了，仍用着那副温和声音，一句一句地同她解释起来。“黑色骑士团与你们相对，不过是局势所迫。”他说，“总督需报上一任总督的仇，为了帝国名誉，为了血亲。而我们则需要争取平等生存的空间。恕我直言，殿下，我待你个人态度如何不可能对这局势产生任何影响，那么我也用不着让自己显得像个混蛋。”

“那对立是必然的吗？”

“显而易见。”

“你知道我们的打算吗？”她这么问。她咬着嘴唇，几乎想将那未公诸于世的计划和盘托出了。然后她听得ZERO传来一阵叹息，藏匿在海潮声中似有若无。

“我可以猜想。”他说，“你既然这么说，你们大概是在设想些对‘日本’有利的计划了。无论那计划形式如何，那定然是一种和平手段……因为你们的身份立场所限，因为你们原本都是那般性格温柔的人。”

“我很惊讶你会这么说呢，考虑到我们双方的碰撞形式一直不太友善。”她笑了一声，“我倒也罢，我的军师应当让你们很是头疼才对。”ZERO便再度沉默了，好似不知该如何应答这话语。尤菲米娅在沙砾上蜷起足趾，抱紧了膝头。“真的没有协调的余地吗？”

“恐怕没有。”那人说。他又在潮浪拍打中静默了片刻，在尤菲米娅收回注意力前再度轻声开口。“我曾经……或许，会回应那类愿望。”他说，“但现在不行了。”

“为什么？”

“也许因为我已经觉察到那路途是徒劳的，”他说着，经了变化处理的平稳声线当中奇怪地透出一丝感伤，“也许只因为我从没有与你相识。”

他说殿下，尤菲米娅殿下，你希望以何种形式来推行你的善念呢？没有人哭泣，没有人流血，将仇恨尽力消弭。但仇恨是不会那么轻易消弭的，总有人会哭泣，总有人需要流血，总有人需要将歪曲的秩序重新构建，为了迎来那类更好的结果，首先需要一只手去将它们推翻。尤菲米娅吁叹了一声，微微舒开眉头。

“那说法倒是和他有些相像呢。”她说。她没有言明名姓，但她想ZERO应当听懂了。那人又沉入一番静默，比先前几次都来得长久，久至她都快遗忘话头落点，才声音低微地慨叹了一声。

“……是吗。”

 

实际与鲁路修·兰佩路基相处起来倒也并不那么讨厌，卡莲想。

副会长实则是个待人友好而且相当风趣的家伙，假若不消在他面前绷出一副娇弱可怜样，实际和他交谈起来倒也还算爽快。虽然他们大概把相当一部分力气花在了看对方吃瘪上。鲁路修显得情绪不佳，不过被卷入这类事故，她情绪也没好到哪去，倒是他们各自吵嚷、试图从对方嘴里挖出点情报这类小消遣叫他们不至于特别颓然沮丧。

她在河道里捉鱼时，鲁路修就在一旁好奇地看着，在一些时候友好地表达赞叹，在另一些时候不那么友好地提出指责——“你太急躁了，不要因为我被绑着帮不上手就在那急火。”

“你这种养尊处优的混蛋快闭嘴。”

“认真的？这话是由休妲菲尔特家的大小姐同我说的？”

“红月——！”她吼道，“红月卡莲，那才是我的名字——”

“好吧，红月。这就说得通了。”他笑了笑，“这就是你加入黑色骑士团的原因，对吗？”

卡莲对他这副随时随地都在套话的势头感到非常没辙。

“说真的那和你有什么关系？”她翻了个白眼，“你又搞不懂日本人的生存方式，又不是所有人都像枢木朱雀那个叛徒一样——”

她回头时眼见着那张英俊脸孔上神情仿佛笼上一层阴霾，于是扯了扯嘴角。“那就是你们普遍看他的方式，对吗？”鲁路修沉声发问，“一个背叛者？”

“你还指望我们用什么眼光去看他呢？”她回答道。那份隐约怒气叫她想起她先前听得的一句话语，原本不知是应付调侃还是当真，这会儿她倾向于后者了。“所以学校里关于你和他共居一处同床共枕的传言是真的？”

“学校里哪来的这种传言？！”

“光是米蕾就散布了不少，你可真迟钝。”卡莲说，看着对方有些气急败坏，莫名感到自己像是扳回了一局，从而心情不错了起来，“至少你们的确共居一处，不是吗？你充其量就是否认一下后半截——”鲁路修哼了一声，脸色难看地将头扭去了一旁。卡莲又眨了眨眼。“还是说你真的连那都不打算否认？”

“……我没有料到黑色骑士团首席机师也会这么饶舌，红月。”他说，“还有，我们不是那种关系。”

“你听起来挺失望的，是我的错觉吗？”

鲁路修不说话了。卡莲在一旁架火时他也没把头扭回去，直到她开始拾掇鳞片才没好气地给了些烹饪类的建议。之后他短暂获得了双手的自由权，将那雪青色马甲也脱在一旁，挽起衬衫衣袖来帮衬了一把。他们在沉默中耗完了这短暂的平和时光，而后鲁路修叹了口气。卡莲在他张嘴之前抢先开了口：“既然说到枢木，我觉得他可能一早怀疑到我的身份。”鲁路修将眉梢一路扬去了散乱额发底下。

“嗯？”

“真奇怪，他明显知道我的意图，还拦住了一次我对你的刺杀。现在想想，恐怕他给我的第一次警告也是在维护你。”她皱起眉头，“但他始终没有对你谈及、或者说检举，是不是？”鲁路修吭了一声，似笑似叹。

“是啊，”他说，“我也有些弄不懂他的想法和立场了。”

他们兀自沉默，鲁路修揉着手腕，并没有再将自己弄回受囚的形式去。卡莲也没有敦促他那么做，只仍然是不是警惕地瞥他一眼，将枪支拿回了手上。火堆在天色渐晚时呈出些颓势，她从一旁择出更多树枝转投进去，溅起几斑火星伴着噼啪声响。那年轻人面庞笼罩在火光当中，轮廓稍被光暗交融处柔化。他神色沉稳，多露出了几分认真。

“卡莲，”他说，“我不想真的与黑色骑士团为敌。”

 

他替尤菲米娅寻来食物，他们在篝火边不咸不淡地聊了些话，有关立场纷争，有关各自的利益所在。第三皇女像是对他的言行方式更生了几分好奇，末了感慨了一句“我明白他为什么一直在执着地试图弄清你是个什么样的人了”。随后她在星光下入睡，神情安宁，似乎真信了他的说辞，并不担心在睡梦中被他或任何潜在的威胁给暗害。

朱雀望着这般情景，感到了一丝久违的安慰。那点慰藉并无意义，随时会化作一柄新的刀刃在胸腔中翻搅，提醒他路途终究已经两分。然而那女孩活生生重现于他眼前时，他的确对现世生出些感激心绪。然后他思及她的话语，又涌起一阵对自己的嘲弄。

那探查终究不可能成功，他想。比之为人，ZERO更像是放弃为人的象征。一个角色，一道路途，一项使命，一类奇迹。他在扮演，他抢夺了那担负。那轨迹既成，他只消顺沿着一路走下去。

他们在翌日继续沿岛绕行。倘若他判定得不错，搜救队应当在这日晚些时抵达。他还没想好应付的形式，也许他得以在挟持人质的当口趁乱抢夺一架装甲骑逃走，也许他该当真将尤菲米娅带走，把将成未成的特区计划给阻绝在源头上——他头脑当中偏右侧不明缘由地传来一阵尖锐刺痛，叫他脚步短暂地刹了一刹。他攥紧自己的手，遏制住卸下面具将自己的右眼珠抠出来的冲动。“ZERO？”尤菲米娅在一旁轻声叫他。朱雀死死遏制住一阵痛呼，用剩余的清明神志感到困惑不解。

他的Geass已经失控，若是失控真有什么别的副作用，也不应当在此时才浮现。他由着这番停步而顺势估量了一下他们的方位，旋即意识到他是在接近遗迹范围了。有人在操纵，他隐约感觉到。由得他的探寻经验与C.C.告知的一些信息，遗迹本该正常地与契约者相呼应，无论带来的共鸣是提点起何种悲惨记忆、那终归是一类共鸣；卷入那范围的常人若与那远古文明有所牵连，亦可能遭受波及。但无论以何种情形论断，都不该有此斥力。

——斥力。他心下微沉，心头涌上一个先前被忽略的要素。那想法叫他骤然恐慌起来，与此同时他眼见着另外两个人形转入视野当中，那般景象叫他同时感到惊愕与释然。“ZERO！”卡莲向他喊道，“如果顺利的话，我们可以挟持人质要来不列颠尼亚的支援——ZERO？！”那斥力还在逐渐增强，他已经用力抠着了面具表层，拼尽全力让自己维持清醒。

“……离开这里，红月。”他尽力发出声音，“尽快。别带上累赘，没有太多时间让我们耽搁。”他声音嘶哑了许多，思绪混乱间想着那可能的缘由。并非这遗迹本身，他想，并非这世界本身，即便他的确做了些篡改，但不至于到这一地步——有主观意识存在其间，有人在观测他，有一个变量——或更应当说是恒定不变量——长久以来为他所忽略了……

一时间他甚至对自身能力失去了操控力，即使那可怕的、恒久的静谧就在某处持续翻涌，他却不得叫它浮现分毫。他用余光瞥见卡莲愤恨地一跺脚，依言快速向他跑来，欲图上前来搀扶他。他们相会的那一刻，搜救部队终于围罩而来，准星四散在他们周围。

“抢夺两架装甲骑，”他对着卡莲低声道，“只需要让我们脱困——”

然后他在剧烈不适中望见一抹亮光，眼瞳针缩，甚至短暂盖过了那阵疼痛。

 

他踉跄着跌入机舱当中时，卡莲刚结束了一番武力要挟。那厢被她丢下的一位不具名的皇子与一位现役皇女都维持了一类古怪的默契，没有一人下达追击命令。朱雀在这诡异境况中深呼吸了一次，用残存的清醒意识确认了一下机舱结构与控制系统，终于松了口气。然后他轻车就熟地启动了机体，用力拉拽上卡莲夺过的那一架，在通讯频道的惊呼声中腾空而起。

“辛苦了，红月。”他说，“接下来就交给我吧。”

他那不适感仍在，但已毫无障力地在追击的弹雨中躲闪周折起来，甚至抽空予以了几次流畅回击。他们突破最后一重封锁线时，也一并突破了岛屿范围，那阵并覆在他身躯与感念上的沉重斥力终于得以消散。朱雀缓过劲来时，在这相对平静的行程当中稍微疲惫地靠着了驾驶座椅。“ZERO？！”卡莲的声音在通讯当中显得万般惊讶，并着些显著的兴奋，“我还以为你并不擅长——”

“我恐怕是更加擅长作为零件存在，”他回答道，“而不是寻常的驾驶员。”

兰斯洛特可翔式自海面飞掠而过时，枢木朱雀将身躯当中隐约涌现的那阵久远命力重新埋没而下，心绪复杂地道了一声感激。而后他低声呢喃，仅他一人，再度怀着在现世初遇即久别重逢的心绪，对这失而复得的历程过于艰难的座驾而言说：

“——我很想念你。”


	10. Chapter 10

“人为操纵，显而易见。”

C.C.给出解答时，朱雀正对着镜子查看自己的眼睛。他拿回了原先的掌控能力，但那力量形式已然浮至体表、埋没不去，将一侧眼瞳蒙上血红图纹。他覆上眼睑，隐约感到先前刀刃翻搅血肉似的疼痛还有所遗存，成为一丝针扎般的绵密隐痛。那魔女自他身后揽过手来，覆在他按压的手掌上。

“遗迹也好，世界本身也罢，都不会主动排斥任何人的存在。”她说，“即便你并非纯粹的现世之人，倘若没有主观意识影响世界意志，那么你也不会被排挤开来。若你的确感受到斥力了，那就证明有人在殿堂当中操纵，乃至探查你的存在，甚至已经摸索出了你可能的来历——”

“我知道那是谁。”朱雀挥开她的触碰，疲惫地搓了搓脑袋，把头发揉得一团糟，“我一时疏忽了，是我考虑不周。”C.C.闭上了嘴，安静地看着他。

现世的持印者还有一人，他想。持印记者，永生不死，替神明行走于世，万般契约力量作用皆尽无效。他的力量直接作用于时间本身，那么在世间静谧的当口，无论持印者身在何地，必然都是一并陷入那凝滞夹隙当中的。那古怪现象毫无疑问会引发不知情者的探究兴趣，但若那人想要探查，只消逐步缩减范围，直至圈定在几处可能性当中，而他恰恰触犯了神根岛的禁制——

“你们都是一样，对吗？”他古怪地笑了一声，“借助蛛丝马迹就能逆推出愿望发生的原本形式？”C.C.点了点头，他并不意外。“职责所在，嗯？”

“他的经验尚短，或许不如我推测的这般详细。”C.C.轻声道，“但是足够了，枢木……只要他察觉到那能力是针对时间而行，那么你的愿望必定是影响到了时间运行的轨迹，因而要推断出你并非完全的现世中人这一事实也很简单。由此他才能引导遗迹对你的存在本身做出排斥。”

然后她又不说话了，陷回到那类安静看望的态势当中。朱雀亦抿紧嘴唇，跌坐回一旁座椅上，茫茫然望着丢置在床铺当中的深色面具。他摸着了那块停摆的怀表，没有旋动指针，只瞪着其表面隐约的伤损划痕发愣。时间本身的生效手段没了作用；除去C.C.之外，的确还有人得以探清他的来历与能力、且完全不会为他所摆布。他曾觉察到一点端倪，那端倪叫他警醒，却还不够叫他应对这一层面。

“距离V.V.将目标圈定到黑色骑士团——到我头上，距离那一地步，”他低声呢喃，似自言自语，“还有多久？”

“你在担心吗？”C.C.问他，“担心黑色骑士团遭遇灭顶之灾？放心吧，他不会轻易调动教团力量。”

“我没在担心教团。”朱雀说着，声音干涩，“我不怕他针对我个人进行什么动作，即使是针对黑色骑士团进行打击也无妨，我有办法扛下来……我只担心他探查到我的来历，那才是真正麻烦的走向。如你所说，C.C.，我的弱点恐怕是太明显了。”

 

罗伊德的惨叫声响彻整个技术部时，就连处人友善如塞希尔·柯尔米都开始不堪其忧。她将鲁路修拉到一边，低声跟他快速解释完高文现次的配置升级细节，便开始敦促他尽快回去熟悉，说也许机舱里隔音效果要好些。鲁路修面对着她这一条认真建议，感到一阵哭笑不得。

“要知道失窃的那具装甲骑是他最得意的作品，没有之一。”塞希尔解释道，“兰斯洛特，第七代装甲骑领锋作，刚刚加上浮空装置不久就……唉。因为对驾驶者的适配性要求太高，没人能好好驾驭它，就一直闲置下来了，为此还一直被其它军官嘲笑过于鸡肋。罗伊德他大概也不抱什么指望了，‘反正也没人能开，那就让我尽情发挥一下’……结果……”

结果大概处境更尴尬了，鲁路修对这位虽然做派奇怪但人还挺好的伯爵感到了一丝同情。虽然武器成为反抗军助力并非开发者的过失，但也免不得军队系统中冒出闲言碎语。所幸阿斯布鲁德伯爵从不在意他所谓“闲杂人等和不熟的家伙”的话语，他真正挂心的大概也只是心血之作被偷盗去了这一悲惨现实。

“黑色骑士团的首领驾驭一架白色机体没问题吗？也许现在该感到苦恼的是那边呢。”鲁路修开了个玩笑。塞希尔跟着笑了一下，提醒他高文的涂装也和他所处阵营不相适配。然后鲁路修和她道别，往尤菲米娅的辖所前进去了。

在他脱险之后，鬼使神差地调查了一下神根岛的资料记载。一部分被生生抹去，还有一部分被施以权限封锁，那封锁形式与成田幸存的研究所如出一辙。他不止一次怀疑起克洛维斯制造新宿惨案的动机所在，那号称的剧毒瓦斯，一个头发如新嫩藤蔓的年轻女孩，出现在成田，出现在黑色骑士团阵地附近，牵涉到ZERO，ZERO在神根岛出现了极为古怪的反应。所有线索并联在一块，叫他认真思量起也许自己能通过夏莉找到那位菲内特研究员好好谈一谈，或干脆亲自去成田再走一遭。

“如无必要，我也不想将学校的众人牵涉进来。”他冲着副总督如是说，“不过是一些无关紧要的猜测，有关黑色骑士团的突然崛起——他们实质上已经崛起，结果既成，探寻那过程可能也得不到什么更有效的信息。”

但是ZERO，他想。ZERO。他烦闷地叹了口气，用力摁了摁自己的太阳穴。“黑色骑士团恐怕不会成为助力，”尤菲米娅措辞谨慎而微妙，“但我觉得有机会的话，也许你们两人应当心平气静地交涉一下。”鲁路修念着那无名者的代称，想着那无端猜测，一个推想，一类直觉。他想着那人隐隐然的维护之意，撑下颌于桌沿时，指尖缓慢沿着下唇外弧划过，脏腑之间被一类温润沉坠感满布、拖入空无。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”

副会长再现于校园当中时，毫无征兆、也无声息，于一个无事的课后将他截在了林荫道僻静一角，将他逼退至柔软的草皮上。是时特区计划刚公诸于世不久，总督府那边应当是忙乱一片，然而鲁路修就这样折返回来，身着寻常学生制服，以一副坚定口吻阻住他去路。于是朱雀在树冠荫蔽下盘膝而坐，由得鲁路修在一旁倚着树身站立，肩线蹭过粗粝苍皮。他望见那人眉眼之际繁复神色时，恍然记起这还是他们那尴尬相别后首次以真实面貌直面对方。

“我以为我说过了‘不’，或者类似的意思，”他坐在那儿说，“不管是针对什么。”

他听起来就像个彻头彻尾的混蛋，也许看起来更加混蛋。朱雀把那类自我评判吞咽回去，没精打采地想着也许该让自己混蛋得更彻底些。他满脑子胡思乱想时鲁路修哼笑了一声，在他当真望去时偏又没显出一副强硬态度。“别让这次谈话显得更愚蠢了。”那人说，在他身边坐下，隔着微妙间距，然而撑地的腕臂几乎能碰着他盘起在外的膝头。

“你想问我对特区的看法吗？”

“显而易见。”鲁路修说，“然后事实上，我想问你愿不愿意帮忙。”

那话语形式叫朱雀心头一紧，思及久远的狂妄断言，好似但凡二人携手便能称是无所不能、足以将世界倾覆。他们的确做到了那一步，只是各自都未能落得一个好的结局。他思及那魔女的询问，问他为什么不考虑与之联手。他思及一次试探，早先由自己而生发，放至今日可能是情景再现，不过是两相倒转。他想说好，假若从始至终都这么简单就再好不过，假若此番作为能改写一个悲剧、能拯救一人性命、能拯救无数无辜性命的话，他想他可以点头。他想那面具的确是一类重负，他不敢深思那人是否经历过同样的担负，因你答案显而易见，因他直至此时才得以追悔。

“你觉得我能帮上多大忙，鲁路修？”他轻声反问道，“我不是军人了，不算在体系内部；我与你接触的人群素不相识；京都六家同我毫无往来、甚至不知我是否还存活，即使知晓，我怀疑视我为叛徒的人也远远多过愿给我个好脸色的。就算你说我可以拾回战斗技巧来，我也得说我的装甲骑通用机型驾驶记录可一点儿也不好看。你前来找我又有什么意义呢？”

“也许因为你说你曾想改变些什么，”鲁路修说着，紧盯着他的眼睛，“从内部，一些和平手段……”他顿了一顿，甚至露出一丝罕有的恳求神色。“别让我显得太混账。”

“是的，”朱雀并没有依言止住言语势头，反倒当真残忍地提点起原先的表述来，“那道路的确是被你掐断了。”

他说鲁路修，你还想将我引回去吗？他那般言说时别有含义，同一重对方未经历过的经历相叠合。他心下苦涩浮现至言语之间，一时间自己也难分辨此间意味如何。他想自己或许不仅是想激怒对方，或许他当真为这般讽刺情景感到疲惫而难过。他当真并着悲哀涌起了些怒气时，鲁路修探过身来，用力拽着了他衣襟。

他们以厮打态势一同滚倒时，唇齿磕碰在一块，几乎碰破皮肉、尝到血渍。他们来回覆压了几遭，各自肩背发间都粘着了草屑。鲁路修试图撬开他牙关时朱雀终于予以明确回应，舌尖柔滑勾缠、掠去呼吸余地，将彼此未出口的言语都撕咬吞咽下去。那由拉拽而起的触碰终究变作肢体相缠，发狠地勾着了肩颈抠入衣料，胸肋挤碰、膝骨交错，直至朱雀觉察到一缕异样热度随之生发、若有若无萦绕在小腹周遭，他便猛然松了占据上风的钳制去。鲁路修也随之松手时，情景倒像是他们各自挣脱。他们各自粗喘了一阵，鲁路修抬起手背来揩拭了一下唇角。

“你认为什么是正确的？”他声音沙哑，“你想做什么、你想避开什么——告诉我，朱雀，你在惧怕什么？”他额发散乱，晶紫眼睛当中凛然探询漫溢，点燃了一簇遥远火光。朱雀侧过头去，半拢起手掌抵在自己眼窝上，将一侧眼睑、一层晶亮的无机质伪装连同视觉一并遮罩。

“那并非形式之争，从来都不是。”他说，“鲁路修，别再这么做了。”

他闭合双目直至那人离去，又过去许久、直至天际现出暮色时他才站起身来，简单地拍了拍衣裤。他回到住所时还未见着C.C.，倒是一架轮椅一反往常地就在门厅前候着。娜娜莉仰起头来，说哥哥答应了在这一日返家一趟。“我在外边已经见到他了。”朱雀短促地笑了一声，“他托我向你问好。”

“他回来过了。”女孩说，“他托我向你转达一句道歉，说你恐怕不会当面接受。”朱雀苦笑了一下，在她问及“发生了什么”时回答“没什么大不了”。娜娜莉忽一下抬起手来，几番试探后捉着了他的。她将他手掌抓握在十指之间，扣拢捧好。朱雀觉察到那细瘦指骨传来一丝颤抖，沉默地蹲在了她身前。

“我弄不懂了。”她说，声音细软，像丝线悬浮脱弹、惶恐震颤一般，“我握你的手时，我觉得……过去你给人感觉要单纯得多，现在我大概……分辨不清了。”

是了，朱雀想。是娜娜莉，总是娜娜莉，在他们争吵时予以劝解，在他们无从开口表露心绪时打破沉默，实质上是最为敏锐的那一个。判定人是否有所隐瞒、有所保留，判定人是否在以谎言粉饰真实行径。他所担负的物事的确太多，足够她觉察到所有不妥当之处。他无法知晓她感知到多少、又猜到了多少，那女孩言语中甚至透着一丝惊惧，像透过了一切而觉察到一道遥远的血光。“我有点害怕了，朱雀。”她说着，带了些低泣，“你的确还是过去那个朱雀吗？你和哥哥——你会伤害他吗？”

那询问骤然将他残存的失落忿然都浇熄，叫他一时间出了神，将他多余繁杂心绪都约束回原处。“我该怎么叫你对此放心呢？”他喃喃道，“我没法承诺什么，我不知道，我可能是最容易打破承诺的那类人——但是……”

他跪在她跟前，一个年轻友人和一个目盲者，尚居于这隐蔽寓所中，既无假面加覆、亦无华服冠冕。那女孩仍会露出怯意与哭泣模样，而不至在全然被悲恸撕裂后堕于死灰似的温顺平静。他反覆着了她的手，低下头来，郑重其事，怀着那类久远的、被埋葬的苦痛。

“……唯有那一件事，娜娜莉，”他说，“唯有那一件事我再不会去做了。”

 

那必然算不上心平气静，鲁路修想。

他像获知了一个荒谬断言的结论，仍未落到实处不过是出于他感到倦怠。那事实过早暴露的话，于任何一方、任何一人都并无好处。因而他将那秘密封缄于口，将最后的求证手段按捺下来。他在长廊当中缓慢步行，依次观望着克洛维斯留下的图幅。它们曾被集中作展，又被新任总督分散排布，好似这确能增添些缅怀死者的痕迹。

那些色彩斑驳美丽，绘真而失真，勾勒出一些真实的、臆造的、曾经存在的微笑容颜。帝国第二皇女驻足在一幅绘面下，上头一位黑发女士眉目温柔、笑意盎然，裙裾曳地间却透出一股英姿勃发的神气劲儿。柯内莉娅就那般昂首凭望着，双目怔然，及至他走至近前轻咳一声打破静默，才缓缓拉出一个似有若无的微笑。

“你们还活着，那很好。”她说，“克洛维斯不够幸运，没能见证这重逢时刻。”

“我很怀疑。”鲁路修回答她，“要知道，我过去构想所有‘再会’的场景时，总是有一方试图拿枪打穿另一方的脑袋。”

他这位难说是英名赫赫还是声名狼藉的皇姐应了个：“哦？”对他的顶撞似不以为忤。“你和娜娜莉当初离去得太过匆忙，”她说，“许多事情还不曾弄清，我们就失去了你们的下落。”

“比如说我母亲的死？”

“比如说你母亲的死。”

他们在那图幅前伫立，一缕朝晖破开天际洒落晨光，叫那调和凝固的色彩显得更鲜亮了些，笔触处遭了明显勾勒又叫那整张面庞愈发显得失真。“闪光的玛丽安娜”其人被刻画在旧日时光当中，相貌停驻、往昔固存，时至如今也只剩了形如此般、以及千千万万与此无异的空泛影子。鲁路修只短暂地瞥过那形貌，便紧盯着了观望它的活人，用眼神索求一个解答。

“你在根基未稳前都在试图躲避帝国耳目，”柯内莉娅说，“甚至借助尤菲的帮助，在我眼皮底下躲避我。”

“我可没法断定哪些势力同那事故相关，殿下。”他口吻平淡道，“很不幸，殿下您说不准还是在我的怀疑清单上名列前茅的。”

“我倒希望她能听到你这么副说辞。”她冷笑了一声，倒不带多少嘲讽。她那并存着英气的精致面容上竟写满了不少怀缅。“那大概是我迄今为止最后悔的举措之一，”她轻声道，“我应要求而主动裁减了驻军看守……”

她袒露真相时的确显得诚恳，那番说辞只叫他愈发茫然而毫无头绪。柯内莉娅在结束那久远回顾后淡淡回了头来，终于望着了他的眼睛。她说我很抱歉，她说很多人为此感到抱歉。有一部分真相总是不为人所知，有一部分隔阂便由此而生，及至群人离散、形同末途后方得一道迟来的解释。她伸出手来，一只并属于杀戮者的手，向他发出一个接近友善的讯号。那一刻鲁路修当真迟疑了，随后她说：“有些事情或许得由你亲自去探听。”

那便是他被重纳入帝国荫蔽的缘由之一，他想。一个根基，一片生存余地，一道追寻真相的途径。有将一日他将站回到皇帝面前，重获了话语权，不至再像个失了地位与价值的弱小孩童一般被遗弃。那想法实则令他感到一丝自责，一时间他无从判定真正为他所利用的是帝国那庞大繁杂体系本身，还是那些个确信改制将带来一个崭新起点的会做梦的平凡人。

柯内莉娅随后的话语打断了他的思绪。“修奈泽尔皇兄已来到11区。”她说，“由他做皇城耳目、由我做担保，也许能保证你们的安危一如往常，你的功绩会时刻被公正报备。在帝国宰相的注视下，但凡对不列颠尼亚尽忠者，皆因获得应定的荣耀。”

有一刻鲁路修在心下并发出嘲弄叹息，为那督察人选叫人束手无策，为那局势一时失去转圜余地；而后他在柯内莉娅微眯起了眼时，终究还是伸出手去，同她的手指一般并齐、稍微触碰勾连。

 

“我知道你们在想什么。”ZERO说。

红月卡莲在那光景中抬起头来，眼睛一瞬不眨地凝视过去。黑色骑士团一众高层干事面面相觑，无人真正应声。那覆假面者发出一阵哑然低笑，似刻意覆压士气，似欲反激起些许斗志来。但还不待任何人开口质询，他便扬起手来，直指向虚空当中。

“和平。”他说，“那是我们最终的目的，摧毁那些不义秩序后迎来和平坦途。或许不为自己，或许不为这一辈人，或许又恰恰相反。”卡莲听及一阵骚动掠过。一些人在窃窃私语、一些人在向自己呢喃，一些人念着另一些人的名姓。ZERO留出片刻空白，自己也僵立了少顷。“我无意诋毁副总督的美好愿景，”随后他说，“我只想叫诸位看清一类现实——现实如此，倘若特区成立，我们便会在放弃抗争的同时一并被彻底剥夺抵抗的权能。”他拉下投影，呈出樱矿分布图来。“特区将完全圈去我们既知的出产点，”他说，“截断京都六家所能予以所有反抗军的补给途径，削去力量，拔去爪牙，最终若仍有枷锁落在我们颈上时，我们便再没有反抗的余力了。”

他俯瞰着群人，言语间怀着些生硬的诵念成分，亦有一丝生动的奇怪感伤。“那是一类受制于人的和平，只期待仇恨得以被平静往互所消弭。”他说，“但在没有人付出代价时，仇恨是不得消弭的。”

“那是一类受制于人的名誉，基于最为脆弱的那类妥协。”他说，“行政特区的末途不过还是一个辖区，若要在和平当中取得自由名誉，仍有无数后来者要付出抗争代价；现在我们既已掀起了旗帜，那不妨再走得远一些。”

然后他投放那些战地光景。无数名姓飞掠而过，无人知晓或有人挂念。那些死者，那些重伤未愈者，那些个曾经鲜活、而后被交付的代价。卡莲望着那光影变动，望着无数残碎信息飞掠，末了望着了那仍不见面目的统率之人。有一刻他像对这一切都漠然相视，对这番争端、这般往昔由来、将有的行迹乃至其本身存在都生出疲累厌倦，而后他重新挺直了背脊，在光影尽散中成为一道坚硬刻线。

“血已经淌出了，”他说着，咬字清晰，似在说服于人的同时也在尽心告知自己，“那么路途便无法停下了。”


	11. Chapter 11

“你想听个故事吗？”

那女孩握着他的手时，他这么问她。月光铺洒在她床榻前，将那年轻容颜勾勒出苍白形廓，叫她显出十倍百倍的脆弱不安。于是他由得手掌同她的交握，像询问是否需要编造一个童话哄她入睡般那么问了。女孩纤细眉间凑起一些微小皱痕，像心下已经了然一般，露出几分悲伤神情来。

“你打算告诉我吗？”她轻声反问。她手指有些颤抖，朱雀便握得紧了些。他垂下眼睑，撇下一缕微笑。他张开手掌，叫自己掌心同她的贴合，由松及紧，掌纹相扣。他说娜娜莉，如果那能叫你放下心来，我便再不会隐瞒你什么了。他说娜娜莉，你们会平安无事，即使那会叫我付出性命代价也无妨。追根溯源的话，我有一个很长的故事，你想听吗？你愿意听吗？

“你能替我保守秘密吗？”

那女孩犹豫了一下，以那副悲伤神情勉强勾起嘴角时，伸出了尾指同他相勾。

 

“你想听个故事吗？”

那人出现在面前时，是一副稚童模样，镶边黑冠收束脸侧，淡金长发披在脑后，几乎铺盖了整个背部直垂膝足。他双眼呈出瑰丽晶紫，在暗处似蒙着一层光亮，似异域生灵，似非人鬼魅。他的眼睛当中毫无童稚成分，带着些年长者独有的淡漠与自然审视意味。鲁路修在桌前坐着，皱眉望着这不速之客。

“玛丽安娜的孩子，”那人说，“很聪明，而且具有才能。”他微笑时透露出一丝寒意，鲁路修微微绷紧了脊背。

“什么？”

“你在探查什么？”那人反问他，“你的动作，成田研究所，神根岛——你在探查克洛维斯遗留的秘密，黑色骑士团可能拥有的秘密，对吗？”

那副将所需信息尽掌握在手的从容模样叫鲁路修有些憋闷。他手指攀在桌上棋盘边沿，若有若无地叩击起来。“我以为我对那些权限封锁的破解尝试足够谨慎了。”

“的确很谨慎。”那人点了点头，“要不是我刻意留心，我也不会发现你的小动作。”

他所投来目光亦带着探询，那点好奇叫他的神情同他的外貌相称了许多。鲁路修同他沉默地对视了片刻，放弃了从那当中解读出更多。“你想说什么？”鲁路修问，“警告我不要妄动，还是打算大发慈悲地为此解密？”

“我只想说你的直觉令人赞叹。”那孩童声线道，“那秘密的根源也许，多少关系到你母亲的死。”

这话语叫他叩击动作蓦然停顿，死死盯着了那人面目。男孩模样的来者不急不缓地走进房间当中，慢慢到了他近前，昂起头来。

“叫我V.V.吧。”那人说，“现在我来讲一个故事。”

 

这不是一个掀动叛乱的好时机。

兰斯洛特展开翅翼冲入夜色当中时，ZERO向着红月卡莲这么说了。缺乏必要的仇恨引导，缺乏欲开战者集群投身而来的契机，他们还未走到真正能将掀起的波澜推作足有毁灭效应的滔天巨浪的那一步，然而格局既成，不愿反抗便只得妥协。这不是个好时机，但既被逼迫到这一步，那么就由此而铺垫好往后的道路。

“一个契机，”他说，“与更广阔的局势相接洽的契机，恐怕需要一次完整落败作为伪装。”他这么谈论时，手头在隐蔽处拿捏着钟表圆盘。卡莲的声音显得有些惊讶，他并不奇怪。

“你是说这次行动是以落败为目的？”

“时至如今我都看不见获胜的指望，所以是的。”他残酷地说，“恐怕这一夜有很多人要白白送死。那可能会招致幸存者的胆怯，也可能会激发他们的血性。之后黑色骑士团恐怕得暂时转入地下休养生息一阵，待到那些笃信和平手段的人发觉我们沉寂后处境反而更加恶劣时，仇恨被积淀下来，积淀至爆发的那一刻，那才是走向广阔舞台的契机。”

他听着自己像听一个冷静的疯子，卡莲大概也有类似观感。“你好像笃定了那特区不会成功建立。”她说。因为尤菲米娅并不至于坚定不移，他想。她已经动摇了，因曾有人怀着更激烈的想法长久地停留在她身边。倘若拖延下去，来自潘德拉贡的阻力更甚，那妥协便会再不至稳定，那计划便终将长久地搁浅。“那么你今次的行动是为了什么？”她问，“你把这番话告诉了多少人？那些人，那些相信你的——知不知道你在计划那么多牺牲？”

她音量渐渐拔高，迫近了一次质问。朱雀扣着了自己眼睑，将猩红浮光掩在手掌后方，用力摁压，像要将那潜藏的凝滞与洪流一并嵌刻在躯壳当中。“需要知情者自然知晓。”他声音几无起伏，语调淡漠，“我不会白白欺骗他们，我自己也是这计划当中的一部分。”

“你在说什么？”

“一次枉死。”他说，“黑色骑士团的沉寂需要一个足够让人信服的缘由，譬如标杆倒塌、信念弯折……那么就制造一次。至于那将是真是假，我决定尝试一下我的运气如何。”

兰斯洛特如流星般轰然坠入战圈中时，他短暂切断通讯，操纵量子震剑划开爆炸火光。他心知肚明这对自己算不得太大麻烦，尽管当前机体性能受限、不如他往后所熟练驾驭的那般优越，然而那限制也一并落在所有装甲骑头上。他重新接入通讯时听得卡莲在焦急呼喊，他短促地笑了声，出言示意她无需紧张。

“我把第二指挥权交付给藤堂了。”他说，“如果与我失讯，他会负责带领你们遁入暗处，可能需暂时到海外避过帝国耳目。他曾领导过解放阵线，虽然那落得了一个不太好的下场，但至少他知道该怎么信服于人。”

“你在命他逃亡？认真的吗？！”

“我在命他控制牺牲程度，他答应了。”

“但是——”那姑娘焦急道，“但若不由你本人领导，我不确定出路是否……ZERO——！”

他听着那称呼，他咬在自己舌尖上咀嚼。他想这不过是计划的一部分，如若不出意外的话不过是暂匿于众人眼前。他经历过那么些险恶战斗，他经历过那么些生死存亡，这还远远够不上能伤筋动骨的程度。他听着那焦急呼喊，缓慢地游移出一句轻叹。

“我会尽力活下去的，红月。”他说。

 

“这不是一个掀动叛乱的好时机。”鲁路修说。

V.V.占据了另一把座椅，从容不迫地望着那副棋盘。鲁路修在指间握着一枚棋子，黑色骑士，重重墩在棋格当中，屈指一弹令其歪斜倒落。

“黑色骑士团的处境不佳。”他说，“他们打响了一枪，一个号令，但底气并不充足。比起一次彻底的变革，这更像是一个前瞻讯号。有人动摇了，要么在沉默中被瓦解，要么在奋起中尝试一搏。”

“你倒是看得清楚。”另一人说，稚嫩声音中毫无温度，“可你还留在这里，你不打算参与镇压吗？”

鲁路修沉下脸来，望着那杂乱棋局，目光在那倾倒棋子上长久驻留。“你对黑色骑士团所抱持的态度很有趣。”V.V.说，“你似乎并不打算置其于死地。”鲁路修抿紧了嘴唇，以缄默应答。那男孩模样的人从座椅上跃下，悠闲地在房间当中随意踏起步来。

“你的态度如何，我是无所谓哦。”他说，“只是容我提醒一句，修奈泽尔已经抵达11区了。他会不会认为你的态度微妙实为拒不合作，乃至把你的不作为视作叛国的标志，那就不是我能决定的了。”

鲁路修抬起头来，眼神阴沉。V.V.向他微笑，那笑容像洞悉他所想，其言语一并提醒他事实真相如何：

“毕竟战斗已经打响了，好像也没有让人转圜的余地了。”

修奈泽尔，他想。帝国第二皇子曾对特区计划表示赞赏，仿若无意间透出借此机会可以进一步扼杀“日本”潜在的反抗力度的意思。修奈泽尔原先对黑色骑士团的态度也是模棱两可，然而在叛乱掀起后，那人必然会站立到帝国一方。神圣不列颠尼亚的旗帜所表扬之处，大多数人在战乱既起时都不会有第二个选择。

“你所追查的那些研究项目，”V.V.说，“权限封锁——哼，还试图瞒着我，不过也是被修奈泽尔那孩子暗中接管了。”他似纯在抱怨，又稍微拉高了音调：“当然啦，这和你关系也不大，反正不过是些表面上的东西……”

他用那副轻淡口吻将此事略过。鲁路修也站起身来，走至窗边，隐约瞧着天际火光辉映。他将手掌置于窗璃上时，像能觉察到外头渐近的喧杂动静。“他们大概是向总督府过来了。”他平静道。V.V.嗯了一声，走至他身边一同向外望去。

“就我所知，黑色骑士团的叛乱可是把阿什弗德都卷进去了。”

“嗯，”鲁路修声音平静，“还是中心部位。”

“你还真是沉得住气，不担心熟识的人出意外吗？”

“黑色骑士团大概不会——”

“不过你也不用太担心，”V.V.说，仍用着那副轻淡口吻，“至少你不用担心娜娜莉那孩子的安全，现在她大概已经被修奈泽尔的人接去安全地域了。”

鲁路修霍然转身，眼神冰冷地朝着那稚嫩容颜。那人随之偏首迎上他目光，回以一个同样毫无温度的微笑。他们沉默对峙之间，天边那辉映火光愈发明亮，像每一刻都有震颤拍打在地壤当中、传递而来，一直弥漫到这方空间里，覆压在心拍跃动之上。那孩童容颜上的微笑加深了，虹膜中嵌黢黑瞳仁如坍缩空洞。

“你不打算出战吗，‘兰佩路基’？”

 

你想听个故事吗？他问她。

故事里有两个男孩，彼此互称为最初的挚友与仇敌，各自背叛了母国而踏入对方所应在的立场上。他们说希望不平等被打破，战争得以终结；一个人说那是所求的结果、因而要为此践行杀戮之途，一个人说不知如何达成，但愿珍重之人存活于安宁之世。他们遭遇了多少意外波折，惟愿初心不改，却一次又一次被现实打磨得面目全非。他们两相争执，彼此背叛，又在去无可去的一步选择了携手并立。然后他们分自伫立于仇恨锁链的最后一环两端，由着一次死亡将二人存在并归于虚无。

故事本该终止于此，他说。苟活者已死，求死者长存。然后另一道意志折返回来，问幸存的那人是否要交付一个愿望。因那新世由着一人心愿而生，他原本不应再篡改任何路径、只消看护一旁，但当契约结成的那一刻，那浮梦般的安宁便碎去了。他被带回初始的一个节点上，叫他重历了那一刻，叫他做出另一个抉择；于是整个世界都重归旧貌，所有努力都成为徒劳，所有波折都需重历。

如果这是拯救鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚所要付出的代价，他想，那么便由自己将世界重引回正轨上，一并担负了间途的责难与血，枯骨和荒碑。契约既成，心念如昔，他只消向下走，沿着那人曾走过的路径——

他说娜娜莉，你问我会不会伤害他，那是我唯一不会做的事。因那即是他往返现世的根源，那是他以歪曲了整个世界为代价换来的仅有的希冀，甚至连那人最后的心愿都一并歪曲了。他说那便是最后一次，往后无论世事如何更迭，再不会扭曲那人意志半分。

女孩握着他的手，安静地听他讲述完一切。她能判定谎言与真实，因而她面上便浮现出更深切的悲恸来。“你要走了吗？”她小声问，“你已经决定要做什么了，是不是？”他由她够着自己面廓，触碰颧骨捧在指间，知道这是一次挽留并一次道别。

“我答应过他要保护好你的。”他低声道，“我不想食言……所以等我回来。”

——娜娜莉。他闭着眼想。方才通讯接入，一个熟悉的冷淡声音在那端响起。“她被修奈泽尔的人带走了。”那女人说，“我猜是带去什么地方保护起来，或者看守起来……有时候那两者的意思都差不多。”朱雀低吼了一声，时间裂隙骤然降临换得一分喘息余地。就在那全然寂静当中，他感到一阵无声呼唤自远方来。那力量形式像极了他在神根岛遭过的苦痛，只是今次却不至于排斥倾轧、倒像是在传递一个邀请。

他惊疑不定地拨转了停滞力量，叫炮火倾泻重新充溢耳际。“你感受到了吗，C.C.？”他问她，“像是遗迹在——”

“他在邀你前去。”那女人说，“一条固结在时间缝隙中的信息，好手段。”

“在这种时候？”

“天知道，也许在引你离开战场，好让你们败得更快些。”她语带讥讽，“当然了，他显然会对你的力量形式感兴趣。若能扭转时间本身，恐怕会对他们那个计划造成威胁，这他自然能想到，而且——哦。”

她沉默了片刻，像在冒险感念些东西。她沉默的间歇当中，周遭动乱未止，公讯频道中混乱一团，朱雀缓缓捏着了拳，每逾一秒他心下的不详预感就加重一分。片刻过后C.C.终于开口，声音当中多了讶异与一点儿同情。

“他已经在神根岛了。”她说，“鲁路修·兰佩路基也在那里。”

兰斯洛特腾空而起的时候，他隐约见到红莲一并脱离了战场，随在他身后追逐而来。他并来不及喝令卡莲往返，C.C.的声音在他耳边回荡着。“你果然这么选择了。”她叹息道，“看起来他的确是把控到了你的弱点。”

“我不想听你再嘲笑我一次。”

“好。”她说，“我想你知道去往殿堂的途径，如果他真在那里的话。”

“我知道。”

“说不准，他可能在那里更好地借助世界意志将你排挤，也可能不愿冒让你直接触到神明的风险。”她的声音停顿，而后多了些确切担忧，仍用着那般笃定的阐述口吻，“你会死的。”

“我不会死的。”他说，“他不见得真的意识到了我的打算。”

“若你死了呢？”她嗤笑了一声，“我开始后悔把赌注押在你身上了。”她那么说着，声音却愈发低缓了。“说真的，枢木，若你死了呢？”

枢木朱雀听着那淡薄语气，一丝几不可察的关切，抛出一个疑问落在他心头。他想起自己的回答，每一次回答。他不惧怕，他不会为此而胆怯，他做好了那决定，但他不可能、他不会——他不能停在这一步上。他将火光抛在身后、在深似凝墨的夜色中穿行时，手指颤抖着握住那停滞的表盘。

“……救他。”他声音嘶哑，沉重艰涩，“那就代我救他，C.C.。”

你曾当过他的护盾，他想。至少你可以试图摆脱那计划，他说。有一刻他像是慌不择言，又像是将末一点可能都提点起来。他说C.C.，若我死了，别放弃他。他听见自己声音中带了颤栗与恳求，他抵住自己前额低声喘息，他听及那魔女在通讯彼端吁叹。

“你真可怜。”她说，似陈述亦似批判。“你还是担负起自己的责任比较好。”她说，“你将他的命运接手了，那就不要推诿于人。”

她说别死在那里，我还没弄清所有事情的由来，我被你拖进这么个古怪局势里，至少要让我弄个明白。别死在那里，枢木。她听到他说“谢谢”时又短促地笑了声。“你真可怜，枢木朱雀，”她叹息道，“真的、真的很可怜。”

然后她切断了通讯，仿佛那就是一句道别。

 

你想听个故事吗？那孩童声音问。

他的声音在暗夜孤岛上飘忽不定，分明就在近旁，却凭空被拉出了几分吊诡的不真切感。他引人往一个既定方位去，鲁路修随在那脚步后头。他们行走时，那藏在幼小人躯中的存在始终在用那平淡口吻同他交谈，大多是那人在兀自陈述，并未留下多少让他回应的余地。

“我们丢失了一个协作者。”他说，“她胆怯或者厌倦了，她试图离开。我们把握到了她的行踪，克洛维斯那孩子的手段激烈了点，大概有不少人因此而遭了殃。她又消失了，在新宿的混乱里。然后那孩子被杀了，然后黑色骑士团由此而崛起。”

他说ZERO必然是一个契约者，用以打响毁坏现下秩序的一枪。他说他原本不甚在意现世的战争与动荡不安会发散至哪一地步，他对那契约者本身更加好奇。“你不好奇吗？”这会儿他的口气倒是同那属于稚童的尖细嗓音相吻合了，“Geass原本应当是一类扭曲人心的能力，他恐怕连现实都一并歪曲了。你不好奇这世界原本会有的模样吗？”

你隐瞒了多少事呢？鲁路修想。他想着一些矛盾言语，一些推拒，一些固存的、灰烬似的苦痛，一双深暗眼睛，似苔绿攀附枯碑。他压下翻涌心绪，想着那假面模样。“那么你用自己的方法把他引来就行，”他冷声道，“为什么找上我？”

“为什么？”V.V.像听见了好笑物事一般，音调愉快地扬起了些，“因为你才是具备继承那力量的才能的那一个，你也更像是她会选择的契约者。这很容易猜想，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，你身上必然系着些因果，虽然我不知道根源，但知晓这事实就足够了。”

他蓦然停步，自重重暗影间睁着了鬼魅似的眼睛，就那样朝向了天际。鲁路修亦抬起头来，隐约望见一道苍白影子在远处沉坠。“备好配枪。”V.V.说，“不论你怎么想，毕竟双方事实上正在交战，交互过程大概不会多么愉快。”鲁路修重重喘息，引来一阵轻快笑声。“你向人开过枪吗？”那孩童声音问他，“你从未有过这种准备吗？”

“……不。”鲁路修咬着牙道，“我是预备好了的——”

“那就做吧。”V.V.说。他脚下渐退，隐去一旁。“要知道，如今ZERO必将败亡，”那声音在黑暗中说，富含暗示，带着蛊惑，又不过似言明现实，“但他究竟会落得怎样的下场，只取决于由谁去走到终结他的那一步上。”


	12. Chapter 12

兰斯洛特在浓郁夜色中破空而来，在海潮回荡的包裹下坠入寂静岛屿。枢木朱雀从驾驶舱中跳出，深呼吸了一回才给自己覆好了面具。他所行不远，身后又传来一声重物坠地的动静。他长披后摆在掀起的风浪中飘摇了一阵，最终在平缓步伐间回落。

他走入遗迹内部时，红月卡莲亦随着了他的步子。“你来这里做什么？”她在他后方质问。他没有回头，平淡地说如若红莲也离开战圈的话，黑色骑士团大概会败亡得更快，不过那样也好，至少她的战力会得以完整留存不出意外。“我在哪儿都无所谓——我不相信你是在临阵脱逃，”她咬牙恨恨道，“你究竟来做什么？”

“赴约。”他说，“而你该离开这里了，红月。”

“我不明白。”她说，“我不知道，我想你有些疯了，可之前的计划都还算说得通——但是现在？”她的音调拔高了些，惶恐愤怒都一并蹿升起来：“别告诉我你过来只是为了找个安静的地方送死。”

“我不会死的。”他用一种平静得令人、令自己都欲窒息的腔调说，比他先前所说的任何一次都更笃定，也显得更加徒劳无益。“我在试图救更多人的命。”他说，“若我不来这里赴约，很难说某个家伙会不会投入些不太友好的‘武器’来追查到我们每个人头上。”

“你打算解释得更清楚些吗？”

“也许改天。”

“也许就现在。”

他回头望了那红发姑娘一眼，她抱以倔强瞪视。那副模样叫他稍稍出神，叫他迁越了一段彼此敌对、不甚美好的记忆而记起她原本的立场，始终如一。“你信任ZERO，对吗？”他轻声道，不待她回答便自顾自地接续，“我很感激你。”

那不全在言及他自己。

这番言语叫卡莲显出些讶异和困惑，她步伐一缓，朱雀走至终阶，向刻绘纹路的石壁去了。他刚欲抬头判断殿堂当中是否有人在等候，忽而听得另一阵脚步，在灰石构筑的空旷地界中浅浅回荡。他余光瞥见卡莲戒备地绷紧了身形，随后那份讶异被扩大、困惑化为些许愤怒。“我就该在那时候宰了你，”她冷声道，“我现在也一样能再做一回——”

“够了。”朱雀说。

那人迟迟没有出声应答，朱雀亦不再吭声，背着来人伫立良久。他手覆在冰冷石壁上，隐去一丝颤抖。他感到时间洪流在周身浮动，时而滞缓时而自然漂泊。那一刻稍纵即逝，但在他思感中可能耗去了很久、很久。然后他终于回了身去，完整地看着了来人的身影。

“ZERO。”那人说。

朱雀望着他。那身影高挑削瘦、几近单薄，一袭洁白衣装，金边浮绣，外衣长摆坠在身后。“ZERO”，他这么称呼自己。他双眼只呈出昏暗暮紫，并不掺杂一星血光。那副模样恍然与梦境虚景相叠，高台之上，世人相瞩，剧目如序进行，那人身影由素白裹覆，像即将、或已然成为亡魂。

_这也是对你的惩罚。_

他管自己叫“ZERO”，眼里映出的必然也是那般假面形貌。

_你作为正义的使者，将永远佩戴着假面……你将不再作为枢木朱雀而活。_

他从怀里掏出枪支。他抬起臂膀。他将枪口对准过来。

要避让是容易的。如剧目排演般，如本能所应般，或将那持枪动作扼杀在生效之前，或将那一发子弹完整避开。然而ZERO只是望着他，脚下如生了根一般不得动弹。

假若那时你完成了那一枪，朱雀想。假若更早之前你就完成了那一枪。假若那一枪奏效，往后的一切都被阻绝。假若你不需由我终结。他说娜娜莉，唯有那一件事我再不会去做了。他静伫不动，他听见枪声，一粒子弹自冠首上行经、没入深暗空旷处。

他听见细微皴裂声响，一道缝隙自上而下蜿蜒过昏暗视野。

_常人的幸福，一切的一切，都将奉献给世界，直至永远。_

那曾是他仅剩的东西。弑杀了交付自己一切的最重要之人，否决了他们所有的名誉，剥去了名姓，丧失了为人资格，埋葬了往昔未来，仅剩下一个假面、一个符号，一个游魂，那般行走于世。

然后那假面蓦然崩裂，完整两分，化为虚无。

 

他看见那人脸孔，面廓柔和，唯在神情苦涩时乍生出些坚硬棱角来。那苦涩神情也是一闪即逝，很快成为空洞无物。他看见那人眼睛，血迹由额发间淌下、沿鼻翼而两分时，那双眼睛真实模样也呈在他面前，一侧浮动着殷红血光、磐固不去，另一侧仍是旧时模样。

另一侧不全是旧时模样，甚至不完全相同于他短暂见过的那般深暗苔绿。那空洞绝望全不似活人所有，似真正源于死者，从坟茔中来，生生裂开一道缝隙叫人窥见里头的枯灰。那模样叫他胸腔当中一并破开一道缝隙，无声撕裂，蓦然钝痛。他持枪态势未缓，恍惚听见卡莲发出惊呼。

“你猜到了。”枢木朱雀说，声音也坠于枯灰般的平静。他像早已料到，甚至透出一丝淡淡自嘲。“我们果然还是会走到这一步来。”

他像在言及更多，不止往昔试探，不止当下形势。鲁路修急促呼吸间，想着V.V.告诉他的话语。那人说当下现实是经了扭曲的，说得模棱两可、含混不清，唯有那意思分外肯定。那人说ZERO必定经历过世人都不知晓的一部分现实，世界原本该是怎般样貌已堕入谜团。他那么胡思乱想时，卡莲在那边喃喃自语“我不明白”。“这并不叫人意外。”鲁路修听见自己说，“日本最后的首相之子，一直在为当年旧事耿耿于怀，被迫辞出不列颠尼亚的军队，结果一直没再露出半点不甘。这才是寻常的发展轨迹，不是吗？”

“是啊。”他听见对方说，“而你则站在不列颠尼亚的派系当中，这才是最为寻常的发展轨迹。”

那并非原本的轨迹，鲁路修想。那并非应行之道。他尽力端平了枪，红月卡莲在他视野当中重叹了一声，伸手去摸她自己的枪备。“不要乱动。”他平静道，“我身上绑了樱矿炸药。如果我心脏停拍，它会爆炸；如果我落败的话，我也会在你来得及动手前送这里所有人一道归西。”那言语阻住了卡莲的动向，叫那女孩僵住了身形。然后他听及另一人发出长叹。

“离开这里，红月。”

“但是——”

“照我说的做。”朱雀说，“你知道随后的部署。照我说的做。”

他口吻强硬，在卡莲扭头相望时又做唇形相示，似在重复“我不会死”。红发姑娘怔然片刻，终于恨恨一跺脚，经由黑暗跑出了视野之外。她脚步渐远，终于完全消失，一时间破落空间内只剩了他们两个。他们各自凝视着对方面容，鲁路修仍将手指搭在扳机上。朱雀忽而笑了，慢慢抬手指向了他的胸膛。

“那不是真的，对吗？”

“谁知道呢。”鲁路修说。

“那不是真的。”那人温声道，带着浓重苦涩，“我知道的。”

那言语叫他愈发心烦意乱。“你知道多少呢？”他声音干哑，望见对方也掏出枪支，手臂蓦然颤抖起来。他另一只手一并握紧发力，试图平稳准心。朱雀只是望着他，将枪柄平端在手掌里头。

“他们带走了娜娜莉，对吗？”

“对，”他说，“他们把她带走了。”

他没有指责对方，朱雀也没有表示歉疚。当下立场纠乱难分，至少明面上看那拘禁管控是为保护、留在动乱当中才是死境，既不能明言他曾试图将信任交付于名义上的仇敌，亦不能接受那人的愧意。他拿不准对方所想，他望着那持枪之举感到心间寒凉。他想那终究不可避免，ZERO的正确做法也当是如此——试图反挟持一人，或将追兵射杀，换得一丝喘息余地。他抿紧嘴唇，搭扣着扳机，想着若自己真被射杀，大抵也不用落得被扣下什么罪名的结果，娜娜莉更不消被怀疑。然而他不能停在这一步，他不能——

“你打算怎么做呢，鲁路修？”朱雀轻声道，“把叛乱者的头目ZERO送交给皇帝陛下吗？”

他完全将手举起来了，随后在鲁路修的瞳孔剧烈收缩中，用力将那枪支远远抛掷开来、坠入了黑暗里。黑暗当中传来一声磕碰，清脆如窗璃碎裂，沉重如钟声迂回。朱雀仍在微笑，眼角都稍稍弯起。

“我说过了，”他在那空洞余音中说，“我不会射杀你的。”

 

“黑色骑士团接下来的行动会转入暗处。”

“你没打算放弃。”

“从来没有。”

“你不担心我去追查吗？”

“那不是我可控的。”

“作为日本的希望，那可真是个不负责任的说法。”

“如果我的真面目被发现，一定有很多人会质疑你的称呼。”

“但这并不奇怪，朱雀。”鲁路修说，“这倒像是事情正常的发展形式，只除了你前后自相矛盾的做法。”他苦笑了一声，言语间带了些自嘲。“你和我，一个反抗军的领袖，一个不列颠尼亚的棋卒。你看，事情原本就应该这样发生。”

朱雀摇了摇头，神情露出一丝茫然悲哀。鲁路修望着那眼睛，一侧猩红浮光、削薄翅翼图纹印嵌。然后他吸了口气，放低了声音：

“事情原本该是怎样的呢？”

朱雀没有回答。

 

“你真要将他交去潘德拉贡吗？”

尤菲米娅在黎明来临之际匆匆赶来，脸色有些发白，温曦似的长发披散在肩头。她到来后不久便获知了一个秘密，当前也许仅得她一人是由他主动告知的。那秘密或许不得封锁太久，但也不会扩散得多么广阔。鲁路修从桌沿疲惫地支起脑袋，眼神飘忽向一旁，停顿在棋子四散的棋盘上。

“我并没有太多选择，对吧？”他说，“作为第三皇女的特聘专员，实质上为柯内莉娅和修奈泽尔知晓身份，我是已经被划归在帝国派系下了。娜娜莉到了安全的地方——到了缺乏自由的地方——我不知道那什么时候会变得不再安全，那大概取决于我能体现出多少价值来。”他苦笑了一下，撤手挥了挥。“我没有太多选择，尤菲。”

他敛目垂首，胸腔中涌起剧烈酸涩。他伸手去触碰那棋盘，指尖轻轻搭在倾覆的黑色棋子上，就此停留，直至他用颤抖指节将其完整抓握。他拿捏在手中，一个死物，叫棱角硌在柔软掌心里。尤菲米娅的洁白裙装如游云般飘近了些，浮在了他近前，轻声呼唤叫他抬起头来。

“你的确决定了吗？你知道结果会是——他会死的，鲁路修。”她说，“父亲——皇帝陛下——没有理由宽恕一个叛军头目。”她声音轻软，词句字节却一一沉坠下来。“你的确决定了吗？”她重复道，音调中带着担忧，“我知道你——”

“我不知道。”他打断了她的话头而回答，几乎带着些暴躁，“我不知道的东西太多了。”他在面对那女孩柔和目光时，还是尽力削减了怒气，而后愈发疲惫地倒进座椅靠背当中。“皇帝的态度也是个未知数，”他说，“也许那也要看价值所在。”

尤菲米娅知道的信息还不如自己多，他想。她还没有被告知那些个秘密，有关Geass的事，从ZERO到他们的父亲。她还不知道皇帝可以做到何种地步，倘若一个人真有利用的余地，甚至同其根本目的相关，那就并不消当真置人于死地。她仍是个局外人，不过是借着些关心的由头——他叹了口气，意识到自己的确需要这份关怀。她适时搭上了自己的手，拢在他握紧的拳头上。

“他已经到了这地方，尤菲——”他低吼道，“整座总督府都知道ZERO落到了我们手上！即使我不做，也总有人会去做……”他呛咳了一声，喘息急促，耗费了片刻才舒缓过气来。“……若并非假以我手，他就真的必定会死了。”

他们四目相望，晨光熹微间窗沿投入了灰白涣散的影子。鲁路修松了手去，叫棋子骤然滑落，当啷一声后手掌颤抖得愈发厉害。尤菲米娅将手指收紧，他沉默地汲取着那些微热量与传递而来的气力。“我在为他争取生存空间，是的。”他说，“我不知道那能否成功，但我总得去尝试。”

尤菲米娅捧起他手掌来，几乎拢在了自己脸侧，低缓呼吸都似柔和亲吻。“你还是想保护他。”她说，“你开始觉得黑色骑士团的道路太过危险了吗？”

“什么？”

“你在考虑什么出路，我不知道，但你唯独没有考虑设法放他离去。”她叹息道，“你不希望他再犯险。”鲁路修由着那判定发怔了一会儿，而后略微放松唇角，点头应是。

“……我的确不希望。”

“然而这真是他所希望的吗？”

“你是在为他说话吗，尤菲？”他失笑道，“你甚至不认识他。”那女孩停止了紧追不舍的态势，若有所思地半阖上眼。

“你记得吧，鲁路修，我和ZERO短暂接触过一阵。”她轻声说，“那不足以叫我真正认识他，但我觉得那的确是个很温柔、很温柔的人。”

那论断叫他欲言又止，所有赞同、反驳、怀疑与肯定一并涌到喉舌之间，又被他强硬地吞咽了回去。他在她的注视下瑟缩了一下，良久过后，用另一侧手缓慢地遮住了眼睛。

 

鲁路修滑开门禁而步入临时拘禁室时，朱雀仍一动不动地靠坐在墙角椅背上。他面具与外衣都搭放一旁，呈出一副毫无戒备的模样。他的确是毫无戒备了，因那再无意义。他想自己仍是有逃离的余裕的，但若在此刻自行离去，倒真是把猜疑口实送到了帝国内那些个高位者的手边上，叫他们有充足借口挥去“兰佩路基”的地位乃至存在本身。

他想V.V.的确足够聪明，即便不能推算出那魔女所能推知的全部，但既能推断出他的软肋所在，也足够叫他吃尽苦头。他想鲁路修，你知道多少呢？

“你知道多少呢？”鲁路修问他，“当下的格局，往后的格局，你和我所面对的……”

“告诉你Geass的事的那个人，”朱雀说，“我知道他的来历。”

鲁路修话头停顿下来，背着完全锁死的门禁，迟疑片刻后向他走来，完整地站至了他面前。“你会好心为我解释清楚吗？”他言语间拉出些讥诮，朱雀并不动怒，微微抬头而望着他的眼睛。

“我知道你父亲的打算，鲁路修。”他说，“我或许也……知道你母亲的死。”

那叫对方蓦然瞪大了眼睛，叫他感到一丝悲哀。他们一度已经跳脱了棋局之外、成为了掌控的那一方，而今又尽重置身于棋盘当中。有些线索仍然支离破碎，追根溯源或许终局不值一提，然而局中兜转者不会知晓——所有人天性如此，在碰到真实的壁垒叫自己头破血流前都不会停下追寻脚步。

“她或许不算真的死去了。”他说，“秘密的根源——帝国第六圆桌骑士，秘密的根源同她有所关联——不要离她太近。”他用着警示语气，内容模棱两可。他不知道自己应当提醒多少，鲁路修总是很聪明，他不知道自己能藏下多少秘密不被窥破。你不消知道，他想，你只用知道可能的威胁，不消知道全部的——

“你知道真相。”鲁路修说。朱雀低哼了一声，像用一个促音发出了嘲笑。

“真相总是不那么令人愉快。”他说，“形势比你能想象的要复杂得多。”

就像他所经历过的那么些波折，在最后一切误解得以被涤清时，方知澄清无益、获知无用，不过落得一个告解过程，叫人在赴死时能更坦然些。他微微敛目，叫视野模糊了些，那人白衣裹覆的形廓便在他眼前与一个幽灵重叠。他吸了口气，抑制住自己呼吸中的颤抖。

“不要太依赖皇室，不要太相信V.V.——我知道我没立场这么说，但——不要太相信任何人。”

鲁路修望着他，眼神深暗。

“你改变了什么？”那人问，“事情原本是怎样的？”他绷紧下颌，似已经笃定了一些猜测。“V.V.说我是原本的Geass适格者，”他说，“我们那时在新宿，那女孩——”

“别说了。”

鲁路修只顿下一瞬，而后将声音放缓了些。“——你原本是想从内部改变这国家的吧，朱雀。你是抱着那念头前去参军的。”他说，“而我……”

“别说了。”

“……我说‘我要毁灭不列颠尼亚’。”他说，“你经历过什么，朱雀？之前那持枪的疯子，那也是个Geass能力者，对吗？心灵感应？读心者？他从你身上看到了什么？他说你扭曲了整个世界的意愿，替——”

“——别说了，鲁路修。”

朱雀骤然拔高了音调，生生截住他未完话语。鲁路修的声音消失了，封缄在嘴唇边缘。“替我”，朱雀读到那未完的话语，留存在唇形翕张边，一个无声的猜测。他们各自瞪视对方，各自都显得惊疑不定。鲁路修蹙紧眉心，神情几经变动，还是吼出声来：

“那就告诉我原本——”

“我原本以为不需要再对你撒谎了。”朱雀说。

他声音沉降回去，到了死灰般的境地里，在墟烬中徘徊不离。他撑起眼睑又垂落，在涣散视野中望着那人模样。不要多问，他想，不要多言，不要知晓——不要知晓。

“我知道皇帝陛下的能力形式——如果我将沦落到那一步的话。”他说。他沉默片刻，将游离思绪往正轨上拉回了一缕。“不，如果我将被送往那一步的话，该说是幸运的了。”他判定道，“潘德拉贡方面的意思肯定是把我直接问斩才对。”

鲁路修张了张嘴，似想分辨什么，那话语迟迟未出，朱雀便摇头打断。“我知道他的能力所在。如果真的会去往那一步，我甚至也知道自己会被如何对待。”他平静阐述道，“变成不列颠尼亚的棋子之一，我知道的。甚至往后，会被派往哪里、前去应对怎样的格局，我大概都能猜到，但是……”

但他不知道那能力的作用形式。

哪些节点，他想，哪些记忆会被删改，会被隐没，会叫他丧失抵抗意志、叫他服从于这不值得效忠的庞大帝国。那是他原本会选择的路途，那是他原本会践行的方式；V.V.知道他不全是现世之人，倘若那不属现世的部分皆被封锁、扭曲乃至抹去，倘若他遗忘、倘若他不再记得——

于是他当真陷入恐慌。那些记忆，他想，那些记忆，所有的曾经历过的，伴着一个人从微末中走向终结。倘若失去了，完整地丢失掉那一人，在被夺去名姓、时至如今连存世假面亦被夺去后，唯有那记忆是他活在现世的缘由，唯一的依凭，推他来到这一步，叫他不至于放弃，若那也失去了——他垂下头去，缓慢地抱住了自己的头颅。

那一刻他开始哭泣。他以为自己再不能做、再不会做的，自原本的“枢木朱雀”死去之后，自他连作为常人而活的资格都被剥夺之后——连常人的情感都需剥离，连软弱的余地都失去，叫他在葬礼中保持静默，叫他在世间行走时不起波澜，叫他在往返现世、望见那人鲜活样貌时都不过是心下庆幸——而今他失声哽咽，再遏制不住，泪水蓦然漫溢过眼角。

“……不想……”

“什么？”那人问他。那人似有些发懵，弯下了腰来，一并抱住他头颈。“什么？”那声音在他耳边徘徊，那拥抱态势轻缓，那人体温凑在近旁。朱雀哽咽不止，呼吸断续，零零碎碎将泣声咽下。

“……我不想变成那样，鲁路修。”他喃喃道，“如果——如果会变成那种形式，如果会憎恨你的话……如果那样，我会忘记——我会来不及……”

我想救你，他想。我想救你。但若来不及扭转形势走向，来不及阻止事态发展，来不及将你从死境中拯救出来——到了这一步，若仍然来不及……鲁路修松开了手，蹲下身来，试图望着他眼睛。“你应当恨我才对。”鲁路修说，带着几分怅然若失，“你知道你会面临怎样的局面。我没有更好的办法，朱雀……但我不打算为自己辩解。你应当恨我才对。”朱雀握上他臂膀，轻轻贴近了些，终于将他完整揽入怀中，缓慢箍紧，似要将其揉入骨血般挤压疼痛。

“但我想我很爱你，”他仍在落泪，贴在那人耳际，声音沙哑而低缓地倾诉，“非常、非常地爱你。”


	13. Chapter 13

他们之间的第三次亲吻发生得毫无征兆，好像上一秒他还越着那人的肩、听得一句阐述，并回以抱怨那言辞道出的时机及那说法本身都过于狡猾，下一秒他们就更换了拥抱态势，各自偏转过头脸而切近，唇齿都黏附在一块。鲁路修细密地舔过朱雀的下嘴唇时得了温和回应，柔软地贴着了他的舌尖。那亲吻原本只是一连串的触碰尝试，摩挲间带上些轻微纠缠。那热度中仍裹着盛夏似的感触，多了战争即临的血灰。他几乎想要落泪。

随后鲁路修张嘴稍微吸吮，而朱雀顺势加深了这个吻。他们在湿热口腔中交换唾液和呼吸，那很容易叫人胸腔窒闷，鲁路修在喘息间溢出呜咽时见到那人眼睛中深暗更甚，抱在他肩背上手指微紧。“你该离开了。”朱雀那么说时松了搂抱力道，而鲁路修蹭过他濡湿的唇角，偏过头去轻轻咬在他耳廓上。

他舌头在耳后那小块凹陷处舔舐时，朱雀手一颤抖，顺延他脊背滑下，若有若无地托着了腰臀。那人仅被黢黑无袖底衣包裹着，赤裸肩臂线条紧绷僵直了起来。“别说话。”鲁路修低声道，腿骨屈分、完整地坐在了他膝上。他再次主动倾首撩拨在耳根颈侧时，朱雀似明白了他的打算。他们于无声间交换了一个眼神，鲁路修想着你需要这个，我需要这个，他咬紧了嘴唇——朱雀叹了口气，再没有继续游离推拒，手指慢慢重新扣紧、将他向自己腰际摁来。他用力扣紧间指节在外衣柔滑面料中下陷，随后环抱住鲁路修的腰际，埋在其肩颈中缓慢呼吸。

而后领巾被解下，上衣被搓开系扣而开敞，朱雀自他外衣长摆下拨开其余松垮衣层、掌心贴合赤裸皮肤自腰侧而摩挲到后腰中脊时，鲁路修终于颤栗了一下。他由着对方双手在自己背面上游走捋滑，在自己颈窝里轻浅吮咬出薄色痕迹，发出绵长的、咏叹似的呻吟。朱雀手指贴合他腰部继续下探、拨开裤腰掐入臀肉中时，鲁路修用力握着了他上臂、试图止住手头颤抖。朱雀在布料仍紧密包裹的状态中完整探下手掌，在那温热余裕中用力揉捏。那酥麻热力沿股缝贴合，缓慢攀上他的背脊，叫他完全坠下自身重心，攀附在对方肩臂间安静喘息。

他终于将下身衣物完整拉过脚踝、弃置一旁后，重新坐回原处，朱雀便在再次包覆揉搓一番后将手指游至更深，臀缝被用力掰开时鲁路修感到一阵凉意，下一秒那人覆着薄茧的指节摁上绷紧的穴口，稍一停顿后便按压下去。朱雀并不冒进，在干涩甬道中一寸一寸指拓出些许空间，那陌生的捅弄还是叫鲁路修皱起了眉头。然而对方将分寸拿捏得很好，刚刚够他逐渐适应这侵入步奏与微小的疼痛，在指根都没入、又来回穿插了几遭后，毫不犹疑地摁上一小方片域。敏感点被直接刺激叫鲁路修蓦地呼出声来，然后朱雀抬起头来，似想施与一个安抚亲吻。

鲁路修垂了首去，同他额头相抵、鼻尖相贴，在那驻留片刻后，轻柔吻上他沾染泪迹的眼角。他将朱雀眼角咸涩液滴卷入口中，又慢慢蹭过脸颊，亲吻在鼻翼从旁干涸血渍上。朱雀又发出一声短促哽咽，在他身下的摆弄稍微加快了些，手指逐根加入、反复摩挲于一点，出入间在紧实内壁里微微屈张扩开更宽。鲁路修低头望见自己阴茎勃起，贴于小腹上，稍微颤抖便蹭出透明液迹。他面上有些烧灼，朱雀贴着他唇角安抚，空出一只手在那涌出得愈来愈多的前液上托蹭，直至掌心都沾满。鲁路修深吸了口气，摸上对方裤腰，缓慢地抠开了扣身并滑开了拉链。

液迹被简单抹过对方鼓胀坚硬的阴茎后，他终究是沉下身去，由得那烫热物事抵着了自己身下。朱雀托抱着他的腰臀，逐渐用力，叫他将那根硬挺一寸一寸吞入体内。那过程因着艰难而缓慢，陌生的疼痛愈演愈烈。鲁路修发出微弱呜咽，在朱雀停下迟疑时又狠狠摆头。他扶在对方肩头，微微扭摆起腰身，朱雀只得继续来回戳刺、反复冲撞于一处，叫他茫然张嘴喘息，身躯逐渐失了气力。那穿凿似的痛感始终未淡，但在愈发激烈的进攻步奏中亦有快意漫溢而来，在他体内攀升游窜，叫他止不住发出些呻吟与低泣。朱雀托在他腿根外侧，用力摁向自己，终于将整根阴茎完全插入，抵在了最深处。他们几乎身躯相贴，小腹当中夹着根潮湿硬物，搓在赤裸皮肤与黢黑衣衫之间，蓦一下抖动着射出些浊液。

那一刻鲁路修低声叫了对方名字，旋即思感短暂空白，稍微回神后方觉朱雀还抵在自己身躯当中，一根炙热硬物填充饱满，微微颤抖，真实地同他体温相嵌。它在内里喷薄倾泻时鲁路修试图扳过对方脸面，然而朱雀将头埋下，贴在他颈间用力喘息，隐去了自己神情。

他意识到那人始终没有停止流泪。

 

“我想托你保管一件东西。”朱雀说，“从今往后——也许都不消归还了。”

他言明馈赠的方式显得古怪而晦涩，音调中还带着几分沙哑。鲁路修刚背着身抚平了领巾皱褶、完好系回，这会儿有些惊讶地回过头去。他凑到朱雀身边，那人拉着了他的手，手掌覆合又移开，他掌心便多了一个浑圆表盘。那怀表并不走动，指针随时间一并凝滞不前。他望见这东西模样时猛然抬眼望向其主，换得一个毫无温度的浅淡微笑。

“可这是——我不能——”

“你可以。”他听见那人说，“它原本的意义大概早已消散了，即使并非那样也无妨，原本不过也就是用来提醒我自己犯下的过错。它后来的意义，该说是……或许也是，落到你手上才并不算错。”

朱雀睁着那双偏色眼睛，一侧血光翻涌，一侧枯苔碎裂。他表情平淡，时而在悲伤与苦痛间挣扎几番。“留着它。”他几乎带着些恳求，那副神情叫鲁路修无法言说拒绝、亦无法践行。那表盘在受赠者手指中握紧时，朱雀才如释重负地发出声促音，似笑似叹难以分辨。

鲁路修并不明了那托付物事真实的分量，他只觉这托付本身已足够沉重。他在估算了一下时间后暂道了别，反复斟酌后将一句“今日晚上我们就将启程”给咽了回去。他匆匆转去时脚步还有些踉跄，隐约感到身后一道目光追随，直到他踏出外去、门禁重新并拢，那感觉仍未被彻底截断。

而后鲁路修脚下一个趔趄，向后而靠着了门板。

周遭看守都被屏退，空旷廊前只有他与尤菲米娅两人。她有些担忧地注视来时，鲁路修抬手紧攥成拳，用力喘息时拿屈起的指节堵住了自己声音。他无声颤抖了许久，许久过后才遏制住暗中哭泣态势。尤菲米娅待到他平复后才走上前来，搭住他臂腕稍稍握合，触碰间形成一类柔软安抚。

“我说什么来着，鲁路修，”她轻声道，“你很爱他啊。”鲁路修闭了闭眼，眼角干涩。他重睁了眼时已然归于镇定自若中，由此才低沉地吭声发笑：

“……大概是吧。”

 

他们再次直面彼此时是在潘德拉贡。属于ZERO的残存的东西——那碎裂面具，那暗色制服——都一并留在了11区境内，枢木朱雀重现于他面前时，只像是一个寻常的、毫无标签的囚犯了。他再望着了对方双眼时，那侧浮动血光都似熄灭，像被什么人生生扼住了力量根源。鲁路修心绪翻涌间，思及早先在神根岛时ZERO呈出的苦痛，不似作伪，足以逼迫他当即放弃任何后续计划转而掉头离去。然后他四下张望，目光截停，隐约望见一个在阴暗处淡漠微笑的、身形窄小的鬼怪。

他胃里泛起一阵温润恶心，叫他在面对那面貌时一时竟说不出任何言语。朱雀仿佛也失去了再多说些什么的兴趣和心力，只在嘴唇颤动、微微嚅嗫时，还拼出些说过的话语。“不要依赖”，他说，“不要相信”，还有“任何人”。起初更像是警示，时至如今快成为哀求。鲁路修说“我知道的”，那人便似安心了些，慢慢松懈，最终完全没了抵抗之色。

他在那套囚犯白衣中缓步行走，不叫人压制或搀扶，安静地随在鲁路修身侧。押送者面露不忍，他却愈发显得平静，好似一旦做了赴死的准备便难在心间掀起波澜，或许实际还比那要糟糕得多。他们走过宽大殿阶，走过漫长殿廊，终于步行到目的地去。神圣不列颠尼亚的君主自皇座上俯首，探究地望向单膝点地的子嗣。

“吾儿鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，”他说，声音浑厚低沉，张扬震颤，“你已经呈现了自己的卓越能力，帝国不会抹杀你的成就与功绩。”

“是，陛下。”鲁路修平静答道。他并不侧目望向一边垂首跪立的囚人，礼节完善而无可指摘。皇帝在高位处站起身来，俯瞰着他们两人身形。

“不列颠尼亚不需要无能者。你既已证明自己并非庸人，由着这般功绩，你得到了提请嘉赏的资格。”

“我所求的同当年离去前别无二致，皇帝陛下。”他说，“我想了解真相，有关玛丽安娜皇妃之死。”

他有些僭越地抬目相对，但那高位者并未显出被冒犯的恼火，与他同色的眼睛里冒出些晦暗成分。“那一事除外。”那人说，不再多做任何指责、批驳与阐释。鲁路修稍稍失望，但也并不意外。“更换你的要求，”那人说，“若你自觉想接触些秘辛，不妨自行去做——你的功绩足以叫你在明面上重归宫廷位列，恢复十一皇子的身份地位。”

好像那是他所求一般，鲁路修嘲弄想道。即使那位置的确能带给他不少便利之处，却也叫他更不具备脱局而出的余力。一旁跪立的囚人身形抖动了一下，似在恐慌，似在试图提醒他一些事情——皇室中人，他想，皇室中人。不要依赖，不要信任。那是他原本应有的态度，事到如今却由另一人提醒了一遭。

“恕我失礼，我不需要那待遇。”他答道，“我想保留我母亲的姓氏。我想叫这名姓如当年‘闪光的玛丽安娜’一般，由微末处叫人铭记。我想继承——我想洗刷那名誉。”

这般顽抗叫高位者目光一凛。“你知道你放弃了什么吗？”

“我知道。”

“你甘愿只以平民身份为国效力，即便获取一官半职也并非全然是赏赐，”那人言语中隐有冷淡怒意震颤，“你还有其它所求物事——你还有什么要求未提？”

鲁路修昂首相望，单手撤开，平平向一侧指去。那一刻他动作稳固，坚定不移，直视着那父亲的高大形廓，淡然开口：

“我要他活下去。”

那一瞬间枢木朱雀猛然绷直身躯，不可置信一般向他拧过头来，呼吸剧烈起伏，在昏暗厅堂里、在肺腑之间一并拉扯出残破动静。

 

那是你的愿望吗？他想。

那人说活下去。枢木朱雀，活下去。即便立场相悖，当真估量起来死了比活着有益；即便连姓名都丢失，意志都被践踏，余生都将否定过去的自己，但只要活着、只要还存活着就行。“那是你的愿望吗？”他问出口，声音颤抖，几欲破裂，而后不待那人回答，便自那皴裂痕迹当中漏出大笑。他看见皇帝在高位上露出怒色，他听及那人在一旁继续争论，待到那怒色转而平静了些、成为漠然相视，那些现世场景都似无用灯景般肆意流转，再没了意义。他终于止住那濒近疯癫的笑声时，又重望向了那人身形，白衣裹覆，神情悲哀地望向他来。

即使姓名都丢失，意志都被践踏，余生都将否定过去的自己。他想着。即使连存活的痕迹都抹去，连留存现世的缘由都丢失。那是你期许的，那是你的愿望……

于是他偏过头去，望见那高位者眼瞳当中浮现猩红，翅翼招展，幻景似的光辉穿过虚空、将他扑飞而来，没入他的脑海。于是他望见往昔路途如飞灰般四散去了，连同记忆深处一道封存看护的壁障一起。丧钟鸣响，沙砾碎散，高台倾颓，一个世界在灰烬中坍塌而去。

——那是你的愿望，所以我会听。

然后他意识沉寂，坠入深重黑暗。


End file.
